


Night and Day

by fIavea



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:39:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fIavea/pseuds/fIavea
Summary: Woohyun mempunyai banyak mimpi, menjadi seorang aktor musikal sukses hanyalah salah satunya. Myungsoo pernah mempunyai mimpi, namun kini mimpinya sudah kandas. Saat mereka berdua bertemu, apakah mereka dapat membantu dan mengembalikan mimpi satu sama lain?





	1. Act I

**Author's Note:**

> crossposted on wattpad >> https://www.wattpad.com/387037602-night-and-day-act-i

Myungsoo memandang langit-langit kamar mandinya, membayangkan bintang-bintang bersinar dan menari di pandangannya. Ia bersenandung, sebuah lagu yang kini sudah diingatnya dengan baik, sebuah hasil dari keputusasaan dan kehilangan harapan. Tubuhnya dibaluti oleh dinginnya air, terbaring di dalam bak mandi tanpa sehelai pakaian pun menutupi tubuhnya. Dingin—tapi ia hampir tak merasakannya. Mungkin, tubuhnya sudah terbiasa setelah terendam dalam air selama lebih dari sejam, atau mungkin juga kekosongan hatinya membuatnya menjadi tak peka pada hal lain.

Ia berhenti bernyanyi, dan kemudian tertawa seperti orang gila, menertawai diri sendiri, menertawai kehidupan, menertawai kehampaan yang masih menghantuinya. Ia tak sadar ada air mata berbenang di kedua matanya, sampai akhirnya pandangannya menjadi kabur. Ia merasa bodoh, ketika ia merasa seperti ini. Merasa seperti seseorang yang penuh dengan kekacauan.

Ia menghapus air mata tersebut dengan membenamkan wajahnya lebih dalam, membiarkan air menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya. Matanya tetap terbuka, penuh kekosongan. Pandangannya perlahan semakin kabur, membuatnya akhirnya menutup matanya, membiarkan dirinya tetap tenggelam meski ia sudah tak dapat bernafas.

Saat air mulai memasuki hidungnya, ia mulai bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _apa ini waktu yang tepat untuk mati?_

 

_______

 

Orang-orang bersorak, kembang api meletus di udara, dan kertas-kertas konfeti berjatuhan dari langit.

Setidaknya, itu yang terjadi di imajinasi Woohyun ketika ia melihat nominal di ATM-nya.

Memang, jumlah yang sekarang telah tertera sebagai jumlah uang dimilikinya tidaklah banyak, namun setidaknya uangnya bertambah dan tidak terlihat terlalu miris. Bayaran untuk penampilan terakhirnya di sebuah musikal akhirnya masuk dan kali ini ia berharap bahwa bayaran tersebut tidak habis sebelum ia mendapatkan _gig_ lainnya, entah itu di _cast_ di sebuah musikal lagi atau menjadi _guide_ untuk sebuah lagu yang akan berakhir menjadi milik orang lain. Ia merasa jarang mengeluarkan banyak uang, tapi karena jarak waktu antara perkerjaan yang didapatnya terkadang cukup panjang, terkadang uangnya selalu berakhir habis untuk kebutuhannya.

Ia menarik kembali kartunya dari ATM dan keluar, berjalan dengan bahagia kembali menuju ke restoran keluarganya, kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya yang tertunda ketika ia mendapat SMS notifikasi bahwa gajinya akhirnya dikirim. Saat ia sedang tidak sibuk melakukan suatu musikal, maka ia berakhir menjadi babu di restoran orang tuanya. Sayangnya ia bahkan tidak mendapat gaji dari pekerjaan ini, namun setidaknya ia menjadi anak yang baik membantu orang tuanya bekerja dan dengan begini, orang tuanya masih sudi memberinya makan meski ia adalah seorang pemuda dewasa yang terkadang terlihat seperti pengangguran.

Ia dengan cepat tiba kembali di restorannya, jarak antara ATM dan restorannya cukup dekat. Malam sudah cukup larut dan restorannya seharusnya sudah mulai tutup, namun tampaknya masih ada pembeli yang masih makan karena ia menemukan ibunya berdiri di kasir, seperti sedang menunggu.

"Bu, aku gak bisa bantu-bantu lama besok," Woohyun memberitahu ibunya, ketika ia akhirnya tiba, "Mau audisi."

Ibunya memandangnya dengan pandangan yang tak dapat terlalu dapat diartikan oleh Woohyun, namun ia hanya bertanya, "Lagi?"

"Iya," Woohyun mengangguk, "Yang lain kan, belum ada kabar. Lagipula yang ini musikal cukup besar, siapa tau dapat yang ini. Yang main sama pembuatnya, biasanya yang udah terkenal."

Ia sudah melakukan audisi untuk beberapa musikal, sejauh ini ia sudah pernah tampil di beberapa musikal yang diadakan oleh orang lain atau pun oleh orang yang tidak ia kenal. Sayangnya, biasanya ia hanya mendapatkan peran sampingan, belum terlalu dipercaya untuk menjadi peran utama. Dan biasanya musikal-musikal tersebut tak mendapatkan keuntungan karena peminat yang sedikit.

Ia merasa bersemangat untuk audisi yang akan diikutinya di besok hari karena musikalnya sepertinya cukup besar, diadakan oleh director yang sudah cukup dikenal pula, jadi kalau ia dapat peran setidaknya ia bisa mempunyai satu musikal ber- _prestige_ di portfolionya.

"Kalau yang main biasanya yang udah terkenal, ngapain ikut audisi?"

Woohyun yakin sebenarnya ibunya ingin menambahkan, _Kan kamu nggak terkenal._

"Namanya juga cari kesempatan," Woohyun beralasan. _Siapa tahu dapat._

"Sampai kapan mau seperti ini terus?" Ibunya mendadak bertanya, membuat Woohyun sedikit terkejut karena baru kali ini ibunya bertanya seperti itu. Ibunya memandangnya serius, dengan kasih sayang dimatanya, namun ia tampak begitu lelah, "Bukannya Ibu gak mau dukung mimpimu, tapi apa kamu puas hidup seperti ini?"

Woohyun terdiam sejenak, tidak tahu harus menjawab seperti apa. Apa ia puas? Ia tak sepenuhnya puas. Ia ingin mendapatkan pendapatan tetap seperti orang lain, dan ia juga tidak mau terus-terusan bergantung pada orang tuanya. Tapi rasanya jika ia menyerah dan mencoba mencari pekerjaan lain yang lebih pasti, ia akan membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah pernah menyerah dan sampai sekarang ia terkadang masih ingin kembali ke mimpi tersebut.

Maka, akhirnya, ia hanya bisa menjawab, "Nggak tau."

Ibunya mendesau. Woohyun tak tahu mengapa ibunya mendadak mempertanyakan pilihan hidupnya, meski ia yang pernah mengatakan pada Woohyun untuk melakukan apa pun yang ia mau. Mungkin ia sudah lelah, melihat anaknya luntang-lantung. Tapi Woohyun yakin bahwa saat ini, ia hanya belum mendapat keberuntungan. Ia hanya sebutuh sedikit keberuntungan. Wajahnya tak buruk untuk menjadi seorang aktor dan kemampuan menyanyinya sudah cukup _top notch,_ yang ia butuhkan hanya keberuntungan di dunia yang kejam ini.

"Kamu untung masih bisa dapet warisan restoran ini, kakakmu udah punya penghasilan sendiri dan tidak mau melanjutkan mengurus restoran ini kalau tidak perlu," Ibunya mulai berceloteh, dan sepertinya ia akan terus berceloteh namun ada sesuatu yang menghentikannya saat ia menatap mata Woohyun, entah apa itu, "Ya sudah, udah mau tutup restorannya, istirahat saja."

"Nggak apa-apa, aku bantu beres-beres," ucap Woohyun, menggelengkan kepala, tak mau membiarkan ibunya beres-beres sendirian. Lagipula, kalau mereka beres-beres berdua, akan lebih cepat dan mereka berdua bisa beristirahat bersama.

Woohyun baru saja akan pergi ke dapur untuk membereskan semuanya, saat pelanggan terakhir mereka akhirnya berdiri dan menghampiri kasir. Ia memperhatikan pelanggan tersebut karena pakaiannya serba hitam, bahkan topi dan masker yang digunakannya berwarna hitam. Woohyun hanya dapat melihat mata pelanggan tersebut dan ia mendadak merasa seram. Orang ini kelihatan mencurigakan berpakaian seperti itu, seperti perampok. Tapi kalau diingat-ingat, Woohyun sering melihat orang seperti ini datang ke restoran mereka dan selalu sendirian.

"Jadi berapa?" Pelanggan itu bertanya, dan entah kenapa Woohyun merasa sedikit familiar dengan orang tersebut. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak terus memperhatikan.

"25.000 won," Ibunya menjawab dan si pelanggan langsung memberikan uang pas yang sudah disiapkannya, seakan ia sudah hafal berapa harga yang harus dibayarnya.

"Terima kasih," Pelanggan itu berkata, dan kemudian meski ia tidak perlu mengatakannya, pelanggan tersebut tetap memuji, "Makanannya enak."

Ibunya tersenyum mendengar pujian tersebut, "Sama-sama."

Dan kemudian pelanggan itu pergi.

 

_____

 

Myungsoo merasa badannya akan hancur dan ia bersyukur bahwa harinya sudah akan berakhir. Hari ini syuting sebuah _variety show_ yang memakan waktu lebih dari 8 jam, dan kemudian syuting sebuah video musik untuk seorang solois yang baru akan debut. Meski ini bukan jadwal tersibuknya, ia tetap merasa sangat lelah. Mungkin karena ia sudah semakin tua, jadi tubuhnya tak terlalu kuat lagi untuk diforsir setelah diforsir terus-terusan semenjak ia berumur 19 tahun. Ia tak sabar untuk bertemu kasur dan membaringkan badannya, mengingat besok ia masih ada acara yang harus dihadirinya.

Ia membaringkan badannya ke kursi van yang sedang ditumpanginya, memandang lurus ke depan dan berusaha untuk tidak tertidur, merasa tak enak pada managernya yang sedang menyetir. Dari kaca di depan mobil, Myungsoo dapat melihat Dongwoo, managernya saat ini, sesekali melirik ke arahnya.

"Myungsoo," Dongwoo memanggilnya, setelah meliriknya untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dan akhirnya menanyakan apa yang mungkin ingin ditanyakannya sedari tadi, "Kamu nggak melakukan hal aneh-aneh, kan?"

Myungsoo merasa sedikit tertegun saat Dongwoo mendadak bertanya seperti itu, takut bahwa bahwa Dongwoo tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya beberapa hari ke belakang. Ia jarang memberitahu Dongwoo tentang apa yang ada dipikirannya, namun terkadang Dongwoo dapat dengan mudah menebaknya, apalagi mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain lebih dari lima tahun.

"Maksudnya?" Myungsoo bertanya balik, berpura-pura tak mengerti apa yang Dongwoo pertanyakan, "Hyung kan melihatku seharian, aku nggak macam-macam."

Tanpa disadarinya tangannya bergerak untuk menutupi bekas luka irisan di pergelangan tangannya yang lain, merasa bahwa penyebab bekas luka itu muncul akan diperbincangkan lagi oleh Dongwoo. Ia tak menyukai ketika orang-orang yang tahu tentang percobaan bunuh dirinya tiga tahun lalu mencoba untuk membicarakannya lagi, meski Myungsoo tahu bahwa mereka mungkin khawatir, dan kekhawatiran mereka bukannya tanpa dasar.

"Bukan hari ini," Dongwoo tetap mencoba membuatnya mengungkapkan apa yang mungkin terjadi, "Sebelum hari ini."

"Aku nggak melakukan apa pun yang bisa bikin skandal," Myungsoo menepis apa pun yang Dongwoo implikasikan, masih berpura-pura tak mengerti apa yang Dongwoo maksud. Ia dapat mengerti, meski Dongwoo tak bertanya secara gamblang.

"Bukan itu."

"Terus, apa?"

Myungsoo sudah berakting selama 7 tahun, berpura-pura tak mengerti adalah sesuatu yang mudah baginya.

"Kamu tahu apa."

"Aku nggak tahu."

Myungsoo memalingkan wajahnya, mencoba untuk tak melihat Dongwoo. Ia tak mau mengakui bahwa terkadang ia masih ingin mati, masih ingin menyusul Sungyeol. Belakangan yang hanya dapat menghentikannya dari benar-benar mencoba untuk mati adalah pengingat bahwa ia masih memiliki banyak tanggung jawab, tanggung jawab yang jika ditinggalkannya begitu saja, akan merugikan dan merepotkan orang lain. Salah satu hal yang paling Myungsoo benci lakukan adalah merepotkan orang lain.

"Ya sudahlah, pokoknya jangan pernah lakuin yang aneh-aneh," Dongwoo mengingatkannya, akhirnya menyerah dan Myungsoo harap Dongwoo percaya bahwa ia tak melakukan hal macam-macam. Dongwoo akhirnya mengganti topik dan memberitahunya, "Oh iya, agensi kita sepertinya sedang mencoba mendapatkan peran untukmu di sebuah musikal."

"Musikal?" Myungsoo mengulang kata itu, kata yang mencuri perhatiannya. Ia mengangkat salah satu alisnya, merasa bingung mengapa mendadak ia didorong untuk ikut sebuah musikal, "Aku gak pernah main musikal."

Ia pun tak pernah berminat untuk mencoba bergabung dengan sebuah musikal. Terlalu sulit, ia harus berakting dan bernyanyi di waktu yang bersamaan. Ia pun tak yakin bahwa kemampuan bernyanyinya cukup bagus untuk ikut sebuah musikal. Dan tambah lagi, musikal berarti ia harus berakting secara _live,_ ia tak bisa melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Semua itu akan membuatnya merasakan tekanan lagi.

"Ya itu kenapa mereka lagi mencoba membuatmu main di musikal," Dongwoo mulai menjelaskan, "Katanya, biar kamu sekali-sekali melakukan sesuatu yang menantang."

Myungsoo tertawa pahit mendengar itu. Ia sudah sering melakukan sesuatu yang menantang bagi dirinya. Ia harus sering ikut _variety show_ meski ia seseorang yang pemalu dan canggung, ia harus mengambil peran-peran yang cukup sulit di drama dari pertama kali ia debut, ia harus mencoba melakukan banyak hal yang tak ingin dilakukannya. Ia sudah cukup muak harus selalu mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang 'menantang'.

"Musikal kan susah," Ia hanya bisa komplain, tahu bahwa Dongwoo sudah tahu bahwa ia merasa frustrasi. Myungsoo melirik ke depan, tepat ketika Dongwoo menoleh ke arahnya, dan ketika itu pula ia melihat seseorang menyebrangi jalan yang tengah mereka lewati. Ia pun berteriak pada Dongwoo, "Awas!"

Dongwoo dengan sangat cepat menoleh lagi ke depan, dan kemudian mengerem mobil mereka secara mendadak membuat tubuh Myungsoo hampir terlempar ke depan. Untungnya ia menggunakan sabuk pengaman dan tubuhnya tertahan, kalau tidak bisa-bisa ia berbenturan dengan kursi depan dan tubuhnya akan terasa lebih remuk lagi.

Ia menahan nafas, terkejut dan bertanya-tanya apakah mereka benar-benar menabrak seseorang. Kalau memang benar, mereka bisa mendapatkan masalah besar dan hal terakhir yang ingin Myungsoo hadapi saat ini, adalah masalah besar.

"Jangan turun, biar aku yang cek," Dongwoo berkata, buru-buru turun untuk mengecek orang yang kemungkinan mereka tabrak.

Myungsoo melepas sabuk pengamannya dan berusaha mengintip, meski agak sulit. Ia melihat Dongwoo membungkuk berulang-ulang, kemungkinan meminta maaf. Itu berarti orang yang kemungkinan mereka tabrak masih sadar.

Dan benar saja, orang yang mereka hampir tabrak sekarang sudah berdiri dan berteriak cukup kencang, "KALAU NYETIR LIAT-LIAT!"

Myungsoo memutuskan untuk melupakan apa yang Dongwoo suruh, dan akhirnya turun dan vannya, tidak tega membiarkan Dongwoo berurusan sendiri dengan orang ini. Ia menghampiri mereka dan mendengar Dongwoo meminta maaf, "Maaf, tapi kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tidak apa-apa?" Orang tersebut berkata dengan nada marah, "Nih, lihat tangan saya! Berdarah kena aspal! Saya mau minta ganti rugi!"

Dongwoo terlihat bingung dan hanya bisa mengulang, "...minta ganti rugi?"

Mungkin karena luka yang didapat oleh orang tersebut tak seperti perlu diganti rugi. Myungsoo hanya bisa tertawa lelah, tak percaya bahwa ia harus menghadapi ini ketika yang benar-benar ingin segera beristirahat.

Dan...oh, tunggu. Saat ia akhirnya memperhatikan wajah orang yang sedang mereka hadapi dengan lebih jelas, ia bisa mengenali orang terebut. Dia adalah anak dari pemiliki restoran yang sering Myungsoo kunjungi. Terkadang Myungsoo melihatnya ketika ia sedang diam-diam makan di restoran tersebut. Sayangnya, Myungsoo tak tahu namanya.

"Sini, masuk ke mobil," Myungsoo tanpa basa-basi langsung mengintervensi, secara terlambat bertanya, "Kamu mau kemana?"

"Apa?" Pemuda asing itu menoleh ke arahnya dengan judes, "Kalian mau menculikku?"

Myungsoo menahan diri untuk tidak memutar bola matanya. Dongwoo memang terkadang terlihat agak menyeramkan, tapi dia orang yang baik. Dan Myungsoo yakin ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan menculik orang lain. Jalan yang mereka lalui sepi, hanya ada satu dua mobil yang lewat, jadi mungkin itu kenapa pemuda itu bertanya seperti itu.

"Kami bukan penculik," Myungsoo menjelaskan. Entah kenapa pemuda ini terlihat agak mabuk karena matanya tak terlihat terlalu fokus. Ia lanjut menjelaskan, sebelum pemuda itu bisa berkata-kata lagi dan memperumit masalah, "Ada P3K di mobilku dan berhubung sepertinya lukamu nggak terlalu parah, aku bisa mengobatinya. Sebagai permintaan maaf, kami akan mengantarkanmu ke tujuanmu."

Supaya masalah ini cepat selesai dan tidak berlarut-larut. Myungsoo ingin tidur.

"Oh," Pemuda itu hening sesaat, sebelum dengan mudahnya berkata, "Oke."

 

_____

 

Woohyun memperhatikan pemuda disampingnya dengan hati-hati membasuh sebuah kapas dengan alkohol, merasa bahwa ia sering melihat pemuda tersebut, namun tidak tahu dimana dan kapan. Mungkin karena ia agak sedikit mabuk, setelah pergi minum-minum bersama kawan-kawan SMA-nya, merayakan audisi yang sukses ia lakukan hari ini. Dan ia sebenarnya curiga kalau sebenarnya kejadian tadi adalah salahnya karena ia menyebrang tanpa lihat kiri dan kanan. Namun ia sudah terlanjur marah-marah, malu kalau harus mengakui bahwa ia yang salah.

"Apa kita kenal satu sama lain?" Woohyun akhirnya bertanya, merasa penasaran. Ia sudah mencoba mengingat-ngingat, namun entah kenapa memorinya rasanya sedang berkabut.

"Tidak," Pemuda itu menggeleng, dan kemudian menarik tangan Woohyun tanpa basa-basi, mungkin untuk mengobati luka di telapak tangannya.

"Oh," Woohyun bergumam, dan pemuda itu menempelkan kapas beralkohol yang sudah disiapkannya ke telapak tangan, dan kemudian menekan lukanya dengan agak keras, membuat lukanya terasa sangat menyengat. Woohyun meringis dan berteriak, "Aduh!"

"Maaf," pemuda itu langsung meminta maaf, namun ia tidak benar-benar terdengar tulus.

Woohyun cemberut dan terus menatap wajah pemuda itu, masih berusaha mengingat-ngingat dimana ia pernah melihat pemuda itu. Ia jarang bertemu dengan orang setampan ini, jadi seharusnya kalau mereka pernah bertemu, Woohyun bisa mengingatnya dengan mudah. Mendadak, ia menyesal minum-minum. Tapi kalau ia tidak minum-minum, ia tidak akan berakhir di sini.

"Lukamu benar-benar nggak parah," Pemuda itu berkomentar, seakan mencemooh histeria Woohyun tadi. Ia sekarang membalut seluruh bagian tangan Woohyun meski tak perlu, dan kemudian mengumumkan, "Selesai."

Woohyun memandang tangan kirinya yang sekarang dibalut dengan kencang, ingin protes namun tidak bisa karena ia sendiri yang tadi melebih-lebihkan seberapa parah lukanya. Jadi, karena ia orang baik, ia berkata, "Terima kasih."

"Sekali lagi maaf, kami ceroboh," pemuda tampan itu berkata, sedikit membungkuk sebagai permintaan maaf. Ia terlihat lelah dan mengantuk. Woohyun pikir mungkin itulah kenapa pemuda itu terlihat agak kesal dan mencemoohnya, karena Woohyun memperlambat perjalanannya. Tapi kan dia sendiri yang menawarkan untuk mengantarkan Woohyun, jadi Woohyun tidak salah apa-apa.

"Tidak apa-apa," Woohyun berkata, sekarang merasa bersalah saat ia mulai sadar bahwa ia tidak inosen dalam insiden ini. Ia berusaha mengalihkan permbicaraan dan bertanya lagi, "...apa kita benar-benar nggak kenal?"

Pemudia itu menggeleng, dan Woohyun mengangguk, akhirnya mulai menyerah mengingat siapa pemuda ini, "Oh, oke. Mukamu familiar."

"Mukaku memang pasaran," pemuda itu akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya, tersenyum padanya. Wajah pemuda yang awalnya terlihat kesal itu sekarang berubah menjadi cukup manis, terutama karena lesung pipitnya. Woohyun sedikit terpesona, namun kemudian berusaha menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, _Jangan, jangan merasa tertarik dengan laki-laki, jangan, bisa tambah runyam hidupmu._

Woohyun melihatnya sekelilingnya dan sadar bahwa mereka sudah melewati rumahnya sudah agak terlewat. Ia buru-buru berkata pada si supir, "Rumahku di sini."

Ingin meminta mundur sedikit, tapi ia merasa tidak enak. Lagipula dia sudah hemat ongkos dan tenaga dengan menumpang seperti ini.

Supir berwajah galak itu akhirnya menghenti mobilnya dan membuka kunci pintu mobil tersebut, menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum pada Woohyun selebar mungkin, "Selamat beristirahat."

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya," Woohyun melepas sabuk pengamannya, membuka pintu dan kemudian buru-buru dari tidur. Sebelum ia menutup pintu mobil, ia berucap pada para penumpang mobil, "Hati-hati di jalan."

Ia akhirnya menutup pintu dan mobil tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkannya. Ia berjalan menuju rumahnya, tak percaya bahwa ia hampir kehilangan nyawanya. Ia tak memikirkan pemuda di mobil itu lagi, tapi saat ia hampir sampai di rumahnya ia mendadak ingat sebuah drama yang ditontonnnya dan beberapa adegan. Ia berhenti berjalan ketika ia kemudian sadar bahwa pemuda yang baru ditemuinya ada di adegan-adegan tersebut dan butuh beberapa detik bagi Woohyun untuk benar-benar sadar bahwa pemuda itu adalah L, pemeran karakter utama kedua di drama tersebut. Ia bahkan langsung ingat bahwa ia pernah bersimpati pada karakter yang dimainkan L karena karater tersebut hidupnya sudah sedih, gagal mendapatkan gadis yang dicintainya pula, dan akhirnya meninggal menyelamatkan kedua karakter utama.

Dan kemudian ia merasa horror ketika ia sadar bahwa ia baru saja bertemu seorang selebritis, dan sama sekali tidak sadar. Lebih horror lagi saat ia sadar bahwa ia berlaku agak memalukan saat agak mabuk, di depan seorang selebritis.

"YA TUHAN TOLONG SAMBAR AKU PAKAI PETIR."

Semoga tidak ada tetangga yang terbangun.

 

_____

 

Meski sudah lebih dari dua minggu berlalu, terkadang Woohyun masih merasakan malu saat mengingat bahwa ia bertemu selebritis saat tengah mabuk. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia mencoba untuk tidak minum lagi, takut melakukan hal macam-macam. Sekarang, saat ia sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan restoran, ia berusaha untuk tidak melihat TV karena TV sedang menayangkan sebuah drama yang salah satu pemainnya adalah L.

Untungnya, sedang ada banyak pelanggan, jadi Woohyun tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras untuk tidak melihat TV karena ia sibuk mondar-mandir melayani orang-orang dan mengantar pesanan.

"Ini sodanya, Tuan," ucapnya, menyerahkan sebotol soda pada salah satu pelanggan yang meminta tambahan soda. Telepon genggamnya bergetar saat ia berjalan kembali ke dapur untuk mengambil pesananan lain dan ia memutuskan untuk berhenti sebentar di tengah ruangan untuk mengecek pesan yang di terimanya.

Matanya membelalak, melihat pesan tersebut datang dari orang yang mengurusi audisi terakhir yang ia ikuti. Matanya lebih membelalak lagi saat ia membaca pesan tersebut.

_Selamat, Anda terpilih untuk memerankan Ernst Röbel dan menjadi understudy untuk peran Moritz Stiefel di musikal Spring Awakening, Untuk detail lebih lanjut silahkan cek email Anda._

Orang-orang bersorak, kembang api meletus di udara, dan kertas-kertas konfeti berjatuhan dari langit, dan Woohyun berteriak, "MANSE!"


	2. Act II

Myungsoo memanjatkan doanya secara singkat, sebelum ia membuka matanya lagi dan menatap foto dibalik kaca, di hadapan sebuah guci yang berisikan abu. Pemuda di foto tersebut tersenyum lebar, dan Myungsoo mencoba untuk meniru senyumannya. Tangannya memegang kaca tersebut, seakan ia akan dapat secara lebih langsung berkomunikasi dengan foto tersebut.

"Sungyeol-ah, aku akan akting di musikal." Ia memberi tahu foto tersebut, "Aku nggak yakin bisa tampil bagus di sini."

Myungsoo menunggu. Sungyeol terkadang marah jika ia seenaknya memanggil Sungyeol secara kasual. Tapi sekarang, tidak ada jawaban meski Myungsoo sudah dengan sengaja melakukan apa yang tak Sungyeol sukai.

"Hyung," Ia mengganti panggilannya, dan terus memberi tahu Sungyeol, "Aku bakal ketemu Sunggyu Hyung lagi. Aku harus gimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hyung, aku kangen."

Tidak ada jawaban.

 

_____

 

Woohyun merasa agak mulas.

Memandangi kursi-kursi kosong di sekitarnya, tidak tahu mau melakukan apa selain membaca lembaran kertas yang sekarang ada di tangannya. Hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama para pemain _Spring Awakening,_ dan ia datang lebih dahulu karena ingin membentuk _image_ sebagai aktor yang rajin. Sayangnya, ia salah melihat jam di _e-mail­_ undangannya. Pertemuan baru akan dimulai pada jam 2 siang, dan ia kira acaranya akan dimulai jam 12. Padahal, dia datang jam 10 pagi.

Rasanya ia ingin marah-marah, tapi ia hanya bisa marah-marah pada dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak tahu harus menunggu dimana, karena ia tidak familiar dengan daerah sini. Ia sudah keliling-keliling gedung ini, namun setelah selesai bahkan jam 12 pun belum. Mau keluar, tapi sedang hujan deras. Ia kembali lagi ke daerah tempat pertemuan berada dan akhirnya ada orang yang mengasihininya dan membiarkannya menunggu di ruangan yang memang akan menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka semua. Mau cari makan siang pun, ia sudah bawa bekal demi menghemat.

Ia membaca skrip-nya berulang-ulang, dan kemudan membaca lagi daftar lengkap pemain terpilih musikal ini. Perutnya semakin melilit ketika ia membaca nama ketiga di daftar pemain.

_Kim Myungsoo (L) sebagai Moritz Stiefel_

Awalnya ia tertawa saat mengecek daftar nama tersebut, karena ketiga pemain utamanya adalah seorang Kim: Kim Sunggyu, Kim Jiyeon, dan Kim Myungsoo. Namun begitu ia sadar siapa itu Kim Myungsoo, ia langsung berhenti tertawa dan justru merasa ingin menangis. Menangis karena ia baru saja bertemu dengan pemuda itu dua minggu lalu dan telah bersikap cukup memalukan. Dan sekarang justru bisa-bisanya mereka bermain di musikal yang sama.

Ia berharap Kim Myungsoo tidak akan mengingatnya. Dia kan selebritis, jadi pasti tidak akan ingat dengan manusia fana seperti dirinya.

Namun sepertinya, ia sedang sial bulan ini. Saat tangan pendek jarum tangannya menunjuk ke angka satu, seseorang memasuki ruangan yang sama dengannya dan saat ia menoleh, ia langsung memalingkan kepalanya lagi karena yang datang adalah Myungsoo. Pemuda itu datang sambil membaca skrip-nya, jadi sepertinya ia tidak melihat Woohyun. Pemuda itu duduk tepat di seberang Woohyun, meja membatasi mereka berdua, masih sibuk membolak-balik kertas di tangannya, dan baru mengangkat kepalanya setelah beberapa lama memasuki ruangan.

Matanya membulat saat ia melihat Woohyun, dan dengan canggung ia tersenyum dan membungkukan kepalanya pada Woohyun sebagai tanda hormat.

Woohyun balas tersenyum pada Myungsoo, merasa agak lega karena sepertinya Myungsoo tidak mengingatnya. Ia pun berbasa-basi, "Hari ini cerah ya."

Padahal, baru beberapa detik lalu terdengar suara guntur yang cukup keras.

"Uhm—" Myungsoo terlihat bingung dengan ucapannya, kepalanya menoleh ke arah jendela untuk memastikan keadaan lagi. Dan memang masih hujan di luar sana, ia pun akhirnya bertanya, "Cerah di hatimu?"

"Iya." Woohyun menjawab, meski kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sangat canggung berada di sekitar Myungsoo, mungkin karena akhirnya ia menyadari status Myungsoo, atau mungkin yang lebih tepat karena kejadian dua minggu lalu. Ia tak mau membiarkan ruangan tetap sunyi karena kesunyian membuat keadaan lebih canggung, tapi ia tidak tahu mau berkata apa, sampai akhirya ia malah berceloteh, "Aku gak nyangka kita akan ketemu lagi."

 _Bodoh kau, Nam Woohyun!_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Ia sudah lega karena Myungsoo tidak ingat dia, tapi kenapa ia justru mengingatkannya?

"Aku juga." Myungsoo menyahut, membuat Woohyun tersadar bahwa ia ingat Woohyun. Myungsoo mengerlingkan mata ke arah tangannya dan bertanya, "Tanganmu, sudah tidak kenapa-napa?"

Woohyun ikut menatap tangannya dan menjawab, "Oh iya, sudah sembuh, kok." Meski masih belum hilang sepenuhnya.

"Baguslah." Myungsoo berkata, menundukan kepalanya lagi, seakan tidak tahu mau berkata apa lagi. Dari wajahnya, Woohyun menduga bahwa ia bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Woohyun terkadang menemui orang seperti ini.

"Aku akan jadi _understudy_ -mu." Woohyun memberitahunya, mencoba untuk tetap membuat perbincangan mereka berjalan. Ia sukses membuat Myungsoo mengangkat kepalanya lagi, membuatnya terlihat tertarik dengan perkataan Woohyun.

"Kamu Nam Woohyun?" tanyanya, akhirnya menyadari hal itu.

"Iya, salam kenal."

"Oh, aku harap kamu nggak mendoakan aku kecelakaan atau sakit." Myungsoo berkata, mungkin bercanda namun tidak benar-benar bercanda. Sudah rahasia umum bahwa _understudy_ biasanya berharap sesuatu terjadi kepada pemeran asli sebuah perang penting, karena jika sesuatu terjadi pada pemeran aslinya, maka mereka akhirnya bisa lebih bersinar. Sebenarnya, sudah beberapa kali Woohyun menjadi _understudy_ seseorang, dan ia juga pernah mendoakan orang hal yang buruk. Tapi untuk kali ini, ia tidak berharap lebih.

Jadi, Woohyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Nggak, nggak akan, aku orang baik, kok."

"Dan aku juga bukan penculik." Myungsoo menambahkan, sebuah senyum nakal terbentuk di wajahnya. Sepertinya, pemuda ini tidak akan membiarkan Woohyun melupakan kejadian dua minggu lalu dengan tenang.

"Maaf, waktu itu aku nggak ngenalin kamu." Woohyun akhirnya meminta maaf, meski bukan itu yang harus ia sesali. Entah kenapa, ia berakhir berbohong, "Aku rabun di malam hari."

"Tidak apa-apa," Myungsoo berkata, senyumnya menghilang lagi. Ia menatap Woohyun, memperhatikan Woohyun dari atas ke bawah, "Kamu, memang pemain musikal?"

Woohyun merasa cukup senang karena akhirnya Myungsoo sepertinya mau berkonversasi dengannya.

"Iya, tapi ini baru pertama kalinya aku main di musikal sebesar ini." Woohyun bercerita, "Aku dengar, ini pertama kalinya kamu main musikal."

"Iya." Myungsoo mengangguk. Ia meletakkan skrip yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya ke atas meja, dan duduk dengan lebih tegak, masih menatap Woohyun dengan pandangan yang membuat Woohyun merasa sedang dinilai. Myungsoo menggigit kecil bibir bawahnya, sebelum akhirnya mulai berbicara lagi, "Karena kita akan mempelajari peran sama, jadi mungkin aku akan meminta bantuanmu untuk mendalami perannya."

"Oh, tentu." Woohyun mengangguk, merasa bangga bahwa ada yang meminta bantuan padanya. Ia mendadak teringat, "Kamu mati lagi."

"Hah?" ucap Myungsoo, terlihat bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan Woohyun. Sepertinya, Woohyun perlu menghentikan kebiasaannya mengucapkan sesuatu secara mendadak tanpa konteks.

"Karaktermu," Woohyun meralat ucapanya, "Karaktermu juga mati di _Mask._ "

"Ah, kamu nonton drama itu," Myungsoo akhirnya mengerti apa yang dikatakan Woohyun, "Iya, aku mati lagi."

"Moritz adalah karakter paling tragis di musikal ini," Woohyun memberitahunya, meski pun pasti Myungsoo sudah tahu tentang karakter yang akan dimainkannya, "Rasanya aku lebih mendalami karaktermu, dibanding karakterku sendiri."

"Iya, hidupnya tragis," Myungsoo mengangguk lagi, mengiyakan lagi, "Sedih sih, tapi setidaknya aku bisa memahami perasaannya."

Woohyun sedikit terdiam mendengar ucapan Myungsoo, entah kenapa merasa sedih mendengar bahwa Myungsoo bisa memahami perasaan karakternya. Moritz adalah sosok yang tertekan dan depresif, bahkan cenderung memiliki banyak masalah mental. Meski, jika Myungsoo bisa memahami karakternya, itu bagus untuknya.

"Menurutmu, dia _gay_ atau _straight_?" tanya Woohyun. Ia sudah tahu mengenai _Spring Awakening_ semenjak lama, dan seksualitas Moritz adalah hal yang pernah didebatkan. Karakter Woohyun sendiri, Ernst, adalah seorang homoseksual. Bahkan dia memiliki seorang pasangan. Berbeda dengan Moritz, Ernst memiliki akhir cerita yang bisa dibilang bahagia dibanding karakter lainnya.

"Hmm?" Myungsoo tak langsung menjawab, namun berpikir keras mengenai hal tersebut. Ia akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tidak yakin, dia kan tidak benar-benar punya _love interest._ "

"Aku pernah baca ada yang bilang dia antara _gay_ atau biseksual," Woohyun memberitahunya, "Tapi itu tidak penting, sih."

"Ya, terlepas dari preferensi seksual-nya," Myungsoo melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, "Cerita hidupnya bisa menjadi pembelajaran bagi banyak orang."

"Pembelajaran bahwa orang tua bisa jadi musuh terbesar anak-anak mereka?" Woohyun mencoba menebak pembelajaran macam apa yang ada di pikiran Myungsoo.

Myungsoo mengangkat alisnya, "Bukannya itu memang pesan dari musikal ini?"

"Well, pesan musikal ini banyak—"

Dan kemudian Woohyun mulai berceloteh panjang mengenai musikal ini, memiliki banyak pemikiran mengenai musikal ini. Awalnya ia hanya menceritakan tentang pesan moral dari cerita yang akan mereka lakoni, namun kemudian berkembang menjadi tentang masalah sosial ia digambarkan dalam musikal ini. Terkadang, memang Woohyun cerewet jika sudah mengenai hal yang ia sukai. Jika perlu, ia bisa berceloteh sepanjang hari.

Meski ia sibuk berceloteh, ia pun tetap memperhatikan reaksi Myungsoo terhadap ocehannya. Ia merasa kagum, karena Myungsoo benar-benar mendengarkan celotehannya. Woohyun tahu betul, bagaimana orang yang hanya berpura-pura mendengarkan bertingkah, sudah sering menghadapi orang-orang yang hanya mendengarkannya tapi tak memperhatikan. Myungsoo tak seperti itu, ia dengan sabar mendengarkan Woohyun, sekali-sekali memberikan reaksi dengan mengangguk atau bahkan berucap 'Oooh,' saat ia mendapatkan informasi yang baru.

Entah kenapa meski Myungsoo seorang selebritis, saat ini ia tidak benar-benar seperti seorang selebritis. Hanya seorang pemuda yang menjadi pendengar Woohyun.

"Kamu sepertinya benar-benar menyukai musikal ini." Myungsoo akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan untuk berbicara, setelah Woohyun lelah berbicara.

"Aku suka banyak musikal."

Baru saja ia akan mulai mengucapkan seluruh isi daftar musikal kesukaannya, ada orang lain yang masuk ke ruangan dan menyapa mereka semua, "Hai."

Woohyun menatap ke lelaki berambut coklat dan bermata sipit yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut, mengenalinya sebagai Kim Sunggyu, pemain utama musikal ini. Ia adalah seorang pemain musikal yang cukup terkenal, terutama karena dulunya ia adalah seorang _idol_.

Myungsoo langsung terlihat tegang, ketika Sunggyu masuk ke ruangan. Dan Woohyun pun teringat bahwa mereka dulu berada di satu _boyband_ yang sama. Ia kira bahwa mereka akan bergembira bertemu satu sama lain, apalagi banyak orang yang tertarik dengan pertemuan dua mantan anggota _boyband_ yang sama ini. Tapi tidak, Myungsoo yang sudah terlihat santai tadi, juga terlihat semakin gugup. Sementara Sunggyu...dia hanya terlihat biasa saja, hanya aura seorang professional terpancar darinya.

"Halo." Woohyun menyapanya balik, sementara Myungsoo tak berkata apa-apa. Woohyun memperhatikan Myungsoo, memperhatikan sikapnya. _Menarik._

"Baru ada kita bertiga?" tanya Sunggyu, mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Myungsoo.

Woohyun mengangguk, "Iya."

"Salam kenal, saya Kim Sunggyu."

"Nam Woohyun."

Myungsoo tentu tidak memperkenalkan dirinya lagi.

 

______

 

Myungsoo merasa seluruh udara di paru-parunya terhempas keluar, ketika Sunggyu akhirnya muncul di hadapannya.

Sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan Sunggyu? Sepertinya sudah lebih dari dua tahun. Sunggyu-lah alasan mengapa ia benar-benar tak mau mengambil peran di musikal ini, namun agensinya memaksanya untuk tetap mengambil peran dan ia tak kuasa menolak. Ia tak bisa tidur semalaman karena merasa gugup untuk bertemu Sunggyu lagi, karena tahu ia akan merasakan banyak emosi ketika ia melihat Sunggyu.

Sunggyu bukan hanya mantan teman satu _boyband_ -nya, namun ia juga adalah mantan pacarnya. Ia adalah pengingat Myungsoo akan masa lalu, baik masa lalu yang bahagia, mau pun yang menyakitkan. Melihat Sunggyu, ia pun teringat akan Sungyeol. Sungyeol yang sudah tak di dunia ini lagi.

"Apa kabar?" Sunggyu bertanya padanya, meski Myungsoo berharap ia tidak akan berbicara pada Myungsoo. Tapi jelas, itu mustahil.

"Baik-baik saja." Jawab Myungsoo, dingin, meski ia tak bermaksud. Kegugupannya membuat ia terdengar datar. Namun setidaknya, Myungsoo pikir justru lebih baik jika ia tidak terdengar terlalu emosional.

"Baguslah," Sunggyu tersenyum padanya, membuat perut Myungsoo terasa melilit, "Sudah lama, aku tidak dengar kabarmu."

"Tidak ada kabar menarik tentangku."

Myungsoo melirik ke arah Woohyun, yang hanya memperhatikan mereka, terlihat seperti seseorang yang terjebak di sebuah situasi yang tidak enak.

"Aku senang, bisa bekerja bersamamu lagi."

"Iya, sudah lama." Myungsoo mencoba terdengar kasual, "Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Maaf, aku tidak bisa datang."

Sunggyu sudah menikah dengan seorang wanita, beberapa bulan yang lalu. Sunggyu adalah seorang biseksual, jadi hal tersebut tak aneh. Myungsoo dengar dari Dongwoo, bahwa Sunggyu dan istrinya benar-benar mencintai satu sama lain, dan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan serasi. Meski Myungsoo lah yang dulu memutuskan untuk putus dengan Sunggyu, meski saat itu ia masih mencintainya, rasanya tetap saja sakit mengetahui seseorang yang pernah menjadi pacarnya, kini sudah menempuh hidup baru dengan orang lain.

"Tidak apa-apa," Sunggyu menjawab, senyumnya masih sama dengan senyum yang ada di ingatan Myungsoo, "Dongwoo sudah menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku."

Myungsoo mengangguk, untuk kesekian kalinya di hari itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa sesak, berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan Sunggyu. Ia merasa tak tahan, dan akhirnya bilang, "Aku...keluar dulu."

Ia langsung bangkit dari kursinya dan meninggalkan ruangan tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Woohyun dan Sunggyu. Ia mencari tempat dimana ia bisa mendapat udara segar. Ia berjalan dan berjalan, hingga akhirnya menemukan sebuah jendela yang terbuka dan berdiri di samping jendela tersebut, menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia bisa, mencium wangi hujan yang tersisa.

Ia menatap luar, mengingat masa-masa dahulu ketika dia, Sunggyu, Sungyeol, Howon, dan Sungjong meniti mimpi mereka untuk menjadi seorang artis secara bersama-sama, disatukan oleh agensi mereka. Dulu, mereka semua akrab dan menyayangi satu sama lain. Namun sekarang—sekarang mereka sudah berjalan masing-masing. Myungsoo memiliki karirnya sendiri, Sunggyu sudah sukses menjadi seorang aktor musikal yang sesekali merilis album. Howon memutuskan untuk memembentuk sebuah duo bersama sahabatnya, dan Sungjong sekarang mencoba untuk berkarir di _variety show._

Dan Sungyeol...Sungyeol...

Mendadak seseorang memegang bahunya dan bertanya, "Kamu nggak kenapa-apa?"

Myungsoo melompat kaget dan kemudian mengayunkan tangannya ke belakang dan tanpa diduga, tanganya mengenai wajah orang yang mengagetkannya, tepat di pipinya, membuat orang tersebut hampir terpental.

Myungsoo tertegun. Orang itu Woohyun, yang berteriak 'ADUH!' dengan kencang saat mukanya tanpa disengaja digampar oleh Myungsoo.

"Aduh, maaf, maaf," Myungsoo langsung meminta maaf, mencengkram lengan Woohyun yang memegangi wajahnya, "Aku tidak sengaja."

Woohyun memandanginya, terlihat seperti sangat tidak percaya bahwa ia digampar tanpa melakukan kesalahan apa pun. Ia akhirnya justru mengambil tangan Myungsoo, dan menyalaminya sembari berkata, "Selamat, kamu orang pertama yang menggamparku di luar skenario."

Woohyun ini orangnya agak aneh, menurut Myungsoo. Ia sering mengucapkan hal-hal yang membuat Myungsoo bingung, termasuk yang ini. Belum lagi mengingat kejadian dua minggu lalu. Tapi meski pun agak aneh, ia lumayan lucu dan ketika ia terlihat begitu bersemangat menceritakan tentang _Spring Awakening_ tadi, Myungsoo merasa bahwa Woohyun adalah orang yang benar-benar bergairah, terutama tentang musikal. Ia suka ketika melihat seseorang begitu bersemangat saat menceritakan sesuatu.

"Maaf," Myungsoo meminta maaf sekali lagi, menarik tangannya dari salaman Woohyun, "Aku kaget."

Woohyun tertawa kecil, mengelus-ngelus pipinya sendiri. Untuknya, sepertinya pukulan Myungsoo tak terlalu kecang dan mudah-mudahan, pipi Woohyun tidak akan membiru karena gamparannya.

"Kamu sedang melamun?" tanya Woohyun, mulutnya manyun karena masih tak menerima nasibnya, "Oh iya, kamu belum jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi."

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa." jawab Myungsoo. Setidaknya, ia sendiri ingin percaya bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, dan akan baik-baik saja. Meski ia agak berbohong, namun ia ingin kebohongannya menjadi sebuah kenyataan.

"Oh, oke," Woohyun mengangguk, akhirnya melepaskan pipinya, "Tadi di dalam kamu kelihatan seperti orang yang baru ketemu mantan pacarnya yang sudah punya kekasih lain."

_Tapi dia memang mantan pacarku yang sudah menikah dengan orang lain._

Ia mengigit lidahnya, berusaha untuk tak menunjukan bahwa dugaan Woohyun tepat mengenai sasaran. Ia mencoba untuk hanya tersenyum, meski mungkin akan terlihat seperti sebuah senyum kecut. Ia hanya menyatakan hal yang memang sudah diketahui umum, "Well, kami pernah satu _boyband_."

"Aku tahu." Woohyun berkata, namun kemudian menyadari sesuatu, "Oh iya, bukan mantan pacar ya berarti."

 _Duh._ Setidaknya ini berarti Woohyun bukan cenayang dan hanya menebak-nebak. Myungsoo sempat khawatir bahwa Woohyun bisa membaca pikirannya.

"Kamu ngapain, di sini?" akhirnya Myungsoo bertanya, tak tahu mengapa Woohyun mendadak muncul di sini. Tidak mungkin kan, ia sengaja menyusul Myungsoo?

"Oh, cuma mau cek keadaan," kata Woohyun, mendadak menatap langit di luar sana dengan dramatis, "Siapa tahu cuacanya jadi cerah."

"Tunggu beberapa bulan lagi, pasti cerah."

Musim panasnya, masih lama. Masih ada musim dingin dan musim semi yang harus dilalui oleh mereka.

"Well, yang penting suasana hatiku cerah," Woohyun mengangkat bahunya, "Sayang perutku mulas."

"Baguslah kalau suasana hatimu cerah."

Myungsoo tak bermaksud menyindir Woohyun. Ia benar-benar berpikir bahwa baguslah bahwa setidaknya ada satu orang yang bahagia di sekitarnya.

"Mau masuk lagi?" Woohyun menawarkan, "Sebentar lagi sepertinya semua orang sudah mulai datang, aku harus cari muka dulu."

Myungsoo tertawa, baru kali ini ia mendengar seseorang mengakui bahwa mereka akan cari muka dengan orang lain. Woohyun ini, orangnya cukup menghibur.

"Ayo."

 

_____

 

Menunggunya 4 jam, tapi acaranya dua jam. Ya sudahlah, mungkin Woohyun memang sedang tak terlalu beruntung bulan ini. Bisa di katakan, hari ini memang hanya benar-benar sebuah orientasi dan perkenalan akan satu sama lain. Setidaknya, Woohyun kini sudah tahu orang-orang yang akan menjadi lawan mainnya nanti, termasuk Shin Jaeho, yang akan menjadi 'pacar'nya di musikal ini. Orang-orang yang terlibat dalam produksi ini sepertinya orang-orang yang menyenangkan, belum kenal satu hari, mereka semua sudah berjanji untuk kapan-kapan minum-minum bersama.

Ia mengikuti Myungsoo yang berjalan ke arah lobi gedung tersebut, berjalan berdekatan meski tidak benar-benar bersama-sama. Myungsoo lebih banyak diam mendengarkan orang lain mengobrol selama orientasi. Woohyun dapat melihat jelas bahwa ia merasa malu dan gugup, berada di sekitar banyak orang asing. Oleh karena itu Woohyun mencoba untuk selalu berada di sekitar Myungsoo. Di antara mereka semua, Woohyun yang sudah kenal Myungsoo paling lama selain Sunggyu. Yah, meski mereka berkenalan satu jam sebelum yang lainnya mengenal mereka, jadi tidak bisa dibilang lama juga.

Woohyun melihat seseorang yang langsung ia kenali di lobi tersebut, orang yang menyupir van yang ditumpanginya dua minggu lalu. Orang tersebut memandang ke arah mereka dan sepertinya ia langsung mengenali Woohyun juga, karena ia mendadak menunjuk ke arah Woohyun dan berteriak kencang-kencang, "Ooh, kamu yang waktu itu hampir kutabrak!"

"Dongwoo, Hyung, bicaranya jangan keras-keras." Myungsoo mengingatkan, meletakan telunjuk jarinya di depan bibirnya sendiri, "Ssh."

Dongwoo melirik kiri dan kanan, dan seperti terlihat baru sadar bahwa ia ada di depan umum, "Oh iya, ya."

Myungsoo menghampiri Dongwoo dan langsung memeluk lengan Dongwoo dengan erat, meletakan kepalanya ke bahu Dongwoo. Ia bahkan membungkuk sedikit demi melakukan itu, karena Dongwoo cukup pendek, bahkan lebih pendek dari Woohyun. Entah kenapa mereka terlihat mesra, membuat Woohyun merasa sedikit canggung. Ia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ia berhenti berjalan dan justru memperhatikan mereka.

"Hyung, aku nggak ada jadwal lagi kan, hari ini?" tanya Myungsoo, dengan nada mengantuk yang membuatnya terdengar seperti anak-anak yang mengeluh pada ibu mereka, "Aku ngantuk."

"Iya, nggak ada kok." Dongwoo menjawabnya, membelai dan kemudian menepuk kepala Myungsoo dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kamu langsung pulang?" tanya Myungsoo, kali ini ditujukan pada Woohyun. Woohyun kira, Myungsoo tak menyadari keberadaannya di sana.

"Iya."

"Bawa mobil?"

Woohyun ingin menangis. Punya motor saja tidak, apalagi mobil.

"Naik MRT."

"Oh." Myungsoo menoleh keluar, memandangi hujan yang lagi-lagi turun dengan lebat, "Hujan gini. Bawa payung?"

Woohyun menggeleng. Entah kenapa ia selalu malas membawa payung atau jas hujan, padahal di musim ini hampir setiap hari hujan. Malas bawa barang banyak-banyak, yang penting ia bahwa bekal, telepon genggam, dan dompet. Tiga barang itu sudah cukup.

"Paling aku tunggu hujannya selesai."

Stasiun MRT terdekat tidak jauh dan ia hanya perlu berjalan untuk sampai ke sana.

"Rumahmu masih di daerah yang waktu itu kan?" tanya Dongwoo dan Woohyun mengangguk. Dongwoo pun mengusulkan, "Kalau gitu ikut kami aja, apartemen Myungsoo kan dekat situ."

Woohyun sedikit memangap, tak menyangka akan mendapatkan tawaran seperti itu. Ia sih ingin langsung menerima. Lebih enak menumpang daripada harus naik kereta. Tapi ia tidak enak, jika ikut tanpa persetujuan Myungsoo. Ia menoleh ke Myungsoo, yang terlihat sudah seperti akan tertidur di bahu Dongwoo. Myungsoo hanya menggumam, "Iya, ikut aja."

"Oke, deh." Woohyun langsung menerima. Lagipula, tidak ada alasan untuk menolak.

"Ayo, ikut aku."

Dongwoo mulai berjalan dan Myungsoo mengeluarkan suara sedikit merengek ketika ia tidak bisa memeluk Dongwoo lagi. Ia tetap menempel pada Dongwoo, yang agak menyeretnya untuk berjalan. Pemandangan itu lucu, sebenarnya. Entah kenapa impresi pertama Myungsoo, dua minggu lalu, dan yang impresinya yang sekarang, cukup jauh berbeda. Myungsoo sama sekali tidak se- _cool­_ yang orang lain katakan. Ia pemalu, canggung, dan agak kekanak-kanakan. Woohyun hanya perlu memperhatikannya selama kurang lebih tiga jam untuk mengetahui hal tersebut.

Mereka turun ke _basement,_ dimana Dongwoo memarkirkan van yang mereka gunakan. Myungsoo langsung duduk di belakang, dan Woohyun bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah ia yang perlu duduk di depan. Namun begitu ia membuka pintu penumpang di depan dan melihat bangku penumpangnya, ia langsung mengerti kenapa Myungsoo tidak duduk di situ. Ada berbagai macam barang menumpuk di sana. Ada majalah-majalan, boneka babi dan ayam, mobil-mobilan, dan bahkan ada lego.

Ia langsung menutup pintunya lagi, dan memilih untuk duduk di belakang bersama Myungsoo. Mobil tersebut luas dan Woohyun and Myungsoo duduk di ujung kursi belakang tersebut, menyisakan banyak ruang di antara mereka.

Mereka pun akhirnya meninggalkan gedung tersebut, air hujan langsung mengguyur mobil mereka. Dongwoo berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir selama beberapa menit, namun begitu mereka sampai di jalanan lurus dan besar, ia langsung bertanya pada Woohyun, "Kamu main di _Spring Awakening_ juga?"

"Iya."

"Wah, kebetulan." Dongwoo berkata dengan semangat, "Pasti ini takdir."

"Mungkin." Woohyun tertawa, tak percaya bahwa ada orang lain yang mempercayai takdir seperti dirinya, "Kebetulan aku lolos audisinya."

"Wah, kalau gitu pasti kamu keren." Dongwoo memujinya, meski ia tidak tahu kemampuan Woohyun seperti apa. Woohyun merasa senang. Jarang-jarang ada yang suka rela memujinya seperti ini.

"Nggak juga, haha."

Mendadak ada suara benda terjatuh—dan benda itu adalah Myungsoo, yang belum lima menit duduk di mobil, sudah tertidur dengan mudahnya dan sekarang saking lelapnya, tubuhnya jatuh setengah terbaring di atas kuris mobil, kepalanya tepat berada di samping paha Woohyun. Ia sama sekali tak terbangun meski terjatuh seperti itu. Tangannya mengepal saat tertidur, dan ia terlihat benar-benar tenang dan pulas.

"Bisa tolong bantu dia supaya tidurnya lebih nyaman?" pinta Dongwoo, tak dapat melakukan apa pun karena ia tengah menyetir, "Bocah ini, pasti tidak tidur semalaman karena gugup."

Oh, pantas saja Myungsoo terlihat agak Lelah.

"Gimana caranya supaya dia lebih nyaman?" tanya Woohyun, tak tahu cara membuat Myungsoo dapat tidur dengan lebih nyaman.

"Ada bantal di belakang, kamu bisa ambil dan sematkan di bawah kepalanya," Dongwoo memberitahunya, "Tenang aja, dia kalau tidur udah kayak orang mati, nggak akan kebangun."

Woohyun menggerakan tubuhnya untuk melihat ke bagian belakang mobil yang sepenuhnya berfungsi sebagai bagasi yang dipenuhi baju dan barang lainnya. Ia berhasil melihat sebuah bantal, tapi bantal itu ada jauh di belakang dan ia tak dapat mengambil bantal tersebut.

Ia duduk lagi dan memilih untuk mengangkat kepala Myungsoo pelan-pelan, dan kemudian menggeser tubuhnya ke kanan sebelum meletakan kepala Myungsoo di pangkuannya. Myungsoo bergerak sedikit dan menggumamkan sebuah kata tak jelas, namun ia tidak terbangun.

"Seperti ini saja, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Woohyun. Tidak lucu kan, kalau tahu-tahu dia dituntut karena melecehkan seorang artis.

"Tidak apa-apa." Dongwoo mengangguk menyetujui, sebelum ia melirik pada Woohyun lagi melalui kaca mobil di depan, "Boleh minta bantuan lagi?"

"Ya?"

"Tolong bantu dia di musikalmu," Dongwoo berucap, suaranya lebih halus dibandingkan sebelumnya, mungkin pertanda bahwa ia sedang serius, "Temani dia, apalagi kalau dia sudah kelihatan gugup, mengisolasi dirinya sendiri, atau bertingkah aneh."

"...."

Woohyun tidak menyangka bahwa Dongwoo akan mendadak meminta bantuan seperti itu, seakan Woohyun adalah kawan lama mereka, padahal mereka baru saja kenal. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Dongwoo mendadak memintanya melakukan itu.

"Kamu keliatannya kayak orang baik." Tambah Dongwoo, sepertinya sebagai sebuah usaha agar Woohyun menerima permintaannya.

"Aku memang orang baik," Woohyun menyetujui apa yang dikatakan Dongwoo, kemudian menyetujui permintaannya, "Dan oke, itu nggak masalah buatku."

Bukankah ia sudah agak melakukan apa yang diminta Dongwoo, hari ini?

"Anak ini sering membuatku khawatir, kadang." Dongwoo menghela nafas, mendadak seperti orang yang sedang memiliki banyak masalah, berbeda jauh dari keceriaannya yang tadi. Sepertinya ia benar-benar peduli pada Myungsoo, jika ia sampai meminta Woohyun untuk mengawasi Myungsoo. Entah mengapa Woohyun merasa agak iri, ingin disayangi juga.

"Dia tinggal di apartemen yang mana?"

"Gold Apartment." Jawab Dongwoo tanpa ragu-ragu, "Tahu, kan?

"Oh, dekat." Woohyun meningat-ngingat kawasan apartemen elit yang berada sekitar dua kilometer dari daerah perumahan tempat rumahnya berada, "Tapi kenapa tinggal di sana? Kan jauh dari daerah-daerah tempat _broadcasting._ "

Ia tidak tinggal di pinggiran, tapi ia tinggal cukup jauh dari pusat Seoul, dimana segala kegiatan yang berhubungan dengan _broadcasting_ dan _entertainment_ diadakan. Myungsoo pasti sering harus pergi ke pusat kota Seoul, seharusnya ia tinggal di daerah sana saja.

"Aku juga nggak ngerti," Dongwoo menggelengkan kepalanya, "Untung aku belum menikah, jadi bisa cari tempat tinggal daerah sini juga, kalau nggak, bisa mati aku jemput dia tiap hari."

Mendadak, Woohyun kepikiran sesuatu.

"Kalau gitu, harusnya aku bisa numpang kalian kalau ada latihan."

"..."

Tunggu. Harusnya kalimat tadi ada di otaknya saja, tapi kenapa ia mengucapkanya keras-keras? Ia cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Kalau boleh sih," supaya tidak terlalu terdengar _shameless._

"Well, lebih baik tanya Myungsoo langsung. Aku sih, nggak masalah." Jawab Dongwoo. Wah, dia benar-benar baik hati.

"Oh oke, mungkin nanti kalau dia bangun, aku bisa tanya."

Dongwoo menghiraukan Woohyun, dan lanjut menginterogasinya, "Gimana dia dan Sunggyu tadi?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Mereka ngobrol kan? Soalnya udah lama, mereka nggak bertemu. Dan... _well_ , hubungan mereka berdua cukup rumit. Aku jadi agak khawatir."

Woohyun mengingat-ngingat suasana antara Sunggyu dan Myungsoo tadi. Saat ia dan Myungsoo kembali ke ruangan, Myungsoo masih sangat tegang ketika berada di sekitar Sunggyu meski Woohyun dapat melihat bahwa Myungsoo berusaha keras untuk tenang. Mereka berdua canggung di hadapan satu sama lain, padahal karakter mereka bersahabat jadi mereka pun harus bisa untuk tidak canggung.

"Oh, mereka sempat mengobrol, kok." Woohyun menjelaskan, "Tapi agak kaku."

Woohyun memandang Myungsoo yang masih pulas dan baru menyadari bahwa tanpa disadarinya ia terus membelai kepala Myungsoo, persis apa yang dilakukannya ketika keponakannya tidur di pangkuannya.

"Oke, oke." Dongwoo mengangguk. Mobil mereka berhenti karena macet dan Dongwoo terdiam lama, seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Ia akhirnya menoleh ke belakang, menatap Woohyun secara langsung, dan akhirnya bertanya, "Namamu siapa?"

Sudah mengobrol dari tadi, tapi baru ditanya nama sekarang. Rasanya sedih.


	3. Act III

Woohyun melirik ke luar, dan kemudian ke deretan meja kosong di hadapannya. Ia tersenyum, merasa lega dan senang karena akhirnya restorannya kosong setelah pekerja waktu paruh mereka pamit pulang. Ia meninggalkan meja kasir yang telah menjadi pusat pertarungannya selama sehari penuh, dan berjalan ke sebuah mesin yang berada di pojok restoran tersebut. Ia menyalakan mesin tersebut, sebuah mesin yang menjadi kebanggaannya karena berkat mesin itu terkadang yang ia bisa menunjukan kehebatannya dalam bernyanyi.

Mesin karaoke.

Woohyun tidak tahu kenapa dahulu tiba-tiba ia mendapatkan ide untuk membeli sebuah mesin karaoke untuk restoran orang tuanya ini, serta membuat restoran ini menjadi sebuah restoran kedap suara. Ia membutuhkan banyak usaha dan waktu untuk meyakinkan orang tuanya untuk mewujudkan idenya, tapi toh pada akhirnya ternyata idenya membuahkan hasil yang bagus bagi restoran mereka. Terkadang restoran mereka disewa oleh para karyawan yang kumpul-kumpul dan berpesta setelah kerja karena mereka bisa makan dan karaokean di satu tempat sekaligus.

Ia berencana untuk karaoke semalaman malam ini, kalau perlu sampai suaranya habis. Ia tidak bisa pulang karena kamarnya diambil alih oleh saudara-saudaranya yang datang untuk merayakan _chuseok_ lusa ini. Rumahnya terlalu kecil untuk menampung semua orang yang datang sehingga si bungsu yang polos dan tak bersalah ini pun dikorbankan agar semua orang bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Ia tidak merasa senang akan hal tersebut, tapi ia bersyukur juga karena ia tidak perlu mendengar celotehan tante-tantenya. Ia yakin, bahwa setiap kali ia bertemu dengan sanak saudaranya, konversasi yang terjadi selalu seperti ini:

‘Kamu kapan punya kerjaan selain jadi pelayan?’

‘Aku pemain musikal, Tante.’

‘Anak tetangga Tante sekarang sudah punya usaha sendiri.’

‘Anak tetangga memang biasanya keliatan lebih kinclong, Tante.’

‘Terus kapan kamu punya pacar?’

‘Aku lagi nggak butuh pacar, Tante, aku butuh uang dari Tante.’

Ia juga berharap suaranya habis supaya ia punya alasan lagi untuk tidak bicara dengan para tante dengan tingkat rasa penasaran super tinggi tersebut. Ia sudah lelah mencari alasan kenapa ia sedang tidak punya pacar, atau belum menikah, atau belum punya pendapatan pasti. Setidaknya jika masalah pendapatan, ia masih bisa menjelaskan kalau ia masih mau mengejar mimpinya. Soal pacar? Kalau ia sedang berpacaran dengan seorang pria, tentu ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya karena pasti mereka langsung heboh dan ingin tahu siapa pacarnya. Tak satu orang pun di keluarganya yang tahu bahwa ia adalah seorang biseksual. Kalau sampai ketahuan, ia tak berani menghadapi apa yang dapat terjadi.

Setelah mesin karaoke tersebut akhirnya menyala, ia langsung memilih sebuah lagu dan mengambil mik yang akan menjadi senjatanya untuk bernyanyi. Saat musik mulai terdengar, ia pun menari dan kemudian bernyanyi sekeras yang ia mau, tak peduli bahwa waktu sudah hampir menunjuk ke angka 11 malam.

“ _SEULPOHAJIMA, NO NO NO~ HONJAGA ANYA, NO NO NO~_ ”

Lagu APink tersebut sampai sekarang masih menjadi lagu favoritnya untuk dinyanyikan saat ia merasa ia harus menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Saking seringnya ia menonton video musik dan penampilan dari lagu tersebut, ia sampai hafal tariannya. Terkadang kalau ia sedang sendiri atau sedang mabuk, ia bisa menarikan tarian tersebut.

Berhubung saat ini ia sedang sendirian, ia pun menari dan menyanyi dengan semangat.

“ _NAEGA NOL BICHWO JULGE~”_

Ia semakin bersemangat ketika lagu mencapai _refrain_ keduanya, bernyanyi sambil menari. Namun ketika ia menolehkan badannya ke arah lain karena sebuah gerakan, matanya menangkap sesosok—yang semoga—manusia, berdiri di dalam restoran, hanya sekitar dua langkah dari pintu masuk. Woohyun langsung membeku karena ia tak menyadari ada orang yang masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menoton aksinya.

“Uhm…” Woohyun hanya dapat berkata, sementara musik masih terdengar. Ia cepat-cepat mengganti posisi dan berdiri tegak, secara kaku mengucapkan, “Halo, selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?”

Ia menunggu jawaban, namun orang yang menggunakan pakai serba hitam itu hanya diam, terlihat menahan tawa. Ia perhalan melepaskan masker hitam yang ia gunakan, dan Woohyun hanya bisa membuka mulut lebar ketika ia melihat bahwa orang tersebut adalah Myungsoo. Seketika, sebuah pertanyaan muncul di kepala Woohyun: _astaga, kenapa aku tidak pernah muncul secara berwibawa di hadapan pemuda ini?_

“Woohyun- _ssi_ ,” pemuda berlesung pipit itu menyapanya. Pemuda itu tengah memangku seekor kucing di tangannya, seekor kucing yang berwarna abu gelap dan hampir tak terlihat oleh Woohyun yang fokus menatap wajah Myungsoo.

“L- _ssi_!” Woohyun balas menyapa Myungsoo dengan keras, lupa kalau masih ada memegang mikrofon yang masih diarahkannya ke mulutnya, “Kamu kenapa ada di sini?”

“Karena aku lapar?” jawab Myungsoo, seakan menganggap bahwa pertanyaan Woohyun adalah pertanyaan yang terlalu konyol untuk ditanyakan. Myungsoo mengelus kucing yang berada di pangkuannya.

“Tahu darimana aku kerja di sini?”

“Aku memang langganan di sini, kok.”

Woohyun merasa agak kecewa. Ia pikir Myungsoo merasa penasaran dengannya sampai-sampai ia mencari tahu tempat Woohyun bekerja. Tapi sebentar, jika ia langganan di sini, kenapa Woohyun tidak pernah melihatnya? Dan jika memang ia langganan di sini, berarti kemungkinan Myungsoo tahu siapa dia semenjak mereka pertemu, tapi Myungsoo tidak mengatakan apa pun soal itu.

“Oh…kok aku nggak pernah lihat kamu?” tanya Woohyun, sejuta pertanyaan ada di kepalanya saat ini dan ia pun mencoba mengingat apakah ia pernah melihat Myungsoo di restoran ini sebelumnya.

“Aku datang malam-malam,” Myungsoo memberitahunya dan dengan bangga meyatakan, “dan aku jago kamuflase.”

Perlahan Woohyun teringat satu sosok yang selalu muncul dengan pakaian serba hitam dan tertutup, seperti Myungsoo saat ini. Ia hanya dapat melihat mata pelanggan itu dan kini, saat ia melihat mata Myungsoo, mata mereka cocok.

“AAH! Aku pernah lihat kamu!” Woohyun akhirnya berteriak, menyadari bahwa sosok mencurigakan yang selama ini terkadang muncul di restorannya adalah Myungsoo.

Myungsoo tersenyum lebar saat Woohyun akhirnya menunjukan tanda-tanda mengenaliya. “Aku boleh duduk?”

“Oh! Ya boleh kok,” Woohyun berkata, baru menyadari bahwa dari tadi mereka berdiri dengan canggung. Woohyun menemani Myungsoo duduk ke meja makan terdekat dan akhirnya, baru ingat untuk bertanya, “Mau makan apa?”

“Hmm…” Myungsoo berpikir selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian langsung memesan satu per satu, “Satu mangkok _Jajangmyeon_ dan satu porsi _Samgyetang,_ minumnya teh aja.”

“Oke.” Woohyun mencatat pesanan tersebut di otaknya dan kemudian meminta izin, “Aku masak dulu.”

Myungsoo mengangguk kecil dan Woohyun langsung pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan pesanan Myungsoo. Satu mangkok _jajangmyeon_ dan satu porsi _samgyetang_ sepertinya terlalu banyak untuk dimakan satu orang, tapi Woohyun tak mau mempertanyakannya. Ia dengan cekatan memasak kedua menu tersebut, sudah hafal cara memasaknya tanpa harus melihat resep ibunya lagi. Biasanya, ia lebih sering menjadi pelayan dan kasir di sini, tapi jika mereka sedang kekurangan staff, terkadang ia juga sering membantu menjadi koki.

Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit sebelum ia selesai memasak semuanya. Ia dengan cepat mengantar makanan-makanan tersebut ke meja Myungsoo, yang bermain dengan kucingnya di atas meja saat tengah menunggu makanan datang.

“Woohyun- _ssi_ ,” Myungsoo memanggilnya, saat _samgyetang_ -nya telah tiba, “Bukannya restoran ini harusnya udah tutup?”

“Tadi belum tutup, kamu pelanggan terakhir kami.” Jelas Woohyun. Mereka tutup pukul 11 malam, dan Myungsoo datang beberapa menit sebelum jarum jam benar-bear menunjuk ke angka 11.

“Ooh,” Myungsoo mengangguk lagi, sambil menarik mangkuk _jajangmyun­-_ nya lebih dekat ke arahnya. Ia menatap Woohyun lagi dan teringat, “Ah, tadi kan kamu karaokean, lanjut saja, anggap saja aku hantu di sini.”

Woohyun mendengus kecil. Kehadiran Myungsoo terlalu terasa meski ia hanya makan, akan sulit bagi Woohyun untuk menganggap Myungsoo tak ada. Namun meski begitu, ia tetap menyetujui, “Oh, oke…”

Ia masih harus mencoba membuat suaranya menghilang lagi. Oleh karena itu ia mengambil lagi mikrofon dan remot mesin karaoke yang diletakannya secara sembarangan. Ia memilih dua buah lagu yang memang dari tadi ingin dinyayikannya, dua buah lagu balada yang akan lebih membuatnya terlihat berwibawa dibandingkan _No No No._ Lagu pertama adalah _Last Memories_ dan yang kedua adalah _Making Memories._ Woohyun juga tak tahu kenapa ia memilih dua lagu yang berhubugan dengan memori.

Ia menyanyikan lagu-lagu tersebut, sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Myungsoo yang sangat fokus makan. Saat ia selesai menyanyikan lagu keduanya, Myungsoo sudah selesai melahap _jajangmyeon_ -nya dan mulai memakan _samgyetang-_ nya. Woohyun merasa takjub dengan kecepatan Myungsoo makan, takjub bahwa ia sanggup memakan dua porsi makanan. Saking takjubnya, ia tak sengaja bertanya, “Kamu belum makan seharian?”

Tanpa disangka, Myungsoo menjawab, “Iya.”

Pantas saja, ia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang kelaparan saat makan. Woohyun bisa memaklumi itu, tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak bisa makan seharian. Setidaknya Myungsoo tidak marah-marah tak jelas meski ia belum makan seharian.

“Ada _request_ lagu?” tanya Woohyun, siapa tahu ia bisa menghibur Myungsoo dengan nyanyiannya.

“As I Live-nya S.G. Wannabe!” Myungsoo langsung menjawab dengan kencang. Lagu yang cukup sulit untuk dinyayikan sendirian, meski bukannya tidak mungkin. Mendadak, Woohyun mendapatkan sebuah ide.

“Mau duet?”

Myungsoo terlihat terkejut dengan tawaran Woohyun. Ia mengigit bibir dan kemudian berkata, “Aku nggak jago nyanyi.”

Ternyata, bukan hanya Woohyun yang sering tanpa sengaja berbohong. Myungsoo jelas-jelas berbohong. Ia terkenal sebagai seorang artis yang sempurna, selain memiliki penampilan di atas rata-rata, ia juga bisa akting dan bernyanyi. Woohyun juga pernah menonton penampilan Myungsoo beberapa hari lalu di _youtube_ karena ia merasa penasaran, dan ternyata orang-orang tidak berbohong saat mereka mengatakan bahwa meski ia seseorang yang debut karena wajahnya, ia ternyata bisa bernyanyi.

“Kalau kamu nggak jago nyanyi, kamu nggak akan keterima main musikal.” Kata Woohyun, menggelengkan kepala karena kebohongan Myungsoo. Ia menggerakan tangan, menyuruh Myungsoo untuk datang ke tempatnya, “Sini.”

Myungsoo sejenak ragu-ragu apakah ia harus menuruti Woohyun atau tidak. Namun akhirya ia menoleh ke kucingnya yang sekarang sedang berbaring di atas meja, dan berkata, “Byul, diam di sini ya, jangan habisin makananku.”

Woohyun tersenyum karena tawaranya diterima, sekaligus merasa bahwa Myungsoo lucu berbicara dengan seekor kucing seperti itu. Ia mengambil satu mikrofon tambahan yang ada di atas di mesin dan menyolokannya ke mesin tersebut. Setelah itu ia menghampiri Myungsoo yang sudah berdiri di tempat Woohyun tadi berdiri.

“Nih,” ia menyerahkan mikrofon itu ke Myungsoo, yang langsung menerimanya. Woohyun langsung mencari lagu yang Myungsoo inginkan dan ketika ia menemukannya di daftar, ia langsung memainkannya.

“ _Sarado aneunge anire…”_ Myungsoo mulai menyanyikan lagu tersebut dengan pelan dan penuh keraguan, matanya menatap Woohyun seakan mencari kepastian. Woohyun tersenyum padanya dan mengangguk, mengangkat jempol pula, berusaha untuk menyemangati Myungsoo untuk lanjut menyanyi secara lebih percaya diri. Ia masih terus bernyanyi dengan penuh keraguan, namun ketika Woohyun ikut bernyanyi, Myungsoo akhirnya perlahan terdengar lebih yakin saat bernyanyi.

Woohyun pikir, seseorang yang sudah berpengalaman tampil di depan umum seperti Myungsoo akan langsung dengan mudah bernyanyi tanpa merasa ragu-ragu. Namun sepertinya Woohyun salah. Oke, mungkin bisa saja Myungsoo ragu karena sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam dan ia tidak mau mengganggu orang lain, namun Woohyun rasa, Myungsoo ragu bukan hanya karena itu, meski ia tidak tahu alasan pastinya. Entah kenapa ia merasa bangga ketika akhirnya Myungsoo benar-benar mengeluarkan suaranya dengan kencang dan bernyanyi dengan lebih mantap.

“ _Na saldaga~_ ”

Mereka mengakhiri lagu tersebut dan Woohyun langsung berkomentar, “Tuh, kan, bisa nyanyi.”

Myungsoo tersenyum malu-malu mendengarkan ucapannya tersebut, menatap lantai dan tangannya yang tak memegang mikrofon menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Sepertinya Woohyun salah lagi. Ia pikir, Myungsoo sudah terbiasa dengan pujian dan ucapannya yang bahkan bukan benar-benar pujian tak akan membuat Myungsoo merasakan apa pun.

“Mau nyanyi lagi? Gratis, kok.”

 

_____

 

Myungsoo mengambil sisa-sisa daging yang masih menempel di tulang ayamnya, dan kemudian memberikannya ke Byul yang memakan daging tersebut dengan lahap. Woohyun menatapnya melakukan itu dari bangku di seberang mejanya, entah kenapa terlihat sedih melihat makanan yang dibuatnya diberikan ke kucing. Mereka berdua sudah lelah setelah hampir sejam bernyanyi terus menerus dan bahkan Myungsoo merasa sedikit lapar lagi setelah mereka selesai. Myungsoo cukup bersenang-senang malam ini, meski pun ia awalnya ragu-ragu karena ia tak merasa terlalu percaya diri, bernyanyi di hadapan Woohyun. Ia pun tidak tahu kenapa meski ia sudah sering tampil, ia masih sering merasa gugup.

“Suaramu bagus,” puji Myungsoo, masih sambil memberi makan Byul, “Kenapa tidak jadi _idol_ atau penyanyi biasa aja?”

Myungsoo merasa cukup heran, dari tadi. Woohyun memiliki suara yang sangat indah dan kemampuan bernyanyi rata-rata, wajahnya pun cocok untuk menjadi seorang _idol_. Meski pun ia tidak menjadi seorang _idol,_ setidaknya ia bisa jadi solois yang cukup terkenal. Namun justru sekarang Woohyun menjadi seorang pemain musikal. Mungkin memang ia benar-benar _passionate_ mengenai musikal.

“Aku sudah pernah mencoba, kok,” jawab Woohyun menangkat bahu dan kemudian menopang dagu, “Cuma...rasanya ada yang nggak tepat, waktu itu. Jadi aku gagal debut.”

Myungsoo mengangguk kecil. Mungkin saja justru tidak terlibat dengan dunia _entertainment_ yang glamoris justru merupakan pilihan yang lebih tepat. Terkadang, Myungsoo pun masih menyesali keputusannya untuk menyetujui tawaran menjadi seorang _trainee,_ delapan tahun lalu. Ia merasa pekerjaannya yang sekarang, justru menghancurkan emosi dan kebahagiaannya. Terkadang, ketika ia tampil di hadapan banyak orang, ia merasa tengah membohongi orang-orang tersebut.

“Dunia _entertainment_ memang berat,” Myungsoo berkomentar tanpa berpikir panjang, “Nanti kalau ternyata aku reinkarnasi, aku nggak akan jadi artis lagi.”

“Kalau gitu kamu hebat, dong, bisa bertahan.”

Myungsoo tertawa mendengar kalimat itu. Tangannya mengelus kepala Byul yang sekarang sepertinya mengantuk dan kekenyangan, membuatnya menatap jam dinding yang terpajang di restoran tersebut. Sudah jam satu, seharusnya mereka tak di sini lagi dan mungkin seharusnya Woohyun sudah membereskan restoran ini.

“Nggak juga.” Jawab Myungsoo secara terlambat, sebelum bertanya lagi, “Sudah larut malam, kamu harus pulang, kan?”

Woohyun menggelengkan kepalanya, “Aku nggak pulang, aku nginap sini.”

Myungsoo memandang sekelilingnya, bertanya-tanya apakah ada kamar di sini atau jika restoran ini menyatu dengan sebuah tempat tinggal. Meski ia sudah sering pergi ke restoran ini selama dua tahun terakhir, ia tidak mengetahui hal itu.

“Di sini ada kamar?” tanyanya, pada akhirnya, setelah tidak menemukan tanda-tanda yang menunjukan ke beradaaan sebuah kamar di restoran itu.

“Nggak ada,” Woohyun menunjuk ke lantai kosong di dekat kasir, “Aku mau gerai tikar.”

Myungsoo memberengut. Tidur di lantai seperti itu, pasti tidak akan nyaman. Woohyun bisa-bisa masuk angin atau sakit badan saat ia bangun besok.

“Oh, kenapa nggak pulang?”

“Rumahku sedang penuh, keluarga jauhku pada datang buat _Chuseok._ ” Jelas Woohyun. Memang lusa sudah _chuseok_ jadi Myungsoo tidak heran jika keluarga Woohyun sedang berkumpul. Namun ia masih heran kenapa Woohyun sampai harus tidur di luar rumah, di restoran ini, di atas lantai yang dingin. Woohyun setidaknya harus tidur banyak meski ia tidur di lantai, karena kalau dia kurang tidur dan tidurnya di lantai pula, dia pasti akan menderita.

“Ooh, kalau gitu, aku pulang saja.”

Supaya Woohyun bisa beristirahat, maka ia harus pulang karena jika ia masih di sini maka Woohyun harus terus menemaninya.

“Oke, jangan lupa bayar.”

Myungsoo tertawa mendengar hal tersebut, “Iya.”

Tidak, ia tidak lupa bahwa ia masih harus membayar. Lagipula terakhir kalinya ia pernah berhutang saat makan adalah saat ia masih menjadi seorang _trainee_ yang tak punya sepeser pun uang dan dipaksa diet dengan cara tidak dibelikan makanan. Ia berdiri dan membawa Byul ke pangkuannya lagi, kucing tersebut sudah mengantuk sehingga ia tidak memberontak saat dibawa. Woohyun mengikutinya ke kasir dan Myungsoo langsung menyerahkan uang pas ke Woohyun, sudah hafal akan harga yang harus dibayarnya karena ia selalu memesan makanan yang sama ketika ia datang ke restoran ini. Woohyun menerimanya dan menyimpannya dengan cepat ke laci kasir.

“Pulang naik apa?” tanya Woohyun, mungkin berbasa-basi sebelum Myungsoo benar-benar pamit pulang. Ia terlihat cukup lelah sekarang, setelah menghabiskan tenaganya untuk berkaraoke. Awalnya, mereka menyanyikan lagu melankolis namun pada akhirnya Woohyun juga menyanyikan banyak lagu _girlgroups._ Ia bahkan hafal beberapa tariannya.

“Jalan kaki.”

Woohyun agak tercengang mendengar jawaban itu.

“Kamu tadi ke sini jalan kaki?”

Myungsoo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

“Tapi kan bahaya jalan kaki jam segini.”

Myungsoo sudah sering jalan di tengah gelapnya malam, merasa nyaman melakukan hal tersebut karena suasana yang lebih sepi dibandingkan siang hari. Cuacanya pun lebih sejuk, dibandingkan siang hari, dan lebih kecil probabilitas menemui orang-orang yang mengenalinya. Di malam hari, biasanya, biar pun ada orang yang berhasil mengenalinya, mereka biasanya tak peduli. Jadi ia tak merasa bahwa berjalan kaki di malam hari seperti ini terlalu berbahaya. Lagipula, jarak antara restoran ini dan apartemennya, tak terlalu jauh. Ia akan tiba selambat-lambatnya dalam setengah jam.

“Aku bisa naik taksi kalau ada,” kata Myungsoo, agar Woohyun tak merasa khawatir, jika ia memang merasa khawatir, “Kalau nggak, ya aku jalan kaki.”

Woohyun berpikir sejenak, sebelum mendapatkan sebuah ide dan langsung mengajukannya, “Aku antar aja deh, gimana? Aku ada motor. Biasanya sih buat _delivery,_ tapi sekarang lagi nggak dipakai.”

Myungsoo benar-benar tak menduga tawaran tersebut. Ia kira Woohyun hanya berbasa-basi menanyakan soal bagaimana Myungsoo akan pulang, namun sepertinya pertanyaan tersebut bukan hanya sekedar basa-basi. Meski tawaran tersebut cukup menggiurkan, namun ia tidak mau merepotkan Woohyun yang harus menyetir motor jika Myungsoo menerima tawarannya.

“Nggak usah, nanti kamu repot.” Ia menolak secara halus.

“Beneran, dari pada jalan sendirian kalau tahu-tahu ada perampok di tengah jalan, bagaimana?” Woohyun bersikeras, tak menerima tolakan Myungsoo begitu saja. Myungsoo tidak pernah bertemu dengan perampok sebelumnya, namun ia tahu jika ia beralasan seperti itu, maka Woohyun akan berkata, _Kalau hari ini ternyata bertemu, bagaimana?_

Ia berpikir keras untuk menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, namun entah kenapa pada akhirnya ia mengatakan, “Ada Byul.”

“…”

Woohyun memandangnya seakan ia baru saja mengatakan hal yang benar-benar konyol. Dan Myungsoo sadar bahwa ia memang baru melontarkan sebuah argumen yang tak masuk akal. Namun terkadang ia memang merasa bahwa Byul bisa cukup galak untuk menakuti orang lain.

Ia menghela nafas, kehabisan argumen meski argumentasi belum benar-benar dimulai, “Ya sudah, kalau nggak merepotkan.”

Woohyun menyengir mendengar persetujuan Myungsoo dan keluar dari kasir sambil mengambil kunci motor yang tergantung di dekat kasir. Ia mengambil tangan Myungsoo dan kemudian menariknya keluar, “Ayo.”

Saat mereka tiba di luar, Woohyun melepaskan tangannya unuk mengunci pintu restoran erat-erat. Myungsoo menunggu Woohyun selesai memastikan bahwa pintu tersebut tidak akan mudah dibobol. Setelah Woohyun merasa puas, ia berjalan ke samping restoran dan tahu-tahu mengeluarkan sebuah motor bebek dengan sebuah helm mengantung di spion. Ia mendorong motor tersebut ke arah Myungsoo dan berhenti untuk membuka jok motor, mengeluarkan satu helm lainnya dan menyerahkannya pada Myungsoo. Myungsoo meletakan Byul ke atas jalan dan memakai helm tersebut, sementara Woohyun menaiki motor, menyalakan mesin motor tersebut dan memanaskannya. Myungsoo mengambil Byul lagi, dan kemudian menunggu.

“Naik,” perintah Woohyun setelah beberapa saat, perintah yang langsung dituruti Myungsoo. Myungsoo tak kesulitan untuk naik ke atas motor tersebut meski tengah memegang Byul. Ia mempernyaman posisi duduknya dan kemudian memberitahu Woohyun, “Aku sudah siap.”

“Pegangan erat-erat.” Perintah Woohyun lagi. Myungsoo menatap Byul yang sedang berada di pangkuannya, masih belum tertidur.

“Tapi aku lagi pegang Byul.”

Ia tidak mau melepaskan Byul. Bagaimana jika kucing itu mendadak melompat dari motor saat motor tengah melaju? Myungsoo tidak mau kehilangan Byul.

“Ya sudah, pegangan sebisamu.”

Myungsoo menuruti itu, satu tangannya yang tak perlu menahan Byul mencengkram erat kaus yang Woohyun gunakan. Motor pun akhirnya mulai melaju, meninggalkan restoran tersebut.

Tidak lama sebelum akhirnya mereka sampai ke depan gedung apartemen Myungsoo, karena jaraknya memang dekat dan jalanan pun sudah cukup sepi. Mereka diam di sepanjang perjalanan, Myungsoo tak mau mengalihkan perhatian Woohyun yang harus fokus menyetir. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit sebelum motor tersebut berhenti. Untungnya, Byul tertidur di jalan dan tidak melompat dari motor. Ketika motor berhenti total, Myungsoo pun turun sepelan mungkin dari motor agar Byul tak terbangun. Ia melepaskan helm yang digunakannya dan menyerahkannya kembali ke Woohyun.

Baru ketika ia turun, ia menyadari bahwa Woohyun tahu dimana ia tinggal meski Myungsoo belum pernah memberitahunya.

“Kamu tau apartemenku darimana?” tanya Myungsoo, mendadak merasa curiga. Ia sudah pernah menghadapi _sasaeng_ dan _stalker_ yang entah bagaimana bisa mengetahui dimana ia tinggal, jadi mendadak ia merasa curiga.

“Aku pernah tanya Dongwoo.” Jawab Woohyun tanpa merasa panik akan pertanyaan yang secara mendadak Myungsoo ajukan. Myungsoo merasa lega kembali, mendengar jawaban tersebut.

“Makasih atas tumpangannya.” Myungsoo berterima kasih dengan tulus. Ia harap Woohyun bukan tipe orang yang bersikap baik padanya karena mengharapkan sesuatu.

“Sama-sama.” Ucap Woohyun, “Aku balik dulu.”

Woohyun bersiap-siap kembali untuk menancap gas, namun Myungsoo mendadak membayangkan Woohyun tidur di atas lantai dan menggigil kedinginan. Udara sudah cukup dingin di Oktober ini, bagaimana jika Woohyun terkena hiportemia? Meski mereka belum cukup mengenal satu sama lain, tetap saja Myungsoo merasa khawatir.

“Uhm, Woohyun- _ssi_!” panggilnya, sebelum Woohyun benar-benar pergi.

Woohyun menoleh lagi padanya, “Ya?”

“Daripada tidur di lantai, bagaimana kalau menginap di apartemenku saja?”

“Hah?”

 

_____

 

Woohyun berguling-guling di atas kasur, tak menyangka bahwa malam ini ia akan tidur di kasur yang bahkan lebih empuk dibanding kasurnya sendiri. Ternyata memang seperti ini rezeki orang baik, kebaikannya dibalas pula dengan kebaikan lagi. Ia tak bisa menolak tawaran Myungsoo, karena ia sendiri sebenarnya tak mau tidur di kursi atau di atas lantai. Ia tak mau tubuhnya mengalami penuaaan dini karena tidur di atas lantai terus menerus.

Myungsoo mengatakan bahwa lebih baik ia menganggap bahwa apartemen ini adalah miliknya sendiri, untuk hari ini. Ia diperbolehkan untuk melakukan dan menggunakan apa pun asal ia tidak merusak satu barang pun. Apartemen Myungsoo jauh lebih kecil dari yang dibayangkan Woohyun. Tentu, apartemen ini masih terlihat cukup besar untuk ditinggali oleh satu orang. Namun ia membayangkan bahwa apartemen ini berukuran seperti apartemen Do Minjoon di _You From Another Star._ Ia tidak kecewa, justru ia jauh lebih nyaman dengan seperti ini.

Besok—atau lebih tepatnya, hari ini—restoran tidak akan buka, jadi ia tidak perlu bangun pagi. Myungsoo pun mengatakan bahwa ia akan tidur sampai siang, jadi Woohyun benar-benar tidak perlu berusaha bangun pagi. Kamar yang digunakannya adalah kamar tamu yang sering digunakan oleh Dongwoo kalau ia tidak sempat pulang setelah bekerja seharian dengan Myungsoo. Ia merasa senang bisa menikmati tempat seperti ini. Ia berharap suatu hari, ia bisa mempunyai apartemen seperti ini.

Ia duduk lagi, merasa belum ingin tidur, dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar, melihat-lihat apartemen Myungsoo. Ia berusaha berjalan tanpa suara, karena ia yakin sekarang Myungsoo sudah tertidur lelap. Apartemen Myungsoo berdesain minimalis, ada beberapa lukisan yang terpajang di satu dinding, dan ada juga beberapa foto di dinding lainnya. Furnitur Myungsoo kebanyakan berwarna hitam, membuat apartemen ini terlihat sedikit monoton. Ia melihat ada sebuah piano terpajang di tengah ruangan, membuatnya ingin memainkannya.

Ia pun melirik ke foto-foto yang Myungsoo pajang, baik di dinding atau pun di atas lemari-lemari kecil. Ia bisa melihat beberapa foto keluarga Myungsoo dan beberapa foto pemandangan yang mungkin Myungsoo potret sendiri. Ia tak menduga bahwa ia akan menemukan foto Myungsoo dengan beberapa anggota _boyband_ -nya, di antara foto-foto tersebut. Ia mendadak ingat betapa menghebohkannya ketika _boyband_ tersebut mendadak dibubarkan karena salah satu anggotanya terlibat dalam sebuah skandal, padahal waktu itu mereka tengah mulai terkenal. Anggota yang terlibat skandal tersebut akhirnya bunuh diri setelah _boyband-_ nya dibubarkan dan anggota itu ada di foto ini.

Ironis, karena seluruh anggota _boyband_ tersebut terlihat bahagia di foto ini, terutama Myungsoo.

Woohyun mendadak merinding, meski ia mengasihani Myungsoo yang harus kehilangan seorang temannya. Ia memalingkan wajah dari foto tersebut dan kembali ke kamar tamu, memutuskan untuk menghentikan eksplorasi singkatnya.

 

_____

 

Woohyun mengelap tangannya ke bajunya, baru saja selesai mencuci piring yang baru digunakannya untuk makan. Ia baru saja menggoreng nasi goreng _kimchi_ karena ia merasa kelaparan tapi tak bisa keluar karena jika ia keluar, ia tidak akan bisa kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen karena ia tak mengetahui _passcode_ pintu apartemen ini. Ia memasak menggunakan sisa nasi yang ada di _magic jar_ Myungsoo dan kimci yang ada kulkas. Woohyun berharap bahwa Myungsoo tak akan marah karena Woohyun tak meminta izin untuk menggunakan bahan-bahan tersebut.

Setelah selesai mencuci, ia memutuskan untuk menyeduh satu cangkir kopi. Jika ternyata Myungsoo marah, mungkin nanti ia akan mengganti kopi yang ia pakai. Ia masih merasa sedikit mengantuk, meski ia sudah bangun semenjak tiga jam lalu, jam biologisnya memaksanya untuk bangun meski ia baru tidur selama lima jam. Myungsoo masih belum bangun meski sekarang sudah pukul 11 siang. Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya bahwa ia akan tidur sampai siang. Bahkan kucing Myungsoo sekarang pun sudah bangun, dengan kalem bermain sendirian mengelilingi apartemen. Ketika Woohyun mencoba bermain dengan kucing tersebut, si kucing hampir mencakarnya dan membuat Woohyun langsung menyerah.

Baru saja Woohyun selesai menyeduh kopi, Myungsoo akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya dan berjalan menuju daerah dapur tempat Woohyun berada. Ia berjalan dengan mata setengah tertutup dan rambut yang berantakan, terlihat masih sangat mengantuk. Entah kenapa ia terlihat lucu seperti itu. Seperti kucing yang baru bangun.

“Selamat siang, L- _ssi_.” sapanya dengan ceria.

“Pagi.” Myungsoo menjawab dengan nada mengantuk. Ia duduk di meja makan, tampak akan jatuh tertidur lagi. Sepertinya ia belum puas tidur dan memaksakan diri untuk tetap bangun. Seharusnya ia lanjut saja tidur, jika memang masih mengantuk.

Woohyun mengambil kopi yang baru saja ia buat menyerahkannya ke Myungsoo karena meski ia membuatnya untuk diri sendiri, Myungsoo lebih membutuhkanya. “Nih, kopi, supaya bisa benar-benar bangun.”

“Makasih.”

“Masih mengantuk?” tanya Woohyun, yang hanya disebuah anggukan. Sepertinya Myungsoo memang lebih sering membalas sebuah pertanyaan dengan anggukan dan gelengan kepala, alih-alih menggunakan kata-kata.

“Berhubung kamu bilang aku boleh lakuin apa aja, jadi aku pakai sisa makananmu untuk bikin sarapan.” Woohyun memberitahunya. Siapa tahu, Myungsoo terlalu mengantuk untuk merasa marah akan hal tersebut, “Punyamu tinggal ku hangatkan lagi.”

“Kamu buat satu untukku juga?” tanya Myungsoo dengan nada tak percaya.

“Iya, lah, masa aku makan sendiri?”

Ia tidak tahu malu jika ia memasak hanya untuk dirinya sendiri, menggunakan makanan Myungsoo. Biar pun terkadang ia memang tak sengaja melakukan hal yang memalukan, ia masih bisa merasakan malu. Ia langsung bergerak lagi, mengambil nasi goreng yang sudah cukup dingin dan menggorengnya lagi sebentar, cukup untuk membuat nasi goreng tersebut cukup hangat untuk dimakan. Ketika ia selesai menghangatkan nasi goreng tersebut, ketika ia akan menyerahkan piring nasi goreng tersebut ke Myungsoo, ia melihat Myungsoo sudah mulai tertidur lagi.

“L- _ssi_.” Panggilnya, berusaha membangunkan Myungsoo lagi, “L- _ssi_.”

Myungsoo perlahan bangun lagi, mengedipkan mata berulang kali untuk mengusir kantuk yang ia rasakan. Ia memandang Woohyun dan tahu-tahu mengatakan, “Jangan panggil aku L, panggil Myungsoo saja.”

Cukup _random,_ tapi Woohyun tak keberatan. Rasanya aneh memanggil seseorang hanya dengan satu huruf saja. Rasanya seperti ia sedang berbicara dengan seorang agen rahasia. Lagipula, ia tak terlalu suka memanggil seseorang dengan sapaan yang terlalu formal.

“Oh, oke,” Ia langsung menyetujuinya, “Gimana kalau kita nggak usah formal aja? Kamu bisa memanggilku _Hyung_ , kalau kamu gak keberatan.”

“ _Hyung_.” Myungsoo mengulang kata itu dengan volume kecil, sebelum memanggil dengan lebih mantap, “Oke, _Hyung_. Kamu lebih tua dari aku?”

“Iya, satu tahun.” Jawab Woohyun. Ia benar-benar sudah mencari tahu mengenai Myungsoo, melalui internet. Ia setidaknya tahu satu dua hal mengenai Myungsoo.

Myungsoo mencerna informasi tersebut, dan sepertinya ia bahkan tak menyadari bahwa ada sepiring nasi goreng _kimchi_ di hadapannya. Woohyun mendorong piring tersebut lebih dekat ke Myungsoo. “Ayo, makan dulu.”

“Oh,” ujar Myungsoo, akhirnya sadar. Ia mengambil sendok yang Woohyun letakan di pinggir piring, “Kamu sudah bangun dari tadi pagi?”

Woohyun menonton Myungsoo mulai memakan nasi goreng buatannya, berharap bahwa rasanya tak terlalu buruk dan Myungsoo dapat menikmatinya. Ekspresi Myungsoo tak berubah, yang berarti bahwa nasi gorengnya setidaknya tidak membuat wajah orang lain menjadi kecut. Dulu saat ia pertama kali belajar memasak, kakaknya yang menjadi bahan percobaannya sampai memuntahkan lagi nasi goreng yang sudah dikunyahnya.

“Nggak, aku baru bangun tiga jam lalu,” jawab Woohyun “Makasih, sudah membiarkanku tidur di sini.”

“Nggak masalah,” Myungsoo berkata dengan mulut penuh nasi, “Kamu mau ada kerjaan hari ini?”

“Hmm, aku nggak ada rencana apa-apa sih hari ini. Kamu? Nggak ada syuting apa-apa?”

“Nggak ada.” Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Ia benar-benar terlihat lebih imut setengah tertidur seperti ini. “Aku akhirnya dapat libur. Aku mau istirahat hari ini, besok aku mau ke orang tuaku.”

“Kalau kamu nggak nyaman ada aku di sini, aku bisa pulang kok.”

“Aku nggak nggak nyaman kok,” jawab Myungsoo, kata-katanya masih sedikit kacau akibat rasa kantuknya, “Sekali-sekali ada orang di sini selain Dongwoo _Hyung_.”

Kalau begitu, berarti Myungsoo tidak punya pacar. Entah kenapa, Woohyun mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. Sebenarnya, cukup mengejutkan seseorang seperti Myungsoo tidak memiliki pacar yang bisa dibawanya pulang. Woohyun sebenarnya ingin bertanya apakah Myungsoo masih _single_ atau tidak, namun sepertinya mereka belum cukup dekat dan pertanyaan tersebut bisa saja ofensif bagi Myungsoo.

“Kalau sudah selesai makan, simpan aja di situ, nanti aku cuci,” ujar Woohyun dengan cepat, “Sekarang…aku harus pulang ambil bajuku dulu.”

Ia sempat lupa bahwa ia tidak membawa satu pun baju ke sini.

 

_____

                        

Myungsoo merapikan piring-piring yang sekarang sudah bersih, mengembalikan mereka ke tempat seharusnya. Meski Woohyun mengatakan bahwa ia yang akan mencuci piring-piring tersebut, ia merasa tetap harus mencuci piring tersebut sendiri. Ia melakukannya setelah ia selesai mandi dan sepenuhnya sadar, karena terakhir kali ia mencuci piring sambil mengantuk, ia menjatuhkan piring tersebut ke lantai dan tanpa sengaja menginjak belingnya. Ia ingat dimarahi oleh Dongwoo karena terlalu ceroboh, meski terkadang Dongwoo pun sama cerobohya dengannya apalagi dia jauh lebih berantakan.

Setelah selesai mencuci, ia mengambil makanan kucing dan menuangkannya ke tempat makan Byul. Byul langsung menghampirinya dan memakan makanan yang baru saja dituangkannya, ternyata sudah lapar lagi. Ia menonton Byul makan, bertanya-tanya apakah Woohyun akan kembali lagi atau tidak karena sudah lebih dari sejam semenjak ia pergi. Ia bilang sih, ia akan kembali lagi, tapi mungkin saja ia berubah pikiran. Ia tidak bisa mengontaknya karena sepertinya, ia belum mempunyai nomor telepon Woohyun atau kontak lainnya. Ia merasa berterima kasih pada Woohyun yang sudah memasak sarapan untuknya dan bahkan membuatkan kopi. Biasanya ia terlalu malas untuk memasak menggunakan bahan yang sudah dimilikinya dan hanya memesan makanan dari luar.

Myungsoo berdiri dan berlari kecil ke arah meja makan ketika telepon genggam yang ia letakan di sana berdering. Sebuah nomor tidak dikenal meneleponnya dan ia ragu-ragu untuk mengangkat teleponnya. Nomor tidak dikenal terkadang berarti _sasaeng_ atau seseorang yang penting, jadi mau tak mau ia menerima panggilan masuk tersebut.

“Myungsoo,” orang yang meneleponnya langsung menyapanya begitu ia mengangkat telepon. Myungsoo langsung dapat mengenali suara tersebut.

“Sunggyu _Hyung_?”

“Ya.”

Ia tidak menduga bahwa Sunggyu akan tahu-tahu meneleponnya seperti ini. Dari mana Sunggyu mendapatkan nomor teleponnya? Hanya Dongwoo yang mungkin memberikan nomor teleponnya, tapi Dongwoo tak akan melakukan itu tanpa izinnya.

“Aku tahu nomor teleponmu bukan dari Dongwoo.” Ucap Sunggyu seakan membaca pikirannya. Ternyata Sunggyu masih benar-benar mengenalnya dan dapat menebak apa yang ada di pikirannya. “Ada beberapa orang yang kukenal dan punya nomormu.”

“Oh.” Ucap Myungsoo, datar, meski sebenarnya jantunngnya berdegup kencang, “Kenapa meneleponku?”

Jika Sunggyu tahu orang yang memiliki nomor teleponnya, bisa saja ia sudah memiliki nomor telepon Myungsoo sejak lama. Tapi kenapa baru menghubunginya sekarang? Myungsoo tahu bahwa ia yang dari dulu menghindari Sunggyu, namun tetap saja…

“Aku cuma ingin bicara,” jawab Sunggyu, “Bisa ketemuan berdua setelah _Chuseok_?”

Sudah lama semenjak mereka menghabiskan waktu berdua saja. Myungsoo harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri bahwa Sunggyu sudah menikah dan sudah tak ada apa-apa lagi di antara mereka berdua. Terkadang sulit melupakan hubungan mereka, apalagi Sunggyu adalah orang pertama yang benar-benar ia sukai dan pacari.

“Minggu depan?”

“Iya.”

Myungsoo merasa ragu. Ia tidak mau menerima, namun ia juga tidak mau menolak. Ia tidak bisa selamanya menghindar dari Sunggyu terus menerus, apa lagi sekarang mereka terlibat dalam sebuah produksi yang sama. Namun ia juga tahu bahwa jika mereka bertemu, mereka akan membicarakan hal yang tak Myungsoo sukai.

“Hmm, aku tidak tahu bisa atau tidak,” Myungsoo akhirnya memilih untuk tidak memberikan kepastian, untuk saat ini, “Nanti aku kabari kalau aku bisa.”

“Oke.”

“….”

“….”

Mereka berdua terdiam, Myungsoo menunggu Sunggyu mematikan telepon ini. Tapi Sunggyu tak melakukan itu.

“Ada lagi, _Hyung_?”

“Banyak yang ingin kubicarakan,” Sunggyu akhirnya berbicara lagi, dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang, “Tapi lebih baik kita bicarakan saat kita ketemu.”

“Oke.”

“Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggumu. Sampai jumpa.”

Dan kali ini Sunggyu benar-benar memutuskan telepon mereka. Myungsoo menjauhkan telepon genggamnya dari telinganya, menatap benda tersebut ditangannya. Ia berpikir sejenak, bertanya-tanya apakah ia harus menyimpan nomor telepon Sunggyu. Ia belum selesai mengambil keputusan ketika bel apartemennya berbunyi, mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia meletakan telepon genggamnya kembali ke atas meja, dan berjalan ke pintu masuk apartemen. Ia mengecek terlebih dahulu siapa yang datang melalui layar didekat pintu tersebut, layar yang menampilkan rekaman kamera yang terpasang di pintunya.

Ia membukakan pintu begitu ia melihat bahwa yang datang adalah Woohyun.

“Hai,” sapa Woohyun dengan sebuah cengiran lebar. Myungsoo mempersilahkannya masuk dan saat Woohyun melewatinya, ia mengendus wangi sabun dari tubuh Woohyun.

“Hyung sudah mandi.” Ucap Myungsoo. Bukan sebuah pertanyaan, namun sebuah pernyataan.

“Iya, tadi sekalian mandi.” Ujar Woohyun mengikuti Myungsoo masuk ke dalam apartemen, “Rumahku sudah benar-benar seperti pasar, ada banyak orang dan berantakan di mana-mana. Jadi aku langsung kabur lagi.”

“Pasti berisik.”

Dulu saat keluarga besarnya sering berkumpul di rumahnya, rasanya ada polusi suara di sana yang membuat kepala Myungsoo pusing. Ia tak suka ketika ada terlalu banyak orang berkumpul di satu tempat.

“Sangat.” Woohyun mengkonfirmasi. Ia mengendus wangi tubuh Myungsoo juga dan menyatakan, “Kamu juga sudah mandi.”

Byul mendadak lari ke arah Woohyun dan mengeong keras seakan ia akan menyerang Woohyun. Woohyun melompat kaget sementara Byul menggeram ke Woohyun. Myungsoo tertawa dan mengambil Byul, jaga-jaga jika kucing itu akan benar-benar menyerang Woohyun. Byul tidak menyukai orang asing di apartemen ini. Baginya, apartemen ini hanya boleh untuknya dan Myungsoo.

“Sepertinya kucing itu membenciku,” keluh Woohyun. Myungsoo tertawa semakin kencang.

“Nggak kok, Byul cuma gak nyaman sama orang baru,” Myungsoo berusaha menjelaskan, “Nanti juga kalau sudah kenal, dia pasti akan menyayangimu.”

Woohyun terlihat benar-benar skeptikal akan penjelasan Myungsoo. Namun ia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dan hanya memandang Byul dengan kebencian. Mendadak Myungsoo ingin meninggalkan Byul dan Woohyun di sebuah ruangan dan mengunci ruangan tersebut, namun tentu saja ia tidak akan benar-benar melakukan hal tersebut.

“Oh iya, aku lupa tanya,” Woohyun menunjuk _grand piano_ yang ada di ruangan tersebut, “Piano itu, sering kamu mainkan?”

“Terkadang.”

Sebenarnya ia ingin belajar main piano kurang lebih setahun lalu, namun ia belum sempat benar-benar mempelajarinya hingga bisa benar-benar mahir. Dan sebenarnya lagi, ia dulu membeli piano tersebut karena sepertinya piano tersebut cocok untuk jadi aksesoris apartemennya, meski harganya cukup mahal.

“Sebenarnya, aku mau minta izin untuk memainkan piano itu,” Woohyun berkata dengan malu-malu, “Dulu aku pernah belajar piano, tapi sudah lama aku nggak main.”

“Boleh kok, mainkan saja.”

Kenapa tidak boleh? Myungsoo bukan orang yang tidak mau barangnya disentuh oleh orang lain. Dan lagipula, ia sudah mengatakan bahwa Woohyun bebas melakukan apa pun di sini asalkan tak merusak barangnya. Ia yakin Woohyun bukan Dongwoo yang sering tanpa sengaja merusak barang yang digunakannya.

“Sekarang?”

“Kapan pun.”

“Yay, makasih.”

Woohyun langsung berlari ke arah piano tersebut, sementara Myungsoo duduk di sofa bersama Byul. Woohyun duduk di kursi piano dan terdiam sebentar, sepertinya memikirkan lagu apa yang akan ia mainkan. Tidak ada _music sheets_ di piano tersebut, Myungsoo meletakannya di sebuah tempat yang tak bisa dijangkau Byul karena Byul pernah merobek-robek _music sheets_ miliknya. Woohyun sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan dimainkannya karena ia meregangkan tangan dan tubuhnya, sebelum jemarinya mulai memencet tuts piano.

Myungsoo tak tahu lagu apa yang Woohyun mainkan, tapi lagu ini bertempo dengan cukup cepat dan jemari Woohyun dengan lancar berpindah tuts, seakan menari di atas piano tersebut. Myungsoo merasa cukup takjub, karena ia belum pernah bisa memainkan piano untuk sebuah lagu dengan tempo cukup cepat.

Woohyun memainkan piano tersebut selama beberapa menit dan ketika ia selesai, Myungsoo langsung bertepuk tangan dan bersorak, “Permainanmu bagus!”

“Terima kasih.”

“Pernah les piano?” tanya Myungsoo, merasa penasaran. Woohyun sepertinya benar-benar berbakat, dalam bidang musik.

“Tidak, guru musikku waktu SMA mengajarkanku karena tahu aku menyukai musik.” Woohyun menjelaskan, sementara Myungsoo menghampirinya dan duduk di samping Woohyun, meninggalkan Byul di sofa. Kursi piano itu cukup panjang dan cukup untuk dua orang. Lagipula piano ini tipe piano yang bisa dimainkan oleh dua orang.

“Aku hanya lancar memainkan satu lagu, sekarang.” Myungsoo memberitahu Woohyun, ia mulai memainkan lagu yang sekarang sudah ia hafal mati, jemarinya menekan tuts-tuts piano sambil bernyanyi, “ _City of Stars, are you shining just for me…_ ”

Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia kecanduan lagu ini sampai berminggu-minggu dan sampai akhirnya ia benar-benar mempelajari lagu tersebut. Sekarang, ia sudah tidak terlalu kecanduan lagi, namun ia masih menyukai lagu ini. Ia juga menyukai film yang menggunakan lagu ini.

“ _A rush, a glance, a touch, a—“_ Myungsoo menoleh ke arah Woohyun dan tak bisa melanjutkan nyanyiannya karena Woohyun memandangnya dengan intens dan serius dari sampingnya, membuat Myungsoo merasa gugup. Untuk yang kedua kalinya hari itu, jantung Myungsoo berdegup kencang.

“Kenapa berhenti?” tanya Woohyun dengan bingung.

“Tidak, tidak kenapa-napa,” Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mencoba untuk ‘bangun’ keterkejutanya. Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan bertanya, “Kamu tahu lagu ini?”

“Tentu saja! Aku bahkan menonton filmnya!” jawab Woohyu, tatapan seriusnya akhirnya menghilang ketika ia mendadak menjadi defensive. “Filmnya bagus, tapi _ending-_ nya bikin sakit hati.”

“Memang,” Myungsoo menyetujui itu, “Tapi _ending_ itu cukup realistis. Tidak semua orang yang jatuh cinta dengan satu sama lain akan berakhir bersama.”

Ia sendiri tahu benar mengenai hal tersebut. Dulu ia percaya bahwa cinta pertama bisa menjadi cinta terakhir. Namun sekarang ia sudah tahu bahwa hal tersebut jarang terjadi.

“Iya, tapi tetap saja rasanya menyakitkan disuguhkan sebuah kisah cinta yang indah, tapi berakhir dengan pahit.”

“Hidup itu pahit,” ujar Myungsoo. Ia tengah mengutip perkataan Howon, yang dulu mengatakan kalimat itu secara _random_ setelah membuat ramen yang entah bagaimana bisa berakhir terasa pahit. Ia tersenyum kecil mengingat memori itu. Terkadang, ia merindukan ucapan-ucapan pedas Howon.

“Hidup itu harus dinikmati supaya tak pahit.” Ujar Woohyun. Myungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah Woohyun selalu berusaha untuk menikmati hidup, meski terkadang ada rintangan berat yang harus ia hadapi. Dongwoo pun seperti itu, selalu menikmati hidup dan selalu terlihat gembira meski tengah dirundung masalah. Sejujurnya, Myungsoo merasa iri pada mereka yang bisa selalu positif.

“Kamu benar-benar nggak akan keluar hari ini?” tanya Woohyun lagi, mencegak Myungsoo tersesat dalam pikirannya lagi.

“Malas,” jawabnya. Ia ingin menikmati hari di dalam apartemennya untuk hari ini.

“Oke.”

“Mau nonton film seharian? Ada banyak film yang belum kutonton,” tawar Myungsoo. Sepertinya jika Myungsoo diam di sini, Woohyun pun akan diam di sini, entah karena apa. Ia bebas untuk pergi dan datang kembali, Myungsoo sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan.

“Boleh,” Woohyun menyetujui, “Asal jangan film horror.”

“Aku juga gak suka film horror,” Myungsoo memberitahunya sambil menggelengkan kepala, “Film romansa?”

“Boleh, aku suka film romansa.”

Myungsoo merasa gembira karena ada yang mau menemaninya menonton. Jarang-jarang, ada yang mau menonton film romantis bersamanya. Ia tidak bisa pergi menonton bersama teman-teman wanitanya karena ia khawatir jika ada orang yang melihat mereka, akan muncul rumor macam-macam yang bisa melukai temannya. Teman-teman lelakinya lebih suka menoton film lain, dibanding film mengenai cinta. Ia senang Woohyun tanpa ragu mengakui bahwa ia menyukai film romansa, sama seperti Myungsoo.

Akhirnya, ia dan Woohyun menghabiskan sehari penuh untuk menonton film bersama, mengomentari film tersebut dan berdiskusi tanpa akhir.


	4. Act IV

Myungsoo menatap Sunggyu yang duduk di hadapannya, menunggunya untuk mengucapkan setidaknya beberapa kata. Ia merasa canggung, juga sedikit merasa berdosa karena menemui mantan pacarnya yang sudah menikah, karena ia yakin bahwa istri Sunggyu tak tahu mengenai hubungan mereka di masa lalu. Memang mereka tak memiliki hubungan apa pun lagi, namun tetap saja ia merasa bersalah, apalagi ketika ia mulai merasa bahwa mungkin ia masih sedikit memiliki perasaan untuk Sunggyu.

"Apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan denganku?" Akhirnya ia bertanya, menjaga suaranya agar tetap berada di volume rendah meski mereka seharusnya tengah berada di tempat yang aman. Restoran ini dimiliki oleh seorang artis yang memang menjadikan tempat ini tempat yang aman untuk artis-artis lain untuk bertemua dan membicarakan apa pun. Dahulu, ketika Myungsoo dan Sunggyu mendapat waktu kosong yang cukup untuk berkencan, mereka memilih tempat ini sebagai tempat yang mereka kunjungi.

"Aku hanya—" Sunggyu mulai menjawab, namun tercekat, seakan-akan ia tak tahu pasti mengenai apa yang ingin ia katakan, sebuah hal yang tak biasa untuk Sunggyu. Ia terdiam lagi untuk sejenak, mengatur kata-katanya terlebih dahulu di benaknya, dan kemudian akhirnya benar-benar menjawab, "Aku hanya ingin menebus dosaku."

"Dosa?" Myungsoo mengulang kata tersebut, merasa mengerti akan apa yang Sunggyu maksud, namun tak merasa pasti mengenai itu, "Apa dosamu?"

"Membiarkanmu menanggung segalanya meski aku yang harusnya memimpin dan bertanggung jawab akan segalanya," jelas Sunggyu dalam satu tarikan nafas, tanpa jeda, menunjukan rasa gugupnya dan rasa bersalahnya. Myungsoo terdiam, mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sunggyu, dan kemudian menunduk. Mungkin, bukan hanya ia yang masih memikirkan masa lalu, namun Sunggyu juga.

"Kamu tidak memiliki dosa apa pun." Ujar Myungsoo. Cukup ia saja yang masih memikirkan segalanya. Sunggyu sudah tak memiliki urusan apa pun dengan kejadian-kejadian di masa lalu yang berhubungan dengannya, dan lagipula sekarang ia sudah memiliki kehidupan yang baru, "Lagipula, sudah cukup lama waktu berlalu, kau bahkan sudah menikah. Masa lalu hanyalah sebuah masa lalu, kan?"

"Tapi kamu masih terluka atas segalanya, kan?" tanya Sunggyu, mengangkat tangannya dan melipatnya di atas meja, menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan untuk menatap Myungsoo lebih dekat.

Myungsoo memaksa dirinya untuk menatap Sunggyu untuk menunjukan bahwa ia tidak berbohong saat ia berkata, "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Maaf aku tidak bisa melindungimu dengan lebih baik." Sunggyu meminta maaf dengan sungguh-sungguh, duduk kembali di kursinya seperti biasa, "Kamu masih muda namun kamu sudah melalui banyak hal—"

" _Stop_." Myungsoo menghentikan kata-kata Sunggyu, tak mau mendengar lebih banyak lain karena ia tahu jika ia mendengar kata-kata selanjutnya, ia justru akan tambah merasa bersalah karena membuat orang lain khawatir. Namun selain itu ia pun merasa sedikit marah karena jika Sunggyu memang peduli kepadanya, kenapa baru sekarang Sunggyu menghampirinya lagi, ketika keadaan memaksa? Ia mengigit lidahnya namun percuma karena ia akhirnya mengatakan apa yang ada dipikirannya, " _Hyung_ , kau bahkan tak ada di kehidupanku beberapa tahun terakhir, kau sudah tak tahu apa pun tentangku lagi, jadi jangan berbicara seakan-akan kau benar-benar mengenalku."

Sunggyu tidak menghiraukan kata-katanya dan justru berkata, "Apa yang terjadi bukanlah salahmu."

Ketika ia mendengar kata-kata tersebut, ia justru teringat akan kata-kata orang yang menyalahkannya setelah kematian Sungyeol dan  _boygroup_  mereka bubar.

"Kalau begitu kenapa semua orang menyalahkanku?" tanya Myungsoo pada Sunggyu, "Semua menyalahkanku dan kemudian pergi begitu saja."

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sunggyu untuk yang kedua kalinya selama pertemuan mereka.

Mereka terdiam lagi untuk beberapa saat, tak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan meski mereka sesungguhnya memiliki banyak hal yang ingin mereka katanya. Mungkin, mereka terlalu sering menyimpan seluruh pikiran mereka sebagai sebuah rahasia, terlalu terbiasa mengunci pikiran dan perasaan mereka dalam sebuah memori yang tak bisa orang lain akses.

"Aku..." ucap Myungsoo, terbata-bata karena ia merasa kesulitan untuk benar-benar mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya. Ia selalu merasa berdosa ketika ia mengakui kelelahannya, kesulitannya, "Aku sudah lelah dengan semua ini, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku masih mencoba bertahan."

Mereka berdua tahu bahwa kata-kata Myungsoo tadi tidaklah benar. Meski mereka sudah tak berkomunikasi lagi, Sunggyu masihlah orang yang paling mengetahui Myungsoo, orang paling mengetahui apa yang dilalui Myungsoo di saat tak satu pun orang lain tahu. Meski sudah bertahun-tahun, Sunggyu masihlah orang yang paling ia rasa aman untuk ia beritahu apa yang diinginkannya, apa yang dirasakannya.

"Aku ingin melupakan semuanya." Ucap Myungsoo lagi, meski ia tahu bahwa ia tak dapat melakukan itu.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Sunggyu, membuat Myungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah kini tak ada kata-kata lain yang dapat Sunggyu ucapkan padanya. Sunggyu melanjutkan pemintaan maafnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "Apa kamu masih tidak bisa keluar dari Zero?"

Myungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sunggyu, sebuah rasa frustrasi mulai terlihat jelas dari bagaimana ia mengernyit saat berbicara dan saat tubuhnya menjadi lebih tegang dari semula, "Kamu sudah cukup sukses untuk bisa keluar dan menuntut mereka."

"Aku tidak bisa memutuskan kontrak begitu saja." Ucap Myungsoo, "Aku sudah pernah mencoba."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan rahasia kita semua tersebar."

Bahu Sunggyu merosot, tubuhnya melemas kembali ketika ia akhirnya menyadari sesuatu.

"Kamu masih melindungi  _band_  ini."

 

_____

 

Woohyun menatap kumpulan kertas yang berada ditangannya, membolak-balik kertas-kertas yang ditulisi oleh berbagai macam istilah medis yang tak dapat ia pahami. Ia mengernyit, mencoba memahami segalanya meski ia sudah tahu kesimpulan dari seluruh gambar dan kata-kata yang ada di sana, kesimpulan tersebut terpampang jelas sebagai  _verdict_  akhir. Ia merasa kalut, rasa pusing dan kekhawatiran dirasakannya semenjak ia menemukan kertas-kertas itu di kamar ibunya saat ia tengah ingin membereskan seluruh bagian rumahnya.

"Woohyun- _ah_." Ibunya memanggilnya, memasuki ruangan keluarga kecil mereka setelah berada di luar hampir sepanjang hari. Ibunya terlihat heran melihatnya begitu serius, namun ia langsung mengerti mengapa ketika ia menghampiri Woohyun dan Woohyun meletakkan kertas-kertas tersebut di atas meja.

"Kenapa Ibu tidak memberitahuku soal ini?" tanyanya, merasa sedih bukan hanya karena ia baru saja mengetahui bahwa ibunya menderita kanker, namun juga karena ibunya tak memberitahunya sama sekali meski sudah lebih dari sebulan ia mengetahui penyakitnya.

"Itu bukan masalah besar, Nak." Ibunya berkata, duduk di sofa yang tengah diduduki Woohyun, wajahnya berubah dari biasa saja menjadi menunjukan sebuah kesedihan yang dalam.

Woohyun menatap ibunya tak percaya, "Bukan masalah besar? Kanker rahim bukan masalah besar?"

Kanker adalah sesuatu yang akan selalu terdengar menyeramkan, sebuah pertanda bahwa seseorang mungkin tak akan hidup lama. Woohyun tak mau itu terjadi pada ibunya, ia tak mau melihat ibunya menderita sebuah penyakit yang sangat jarang bisa disembuhkan. Ia tak mau kehilangan ibunya.

"Aku tidak mau membebanimu dengan masalah ini."

"Membebani?" ulang Woohyun, masih tak percaya bahwa ibunya berpikiran seperti ini, "Aku sudah dewasa, Bu, aku berhak mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada orang tuaku dan sudah tanggung jawabku menanggung beban orang tuaku."

Apakah ibunya tidak bisa mempercayainya? Ia benar-benar tak mengerti mengapa ibunya merahasiakan ini. Ia bukanlah anak kecil yang akan hancur mendengar kata-kata ini. Ia sudah dewasa dan bisa bertanggung jawab membantu dan merawat ibunya. Lagipula memang sudah tanggung jawabnya mengurus ibunya, setelah ibunya mengurusnya selama bertahun-tahun.

"Maafkan Ibu. Lagipula kankernya belum terlalu parah, Ibu masih bisa hidup." Ibunya berkata, mengusap kepala Woohyun dengan lembut, masih meremehkan penyakitnya sendiri. Woohyun benar-benar tak menyukai situasi ini.

"Masih bisa hidup? Untuk berapa lama?" Tanya Woohyun, sebuah pertanyaan yang ia yakini ibunya tak akan jawab. Ia menatap ibunya sungguh-sungguh, dan menduga, "Jangan bilang Ibu tidak mau berobat."

Ibunya terdiam, tak menjawab meski Woohyun menunggunya untuk menyangkal dugaannya tersebut, secara tak langsung mengkonfirmasi dugaan Woohyun.

"Bu, meski pun belum terlalu parah, tetap saja Ibu harus berobat!" ucap Woohyun dengan nada suara tinggi, merasa marah karena ibunya menolak untuk berobat, untuk melakukan kemoterapi atau radioterapi atau pun yang bisa memperpanjang hidupnya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, mengapa ibunya begitu pasrah menerima penyakitnya.

"Ibu tidak mau, Woohyun." Ucap Ibunya, air mata mulai terkumpul di kedua matanya, "Jangan paksa Ibu."

"Kenapa? Kenapa tidak mau?" Tanya Woohyun, masih berusaha menemukan sebuah alasan yang masuk akal akan mengapa ibunya menolak untuk berobat.

"Biaya pengobatannya terlalu mahal, Woohyun." Ibunya mencoba menjelaskan, "Aku tidak mau membuang-buang uang."

Alasan itu justru membuat Woohyun merasa semakin marah, karena ibunya lebih mementingkan uang dibandingkan kesehatannya sendiri.

"Bukan membuang-buang uang kalau buat kesehatan Ibu! Kalau ibu tidak mau membuang-buang uang, aku dan Boohyun pasti bisa membantu."

"Bahkan jika kalian membantu, tidak akan cukup! Ibu sudah menghabiskan satu juta won hanya untuk PET Scan dan melakukan tes, satu kali kemoterapi akan menghabiskan uang 4 juta won! Lebih baik aku memberikan uang itu untuk kalian dibanding kuhabiskan untuk hal yang belum pasti berguna."

Woohyun terdiam, menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tak memiliki cukup uang untuk membiayai semua itu. Kenapa biaya pengobatannya mahal sekali? Ini tak adil. Ia tak tahu bahwa biasa kemoterapi bisa semahal itu, meski ia memang tahu bahwa biayanya memang cukup mahal. Ia tak yakin bahwa keluarganya memiliki cukup uang untuk itu, mereka bahkan mungkin harus menjual restoran mereka untuk mendapatkan uang yang cukup. Namun ia yakin, ibunya tak akan mau menjual restoran yang sudah susah payah ia kembangkan semenjak beberapa tahun lalu itu.

"Aku tidak mau ibu meninggalkanku." Woohyun akhirnya memelankan suaranya, matanya perih akibat air mata yang perlahan mulai muncul. Ia masih tak bisa menerima keadaan ini.

"Cepat atau lambat, aku akan meninggalkanmu. Ibu lebih ingin meninggal dengan meninggalkan banyak hal untukmu daripada hidup tapi merepotkanmu."

"Bukankah ada asuransi? Pasti asuransi bisa membantu." Woohyun mulai berceloteh, mulai memikirkan cara agar ibunya bisa diobati, mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan uang lebih, "Aku akan cari pekerjaan tambahan supaya aku bisa bantu biaya pengobatan ibu, kalau perlu aku akan berhenti bernyayi dan bermain musical untuk pekerjaan lain."

"Jangan, jangan hentikan mimpimu hanya untukku. Jangan merepotkan dirimu sendiri untuk ibu. Ibu sudah menikmati hidup cukup lama, sekarang giliranmu untuk menikmati hidupmu." Ibunya berkata, menarik Woohyun ke dalam pelukannya. Woohyun mulai merasa tidak berguna sebagai seorang anak, ia bahkan belum bisa memberikan uang bagi ibunya dan kini ada kemungkinan ibunya akan lebih pergi lebih cepat dibanding yang ia kira. Setelah kehilangan ayahnya beberapa tahun yang lalu, Woohyun tidak mau kehilangan ibunya juga.

Dan kini, ia pun menangis di pelukan ibunya.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku tidak bisa membantumu."

 

_____

 

  
Myungsoo bersenandung, menyanyikan lagu-lagu yang muncul secara bergantian di radionya, menikmati saat-saat ketika ia menyetir mobilnya sendiri. Ia jarang menyetir karena biasanya ada Dongwoo yang mengantarkannya ke seluruh  _schedule_ -nya dan jika bukan karena ada pekerjaan, ia jarang pergi keluar rumah. Ia hampir tiba di daerah apartmennya ketika matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar tengah berjalan di pinggir jalan, menenteng sebuah plastik entah berisikan apa. Ia tak berpikir lama sebelum menyampingkan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil tersebut untuk memanggil sosok tersebut.

"Woohyun  _Hyung_!"

Woohyun menoleh ke arahnya, sebelum akhirnya membalikan badannya dengan perlahan. Myungsoo mencoba tersenyum padanya, namun senyum tersebut menghilang begitu ia melihat wajah Woohyun. Baru kali ini, ia menemukan pemuda itu dengan mata lembab.

 

_____

 

  
"Kenapa kamu ingin ke sini?" Myungsoo bertanya pada Woohyun, setelah mobil yang disetirnya berhenti di sebuah sisi sungai dan kini mobil tersebut menatap sungai tersebut, membuat mereka berdua dapat menatap sungai tersebut langsung.

Woohyun tak menyangka bahwa ia akan tanpa sengaja bertemu Myungsoo lagi. Sudah berapa kali mereka bertemu tanpa sengaja? Dan ia masih belum juga muncul secara berwibawa. Malah, Woohyun masih merasa dan terlihat kacau, lebih kacau daripada biasanya. Ia yakin bahwa ia terlihat habis menangis.

"Aku hanya butuh tempat untuk berpikir." Jawab Woohyun. Ia biasa pergi ke sini jika ia sedang banyak pikiran karena tempat ini bagus dan sepi.

"Dan di sini tempatnya?" Tanya Myungsoo lagi, tampaknya skeptis akan tempat ini. Sebenarnya Woohyun tidak mengerti kenapa Myungsoo mau mengantarnya. Mungkin ia merasa kasihan melihat Woohyun seperti orang tersesat. Melihat Myungsoo dengan mobilnya, membuat Woohyun ingin mempunyai mobil juga suatu saat nanti.

"Kamu tidak perlu diam di sini bersamaku." Ujar Woohyun. Ia akan turun, tapi ia merasa ragu dibolehkan atau tidak.

"Di luar sudah mulai hujan." Myungsoo menatap kaca mobilnya, memperhatikan bekas tetesan air hujan yang baru saja terjatuh di layar kaca tersebut, "Kalau mau, berpikir di sini saja."

"Tapi—" Belum selesai Woohyun berkata, Myungsoo menoleh padanya dan menatapnya galak, membuatnya menelan kata-katanya dan akhirnya hanya berkata, "Oke."

Myungsoo tak berkata apa-apa lagi, membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia inginkan—berpikir. Masalahnya, karena ada Myungsoo, Woohyun tak bisa benar-benar berpikir. Ia memikirkan pekerjaan apa yang dapat memberinya banyak uang dalam waktu singkat, karena ia masih ingin mencoba mengumpulkan uang untuk ibunya. Namun setiap kali ia menyadari bahwa ada Myungsoo di sampingnya, ia merasa benar-benar buntu dan justru ingin membicarakan masalahnya dengan Myungsoo, meski Myungsoo mungkin bukan orang yang tepat untuk ia beri tahu.

"Beberapa hari lagi kita sudah mulai latihan." Woohyun mencoba untuk memulai obrolan lagi, "Kamu sudah siap?"

"Aku masih mencoba menghafalkan dialog-dialognya." Myungsoo menjawab dengan sebuah desahan nafas panjang, "Kenapa dialog-dialog musikal panjang sekali, sih? Sepertinya ada salah satu dialogku yang panjangnya mencapai setengah halaman A4."

Woohyun tertawa kecil mendengar keluhan Myungsoo. Ia lupa bahwa ini pertama kalinya Myungsoo bermain musikal. Dialog-dialog musikal memang banyak yang panjang karena mereka lebih merupakan sebuah narasi. Untungnya, Woohyun belum pernah menghadapi narasi panjang karena perannya biasanya kecil dan tak berkata banyal.

"Setidaknya kamu belum menghadapi yang satu halaman penuh." Ujar Woohyun.

"Rasanya dialog drama TV tidak sepanjang itu."

Tentu saja drama musikal dan drama TV berbeda. Drama musikal jauh lebih dramatis dibandingkan drama TV. Jika karakter di drama TV bernarasi panjang lebar, penonton akan langsung bosan dan mengganti  _channel._  Atau mungkin, hanya Woohyun yang seperti itu.

Karena Woohyun tak mengatakan apa pun, Myungsoo pun terdiam lagi. Woohyun mendadak mendapatkan sebuah ide, ide yang bisa membuatnya dapat mengungkapkan masalahnya secara tidak langsung, tanpa meminta dan memaksa Myungsoo untuk mendengarkan curahan hatinya meski secara tidak langsung ia memang memaksa. Ia membuka botol kaleng soju yang diberinya beberapa waktu yang lalu, menenggaknya dengan nafsu, dan kemudian menoleh menatap Myungsoo.

"Mau main sebuah  _game?_ " tawarnya, sebuah senyum kecil terpoles di wajahnya, "Siapa yang mengungkapkan rahasia yang paling kelam, dia yang menang. Kalau lawannya tidak bisa mengungkapkan rahasia yang lebih kelam, maka dia yang menang."

Ia tidak tahu permainan macam itu sebelumnya memang benar-benar ada atau tidak, namun dahulu ia yang membuat permainan ini agar orang mau mendengar curahan hatinya yang ia labeli sebagai sebuah rahasia. Trik ini tidak selalu berhasil, karena belum tentu semua orang mau memainkan sebuah permainan yang memaksa mereka mengungkapkan rahasia mereka. Namun terkadang, trik ini berhasil, apalagi jika yang menjadi lawannya adalah seseorang yang kompetitif sehingga Woohyun bisa bercerita cukup panjang lebar dan di waktu yang bersamaan mendapatkan banyak rahasia menarik orang lain.

"Ada permainan semacam itu?" Tanya Myungsoo, lagi-lagi terlihat skeptis. Setidaknya, kali ini ia juga terlihat geli akan ide Woohyun.

"Tentu saja ada." Jawab Woohyun. Ada, karena ia yang membuat. "Terkadang aku memainkannya. Syaratnya hanya kita tidak boleh menanyakan pertanyaan yang berkaitan dengan rahasia yang kita ungkapkan, dan kita tidak boleh membeberkan rahasia lawan kita."

Myungsoo tidak langsung menolak, justru ia tampak berpikir apakah ia akan menyetujui permainan Woohyun atau tidak. Ia berpikir cukup lama, sementara Woohyun mulai merasa gugup menunggu jawabannya. Woohyun masih berharap Myungsoo tidak menganggapnya sebagai orang aneh, meski setiap kali mereka bertemu, Woohyun menunjukan keanehannya.

"Baiklah." Myungsoo akhirnya memutuskan, "Kau mau memulainya?"

Woohyun merasa bergembira mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menceritakan masalahnya. Namun ia tentu tidak bisa begitu saja menceritakan masalah utamanya, jadi ia memulai dari yang kecil terlebih dahulu.

"Hmm, oke. Aku pernah hampir tidak naik kelas saat SMA."

Myungsoo tidak terlihat kaget akan pernyataan itu, meski ia menggumam, "Oh, itu permulaan yang cukup kuat." Sebelum memikirkan rahasia mana yang akan diceritakannya. "Hmm. Aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman selama sekolah."

Itu juga tidak mengejutkan, entah kenapa.

"Itu rahasia?" Tanya Woohyun, meski ia sendiri yang membuat aturan bahwa tidak boleh ada pertanyaan dalam permainan ini.

"Tidak banyak orang yang tahu." Myungsoo berargumen, "Bukankah itu sebuah rahasia?"

"Baiklah." Woohyun menerima itu. Anggap saja, itu adalah sebuah rahasia. Toh, tujuan dari permainan ini bukan karena Woohyun ingin mengetahui rahasia terdalam Myungsoo. Ia berpikir, dan kemudian menggigit bibirnya saat ia mengakui, "Aku tidak punya siapa pun yang bisa kuajak berbicara mengenai masalah-masalahku."

Ia memiliki banyak orang yang ia anggap teman, namun tak ada satu pun yang menjadi sahabatnya, tak ada satu pun yang bisa ia ceritakan apa pun. Itulah mengapa akhirnya ia menciptakan permainan ini.

Myungsoo menunduk, dan akhirnya ikut mengakui, "Aku takut membicarakan masalah-masalahku."

"Aku pernah mengencani pria dan wanita." Woohyun tanpa sadar berkata saat ia memikirkan rahasia mana lagi yang akan ia ungkapkan, baru menyadari bahwa ia tengah berbicara saat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mendadak ia ingin memukulkan kepalanya ke  _dashboard_  mobil karena sudah tanpa sengaja mengungkapkan dirinya sebagai seorang biseksual.

Myungsoo menatap Woohyun tak percaya, pun terkejut akan pernyataannya. Woohyun berharap Myungsoo tidak akan jijik padanya karena orientasi seksualnya. Myungsoo terdiam sejenak, dan dengan suara kecil mengakui, "Aku pernah mengencani seorang pria yang juga anggota grupku."

Dan kini giliran mata Woohyun yang membelalak. Ia tak menduga bahwa Myungsoo akan ikut membuka rahasia mengenai orientasinya. Lebih mengejutkan lagi ia tak hanya mengakui bahwa ia pernah mengencani seorang pria, namun pria tersebut juga anggota  _boyband_ yang sama. Jika rahasia ini diketahui orang yang salah, bisa terjadi sebuah skandal besar. Mengapa Myungsoo memberitahukan ini padanya? Apa ia yakin bahwa Woohyun tak akan membeberkan ini? Tentu saja, Woohyun tidak akan melakukan itu, tapi tetap saja...

"Aku sedang terpikir untuk mengundurkan diri dari musikal ini dan mencari pekerjaan lain." Ia akhirnya mengungkapkan masalahnya, meski ia masih terkejut dengan pengakuan Myungsoo.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan pekerjaanku selama beberapa tahun terakhir, tapi aku tak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan jika aku bukan seorang artis."

"Aku baru tahu ibuku menderita kanker dan biaya pengobatannya mahal. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membantu apa-apa meski aku sudah dewasa."

Myungsoo kemudian menatap Woohyun dengan tatapan kasihan, namun Woohyun merasa lega karena ia akhirnya bisa memberitahu seseorang mengenai itu. Ia hanya butuh satu orang lain untuk tahu, ia tak berharap bantuan atau solusi. Myungsoo tak mengatakan apa pun, terdiam untuk yang kesekian kalinya, sebelum mengungkapkan rahasia paling mengejutkan yang pernah Woohyun dengar.

"Aku membunuh sahabatku sendiri."

Mulut Woohyun menganga, merasa syok dengan pengakuan tersebut. Ekspresi wajah Myungsoo tak berubah setelah mengucapkan itu. Woohyun mendadak merasa panik. Tidak mungkin kan, hal tersebut benar terjadi? Kalau Myungsoo memang benar-benar membunuh seseorang, seharusnya sekarang ia berada di penjara, bukan di sini. Woohyun tak bisa memikirkan rahasia lebih buruk dari itu.

Baiklah, untuk kali ini, pemuda itu menang.

"Kamu sedang berbohong, kan?" Tanya Woohyun, tak bisa menahan pertanyaan tersebut. Ia harap Myungsoo berbohong. Kalau Myungsoo berbohong, apa ia akan dibunuh juga?

Myungsoo tersenyum padanya, "Aku pikir pertanyaan dilarang di permainan ini."

"Aku kalah." Ucap Woohyun, berharap Myungsoo akan menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia perlu tahu bahwa ia sedang benar-benar menghadapi seorang pembunuh. Meski Myungsoo berkata seperti itu, bisa saja kan pembunuhan itu dilakukan tanpa sengaja? Woohyun mendadak merasa lebih pusing lagi, dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini.

Alih-alih menjawab, Myungsoo justru berkata, "Jangan berhenti."

"Hah?"

"Jangan berhenti dari musikal ini."

Lagi-lagi, Woohyun menatap Myungsoo dengan tatapan tak percaya. Pemuda ini baru saja menjadi sebuah teka-teki bagi Woohyun.

 

_____

 

**8 Tahun yang Lalu**

"Padahal aku inginnya menjadi seorang aktor, tapi kenapa aku harus bersusah-susah menari seperti ini?" keluh Sungyeol, menghapus keringat di dahinya dengan kaus yang sudah basah dengan keringat dari tubuhnya. Myungsoo hanya tertawa, menahan diri untuk tidak memberi tahu bahwa percuma menghapus keringat dengan kaus tersebut.

"Kamu sendiri yang memilih untuk menjadi seorang  _idol_  terlebih dahulu, kenapa sekarang malah mengeluh?" ujar Sungjong, sedikit memarahi Sungyeol sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia juga terlihat lelah, namun sepertinya ia mencoba untuk tak mengeluh.

"Setidaknya kau sedikit lebih baik dalam menari, dibanding aku." Puji Myungsoo, supaya Sungyeol tak merasa terlalu  _down._  Namun itu memang benar, Myungsoo tak bisa menari karena ia belum pernah menari sebelum ia menjadi seorang  _trainee._  Gerakannya canggung dan kaku, sementara koreografi yang diberikan pada mereka membutuhkan kemampuan tinggi. Belum lagi entah kenapa hari ini, kakinya terasa sakit tanpa alasan pasti, terutama pergelangan kaki kirinya. Ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk menahan rasa sakit itu, tak mau merepotkan orang lain dan menghancurkan latihan mereka.

"Terima kasih." Ujar Sungyeol, tersenyum gembira lagi. Myungsoo membalas senyuman itu dan akan mengatakan sesuatu jika saja Sunggyu tidak tahu-tahu berteriak dari ujung ruangan.

"Kalian! Jangan main-main di sana!" Tegurnya, membuat Sungyeol cemberut kemabli.

"Kami tidak sedang main-main!" Sungyeol balas berteriak.

Sunggyu memandangnya tajam sebelum ia kembali berlatih bersama Hoya, berusaha menguasai gerakan-gerakan yang belum bisa ia taklukan. Myungsoo memutuskan untuk menghampiri mereka dan menculik Hoya dari Sunggyu.

"Giliranku." Ucapnya dan kemudian sebisa mungkin memohon pada Hoya, "Hoya, ajari aku juga."

Sunggyu tak mengatakan apa-apa, dan justru membiarkan Hoya mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Myungsoo sementara ia menonton Myungsoo berlatih, membuat Myungsoo merasa gugup karena diperhatikan. Ia berusaha tidak menghiraukan kehadiran Sunggyu, dan fokus ke latihannya.

"Oke, tunjukan dulu gerakanmu." Perintah Hoya. Myungsoo langsung menunjukan gerakan-gerakan utama koreografi mereka, sementara Hoya memperhatikannya.

"Bukan begitu, tapi begini—"

Mereka berlatih beberapa kali, Hoya membantu Myungsoo memperbaiki gerakan-gerakannya. Myungsoo akhirnya mulai menyadari beberapa titik kesalahannya dan merasa lebih mahir dibanding sebelumnya, meski tentu saja masih jauh berbeda dengan Hoya yang memang merupakan orang paling berbakat dalam menari di ruangan ini. Myungsoo pikir ia berlatih dengan baik, sebelum rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sebelumnya muncul lagi dan membuat gerakannya kembali kacau.

"Myungsoo, kau tidak kenapa-napa?" Tanya Hoya, kekhawatiran muncul di wajahnya saat menyadari bahwa Myungsoo melakukan gerakan yang salah lagi karena ia secara responsif memegang kakinya yang mendadak nyeri.

"Tidak, tidak kenapa-napa," Myungsoo berusaha menghilangkan kekhawatiran Hoya, "Otak dan tubuhku sedang tidak sinkron."

"Baiklah. Ayo, coba lagi."

Myungsoo mengulang gerakan-gerakannya lagi sampai Hoya akhirnya berkata, "Nah, sudah cukup bagus."

"Ayo kita coba lagi koreografinya." Sunggyu berteriak lagi setelah Myungsoo menyelesaikan latihan personalnya. Seluruh anggota berkumpul lagi dan mengambil posisi mereka masing-masing di koreografi yang sedang mereka latih, salah satu dari mereka memulai music sebelum buru-buru pindah ke posisinya.

Myungsoo mencoba menari sambil menahan rasa sakitnya, namun semakin banyak ia bergerak, semakin terasa rasa sakit tersebut. Ia harus menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat untuk menahan rasa sakit tersebut. Ia yakin gerakannya justru terlihat semakin kacau, alih-alih semakin bagus.

"Stop!" Sunggyu akhirnya berteriak di tengah koreografi, dan menghampiri Myungsoo, menyentuh bahunya dan memaksanya untuk menatapnya, "Myungsoo, kalau kakimu sakit, istirahat dulu daripada tahu-tahu terkilir parah."

"Huh? Tidak—"

"Jangan menyangkal, sudah terlihat jelas kalau kamu kesakitan," Sunggyu memotong kata-katanya, "Aku memang ingin kita semua bekerja keras, tapi tidak sampai kalian harus mengabaikan rasa sakit kalian, mengerti?"

Myungsoo menundukan kepalanya, merasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah merusak latihan ini. Ia berkata lirih, "Iya."

"Ya sudah, kamu pastikan dulu kakimu tidak kenapa-napa." Sunggyu memerintahnya, "Kamu tidak mau kan memperlambat debut kita karena cedera?"

"Iya."

Sunggyu menarik Myungsoo untuk duduk di samping ruangan, dimana ia bisa menonton yang lain berlatih, sebelum ia kembali bergabung bersama yang lain dan memulai kembali latihan tanpa Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menonton mereka satu per satu, mengagumi keuletan mereka. Sunggyu, yang terpaksa menjadi seorang  _idol_  meski awalnya hanya ingin menjadi seorang penyanyi biasa, namun tetap memimpin mereka dengan baik dan bekerja keras untuk menguasai  _skill-skill_  yang dibutuhkan untuk menjadi seorang  _idol._  Hoya, yang merupakan orang paling  _passionate_  yang pernah Myungsoo ketahui, orang yang selalu totalitas dalam apa pun. Sungyeol, yang ingin menjadi seorang aktor namun memutuskan untuk memulai dengan jalan lain. Sungjong, yang memang ingin menjadi seorang  _superstar._

Ia sendiri, tak terpikir sebelumnya untuk menjadi seorang  _entertainer,_  sebelum seorang manajer menghampirinya dan menawarkannya untuk menjadi seorang  _trainee._ Sampai sekarang, ia masih belum yakin apakah menjadi seorang  _idol_  adalah keputusan yang tepat. Namun melihat yang lain bekerja begitu keras untuk mewujudkan mimpi mereka, membuatnya bekerja keras juga, karena akhirnya ia tahu apa yang ia inginkan, apa yang ia mimpikan.

Untuk saat ini, mimpinya adalah untuk mewujudkan mimpi mereka.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Chapter 5

_Myungsoo menatap ke dasar tanah dari sisi atap gedung tersebut, nafas tertahan di tenggorokan melihat tubuh tak bernyawa Sungyeol terbaring di sana, darah menggenang di balik tubuhnya. Ia baru saja menyaksikan Sungyeol terjun bebas, terjatuh ke kematiannya. Ada orang-orang sudah mulai berkumpul di sekitar tubuh Sungyeol, beberapa menatap ke atas dan melihat Myungsoo. Ia membayangkan beberapa orang di bawah sana berteriak, "Pembunuh!"_

_Ia menunduk menatap tangannya yang kini bersimbah darah. Tubuhnya bergetar, air mata mengalir deras dari matanya. Ia hampir tak bisa bergerak, membeku di tempat._

_"Kenapa kamu membunuhku?" suara Sungyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia membalikan badannya, mata membesar begitu ia melihat sosok Sungyeol berdiri di atap tersebut, darah membasahi sekujur tubuhnya._

_Myungsoo tak dapat mengatakan apa pun, tak dapat menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Ia tak bermaksud membunuh Sungyeol. Ia tak pernah berpikir bahwa mereka akan berakhir seperti ini. Sungyeol melangkah ke arahnya, tangannya memegang leher Myungsoo, membuatnya tak bisa bernafas._

_"Kenapa kamu membunuhku?" tanya Sungyeol padanya untuk yang kedua kalinya, mencekik Myungsoo sekuat yang ia bisa, "Kenapa?"_

Myungsoo terduduk di atas kasurnya, baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruknya. Ia bangun dengan nafas menderu, seakan-akan ia baru saja benar-benar tercekik, air mata di matanya seakan mimpi tersebut benar-benar terjadi secara nyata. Sungyeol sering muncul di mimpinya, terlalu sering. Hal tersebut membuat Myungsoo merasa gila, merasa semakin tertekan.

Ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari ke arah kamar mandinya, menyalakan  _shower_ dan duduk dibawahnya. Ia membiarkan air mengalir ke seluruh tubuhnya dan membasahinya. Membangunkannya dan membebaskannya dari mimpi buruknya. Ia diam di sana dan berpikir,  _Tidak bisakah kamu menungguku saja di sana?_   _Tidak bisakah kamu berhenti mendatangiku?"_

 

_____

 

"Hyung, tidak bisa ya aku berhenti saja dari musikal ini?"

Dongwoo menatap Myungsoo dari seberang meja makan itu, bingung dengan pertanyaan Myungsoo itu. Myungsoo tak menatapnya, hanya mengaduk-ngaduk makanannya tanpa memakannya sedikit pun, membuat Dongwoo khawatir. Ia juga curiga bahwa Myungsoo tak tidur banyak tadi malam, karena matanya terlihat sembab dan tubuhnya terlihat lemas. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat Myungsoo seperti ini, sayangnya justru ia sering melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kenapa?"

Myungsoo hampir selalu bersikap professional dalam pekerjaannya, jadi aneh ia mendadak ingin mundur dari musikal ini padahal mereka sudah latihan beberapa kali dan sudah menandatangani kontrak.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak  _mood_  melakukan apa pun. Aku tidak mau menghancurkan musikal ini."

Ah, memang, setiap tahun sekitar bulan-bulan ini, Myungsoo selalu seperti ini. Perbedaannya, ia bisanya tak bekerja banyak. Entah mengapa tahun ini ada banyak pekerjaan yang harus Myungsoo lakukan, bahkan beberapa yang belum pemuda itu ketahui namun sudah Dongwoo ketahui.

"Jangan begitu, nanti juga pas  _mood_ lagi kok," ucap Dongwoo berusaha menyemangati, "Lagipula kita kan sudah tanda tangan kontrak, gak bisa batal gitu aja. Kalau batal, nanti pasti  _sajangnim_  marah."

Myungsoo sudah tahu itu. Bos mereka paling benci jika Myungsoo menghancurkan pekerjaannya, bahkan terkadang mengancam Myungsoo untuk melakukan sebuah pekerjaan yang tak mau Myungsoo ambil. Myungsoo hanya sedikit cemberut mendengar itu, namun tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?" tanya Dongwoo lagi. Beberapa hari lagi adalah peringatan kematian Sungyeol dan  _mood_  Myungsoo selalu menjadi lebih buruk mendekati hari itu. Myungsoo masih terpengaruh oleh kematian Sungyeol, mungkin karena ia menyaksikan kematian Sungyeol secara langsung. Dongwoo tak tahu apakah ada hal lain yang membuat Myungsoo begitu terpuruk.

"Gak, gak kenapa-napa." Jawab Myungsoo, meski Dongwoo merasa bahwa itu adalah sebuah kebohongan.

"Kalau ada apa-apa, beritahu aku, oke?" ucap Dongwoo. Ia sudah sering mengatakan itu, namun rasanya benar-benar sulit membuat Myungsoo terbuka pada orang lain.

Dongwoo sudah mengenal Myungsoo semenjak lama, bahkan ketika Myungsoo masih seorang  _trainee._  Ia sudah berubah dan Dongwoo merasa sedih melihat seseorang yang dulu begitu cerah dan ceria, kini terlihat selalu terbebani. Dongwoo merasa khawatir. Myungsoo pernah mencoba membunuh dirinya sendiri dan beberapa kali dengan sengaja melukai dirinya sendiri. Ia takut bahwa Myungsoo akan mencobanya lagi, apalagi saat ini adalah masa-masa dimana Myungsoo sedang paling rentan. Sayangnya, ia tak bisa terus menerus menjaga Myungsoo.

"Iya." Jawab Myungsoo. Tanpa memberikan kesempatan bagi Dongwoo untuk memaksanya untuk bercerita lagi, ia bertanya, "Bagaimana persiapan pernikahanmu?"

Dongwoo selalu dengan mudah terdistraksi ketika Myungsoo menanyakan itu.

"Semuanya hampir selesai." Jawab Dongwoo, merasa lega karena mempersiapkan sebuah pernikahan itu ternyata benar-benar merepotkan, "Aku tinggal mempersiapkan diriku untuk hari H-nya."

"Aku iri padamu," ucap Myungsoo menatap Dongwoo, "Aku juga ingin menemukan seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku."

"Kamu akan menemukannya." Ucap Dongwoo dengan penuh keyakinan, "Cepat atau lambat, orang itu pasti datang."

"Hmm." Gumam Myungsoo dengan tak yakin. Dongwoo tak mengerti mengapa Myungsoo begitu ragu dengan hal tersebut. Myungsoo berhak dicintai oleh seseorang.

"Oh, sepertinya nanti yang akan jadi penggantiku Seonho Hyung," Dongwoo memberitahunya, "Tapi belum kupastikan."

Myungsoo memberikan libur 2 bulan untuknya supaya ia bisa menikmati pernikahannya. Meski Dongwoo tak ingin libur selama itu, Myungsoo tetap memaksanya dengan alasan bahwa Dongwoo sudah terlalu lama mengurusnya dan harus belajar untuk mengurus rumah tangganya. Setelah mereka berdebat, akhirnya Dongwoo mau tak mau menerima libur tersebut. Namun dengan begitu, Dongwoo harus mencarikan manajer pengganti untuk Myungsoo.

"Aku tidak butuh manajer," ucap Myungsoo, "Aku akan baik-baik saja tanpamu. Lagian kan jadwalku tak banyak untuk beberapa bulan ke depan."

"Bagaimana kalau tahu-tahu ada banyak tawaran?" tanya Dongwoo, "Kamu tahu sendiri  _sajangnim_  sering memberikan pekerjaan mendadak. Nanti kamu kerepotan."

"Aku kan sudah dewasa." Jawab Myungsoo, meski rasanya jawaban tersebut tidak ada hubungannya dengan pertanyaan yang Dongwoo berikan. Dongwoo berjalan ke arah Myungsoo hanya untuk menyubit pipinya, membuat Myungsoo berteriak, "Aw."

"Badanmu agak hangat." Ujar Dongwoo setelah mencubitnya, meletakan tangannya di pipi Myungsoo, "Kamu sakit?"

"Tidak kok, perasaanmu saja sepertinya, Hyung."

Dongwoo menyentuh dirinya sendiri dan mencoba membandingkan suhu tubuhnya dengan tubuh Myungsoo. Tidak terasa terlalu berbeda, namun tetap saja...

Myungsoo menepis tangannya, meletakan sarapan yang tak dimakannya ke kulkas, dan berkata, "Yuk, berangkat, kita masih harus jemput Woohyun Hyung, kan?"

 

_____

 

Woohyun memegangi naskah musikal di tangannya namun tak membacanya. Alih-alih menatap lembaran kertas itu, matanya justru mengarah ke satu sosok yang kini tengah dengan serius berlatih. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Myungsoo, mencoba membaca pemuda itu. Meski pun Myungsoo serius berlatih, ia terkadang terlihat kesulitan untuk fokus, terbukti dari caranya menggelengkan kepala beberapa kali dan bahkan menampar dirinya sendiri pelan. Semenjak ia bertemu dengan Myungsoo saat Dongwoo menjemputnya, ia sudah merasa bahwa ada yang salah meski ia tak tahu pasti apa itu. Myungsoo jauh lebih diam dibanding biasanya, bahkan terlihat sedang bermasalah. Sudah beberapa minggu ia mengenal Myungsoo sekarang dan mungkin karena biasanya ketika mereka bertemu ada Dongwoo di sana, Woohyun jadi tahu bahwa Myungsoo tak sependiam yang ia kira. Jadi sekarang begitu Myungsoo benar-benar tak banyak berkata-kata lagi, rasanya aneh. Apalagi, Dongwoo juga tak secerewet biasanya.

"Kenapa kamu terus-terusan menatap L?" sebuah suara bertanya tepat di telingnya, membuatnya sedikit melonjak kaget. Ia menolehkan kepalanya dan merasa sedikit ketakutan karena mendadak ada orang yang duduk di sampingnya.  _Jonghyun_ —orang yang memerankan Hänschen, yang akan menjadi 'pacar'-nya dalam musikal ini.

"Apa? Aku tidak menatapnya." Woohyun menyangkal, "Aku cuma sedang melamun."

Ini juga gara-gara ia sedang tak ada kerjaan. Mereka masih berlatih Act I dan Woohyun hanya muncul sedikit di bagian itu. Jika di hitung-hitung, ia hanya punya kurang dari lima dialog di Act I dan sisanya ia hanya tampil bernyanyi bersama yang lain. Mereka sedang fokus ke beberapa  _scenes, scenes_ dimana ia tidak dibutuhkan. Meski ia masih harus memperhatikan karena ia pemeran pengganti Myungsoo.

"Jangan melamun terlalu sering, sutradara di sini akan marah kalau melihatmu melamun." Jonghyun menyaranakn, membuat Woohyun merasa sedikit malu karena sekarang ia terkesan tak bekerja keras. Seharusnya ia bilang ia sedang mempelajari  _scene_ dan memperhatikan akting orang lain. Apalagi ia sudah dibayar penuh untuk musikal ini, meski seharusnya ia belum boleh dibayar. Itu ide Myungsoo, untuk meminta bayaran di awal karena masalah keluarga agar ia bisa memaksa ibunya untuk berobat dengan uang itu. Prosesnya cukup lama, namun mereka cukup berbaik hati memenuhi permintaannya.

"Ah iya, tapi aku tidak ada kerjaan." Jelas Woohyun, meski sepertinya itu tak membantunya kalau ia sedang dimarahi oleh sutradara. Untungnya, bukan sutradara yang memergokinya melamun. Woohyun tak terlalu mengenal Jonghyun, tapi ia tidak terlihat seperti orang yang akan mengadu ke orang lain.

"Aku juga," Jonghyun berkata, membuat Woohyun merasa sedikit lega karena ia ada teman yang sama-sama tidak ada kerjaan. Jonghyun tersenyum padanya dan memberitahunya, "Aku tidak sempat memberitahumu sebelumnya, tapi aku pernah menontonmu bermain di beberapa musikal."

"Benarkah?" tanya Woohyun tak percaya. Ia pikir tak satu pun orang di sini pernah menontonnya, karena musikal-musikal yang ia ikuti tak selevel dengan yang biasa orang-orang ini kunjungi. Entah mengapa ia merasa terharu ada yang pernah menontonnya meski hanya satu orang.

"Ya, aku sudah menduga cepat atau lambat aku akan bertemu denganmu."

Dan kini Woohyun justru merasa bingung, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kamu berbakat."

Woohyun semakin merasa melambung. Salah satu pujian yang paling disukainya adalah pujian bahwa ia berbakat. Tentu, ia juga merasa senang ketika orang memanggilnya tampan. Namun ia paling menyukai kata 'berbakat'. Jonghyun baru saja mendapatkan nilai seratus dari Woohyun.

"Mau berlatih bersama sambil menunggu yang lain selesai?" tawar Jonghyun. Tentu saja, Woohyun langsung mengiyakan.

 

_____

 

Woohyun masih tidak mengerti mengapa Myungsoo selalu tiba di lobi lebih cepat dibandingkan dirinya, meski mereka berhenti berlatih di waktu yang bersamaan. Hari ini pun, Myungsoo sudah duduk di lobi saat Woohyun sampai ke sana. Aktor itu tengah menutup matanya, entah tertidur atau tidak. Tapi Woohyun meringis ketika ia melihat bahwa ada darah mengalir dari lubang hidung Myungsoo, namun Myungsoo sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Woohyun cepat-cepat mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan menghampiri Myungsoo, langsung mengelap darah itu dari wajah Myungsoo dan membuatnya terbangun. Myungsoo menatapnya dengan bingung, membuat Woohyun langsung menjelaskan, "Kamu mimisan. Pegang ini."

Myungsoo mengambil sapu tangan Woohyun, melihat darah di sapu tangan itu dan akhirnya berkata, "Oh."

Ia kemudian menggunakan sapu tangan itu untuk menahan darah agar tak mengalir bebas. Woohyun melihat wajah pucat pemuda itu dan akhirnya merasa curiga. Tanpa izin, ia meletakan tangannya di pipinya Myungsoo dan kemudian di dahinya.

"Myungsoo, badanmu benar-benar panas. Kamu demam?"

Iya, mungkin itu pertanyaan bodoh karena jika badan panas, besar kemungkinannya ia demam. Ia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Mungkin." Jawab Myungsoo, sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya, ogah-ogahan untuk mengakui.

"Ya ampun, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" Woohyun mulai memarahinya, mengeluarkan telepon genggamnya untuk menelepon Dongwoo, "Kalau kamu sakit kan kamu bisa pulang lebih cepat."

"Aku tidak enak dengan yang lain." Jawab Myungsoo, dan kemudan ia mencoba menenangkan Woohyun dengan mengatakan, "Lagipula aku tidak kenapa-napa kok."

"Apanya yang tidak kenapa-napa? Sampai mimisan seperti ini." Ucapnya, menunjuk ke sapu tangan yang masih menahan aliran darah itu, terdengar persis seperti ibu-ibu yang tengah rewel kepada anaknya yang sakit. Pantas saja Myungsoo aneh hari ini, ternyata ia sedang sakit. Mungkin seharusnya Woohyun dari awal bertanya pada Myungsoo apa ia baik-baik saja, tapi ia yakin bahwa Myungsoo akan berbohong padanya.

"Hyung, bisa lebih cepat? Myungsoo sakit nih." Ucap Woohyun, begitu Dongwoo mengangkat teleponnya. Sebenarnya tidak berguna juga sih, membuat Dongwoo datang lebih cepat karena meskipun ia datang lebih cepat, Myungsoo masih akan tetap sakit. Tapi, setidaknya Myungsoo bisa cepat-cepat istirahat.

_"Sakit? Demam?"_

"Iya."

" _Ish, anak itu, tadi pagi bilangnya tidak kenapa-napa. Tunggu sebentar, aku sedikit lagi sampai."_

Dongwoo langsung memutusan telepon setelah itu, membuat Woohyun kembali memasukan telepon genggamnya ke dalam sakunya. Myungsoo menarik kembali sapu tangan Woohyun dari hidungnya, membuat Woohyun mendorong kembali sapu tangan tersebut. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan berkata, "Masih berdarah, diamkan saja dulu."

Myungsoo menatap Woohyun dengan tatapan sedikit kesal, "Aku benar-benar baik-baik saja. Tidak usah menelepon Dongwoo Hyung segala."

"Kalau yang begini namanya baik-baik saja, gimana gak baik-baiknya?" tanya Woohyun, mengangkat sebelah alis. Ia paling tak suka jika ada orang di sekitarnya yang sakit karena mereka membuatnya khawatir. Myungsoo tak terkecuali.

"Hmm, kalau aku sekarat, baru aku tidak baik-baik saja." Jawab Myungsoo, dengan sebuah senyuman kecil yang dipaksakan, sebuah senyum yang sering Woohyun lihat. Jarang Woohyun melihat Myungsoo tersenyum lebar dengan tulus. Ia tetap tersenyum ketika berbicara dengan orang lain, tertawa ketika orang lain bercanda, namun senyuman-senyuman dan tawaan-tawaan tersebut selalu diiringi dengan kesedihan. Myungsoo terlihat indah ketika ia tersenyum, namun jika senyumnya adalah sebuah senyum yang tulus, maka akan lebih baik lagi.

Terkadang Woohyun bertanya-tanya apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Jangan bercanda seperti itu." Ucap Woohyun. Ia tak mau melihat siapa pun sekarat. Ia benci apa pun yang berkaitan dengan kematian. Ia sudah pernah kehilangan beberapa orang yang disayanginya—ia tidak mau itu terjadi meski cepat atau lambat akan ada saat dimana ia harus kehilangan seseorang.

Myungsoo tak menjawab dan memilih diam. Lagi.

 

_____

 

Woohyun terduduk di sofa apartemen Myungsoo, masih merasa sedikit mual karena Dongwoo menyetir secara ugal-ugalan tadi. Ia rasa Dongwoo hampir membunuhnya dan Myungsoo dengan cara menyetirnya, padahal alasan ia mengebut adalah karena ia ingin membawa Myungsoo kembali ke apartemen secepat mungkin agar Myungsoo bisa beristirahat dan sehat kembali. Mereka bahkan pergi ke apartemen Myungsoo terlebih dahulu alih-alih ke rumah Woohyun seperti biasanya. Untungnya, Woohyun tak ada kerjaan ini sisa hari itu. Seperti biasa.

Dongwoo keluar dari kamar tidur Myungsoo, baru saja memaksanya untuk segera beristirahat. Bahkan ketika mereka tiba di gedung apartemen, Dongwoo menyeret Myungsoo ke kamarnya sambil memarahinya. Woohyun yakin bahwa Myungsoo berpura-pura tak mendengarkan Dongwoo sepanjang jalan.

"Dia baru kucekoki obat," Dongwoo memberi tahunya. Woohyun merasa bahwa ia harus memperbaiki kosa katanya. Dongwoo mengambil air minum dari kulkas dan langsung menenggaknya dari botol, kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya, "Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan benar-benar K.O."

"Baguslah. Pantas saja seharian ini ia terlihat agak tidak fokus." Ucap Woohyun, meski ia tidak yakin bahwa itu sepenuhnya karena Myungsoo sakit.

"Dia berbohong lagi padaku," kata Dongwoo dengan sebuah helaan nafas, "Ayo sini aku antar kamu sekarang. Eh, tunggu, sekarang jam berapa?"

Woohyun menatap jam tangan yang Dongwoo gunakan, bertanya-tanya mengapa Dongwoo tak melihat jam tangan itu saja. Tapi meski begitu, ia tetap melihat jam di telepon genggamnya dan menjawab, "Jam 7."

"Ya ampun! Aku ada janji dengan tunanganku!" teriak Dongwoo panik, seakan ia baru saja mendengar kabar terburuk di dunia. Meski begitu, fokus Woohyun tertuju pada kata 'tunangan'.

"Kamu punya tunangan?" tanya Woohyun dengan  _shock._  Ini informasi baru. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Dongwoo sudah bertunangan. Entah mengapa, hal tersebut sangat tak terduga. Ia kira Dongwoo mengenakan cincin hanya karena ia suka emas.

"Iya, kami akan menikah tiga minggu lagi, aku terus-terusan lupa memberi undangan padamu," Dongwoo memberitahunya dengan raut wajah bahagia, namun kemudian ia panik lagi, "Ugh, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Myungsoo begitu saja kalau dia lagi sakit begini, apa aku batalkan saja janjiku?" tanyanya, namun tak pada Woohyun melainkan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia terus menerus menyerocos, "Tapi kalau aku batalkan dia harus urusi semuanya sendiri, itu kan tidak adil. Tapi kalau aku tinggalkan Myungsoo, kalau dia kenapa-napa bagaimana?"

"Uh, Dongwoo Hyung—" Woohyun mencoba menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan Dongwoo, namun Dongwoo terus menerus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri, tak menghiraukan Woohyun sampai-sampai Woohyun harus berteriak, "Dongwoo Hyung!"

Dan akhirnya, Dongwoo berhenti berbicara dan menatap Woohyun.

"Ya?"

"Biar aku saja yang menjaga Myungsoo sampai besok." Woohyun mengusulkan, "Kamu pergi saja."

Itu tak akan menjadi masalah bagi Woohyun, meski mungkin itu akan jadi masalah bagi Myungsoo nanti. Dongwoo terlihat ragu-ragu akan ide tersebut, namun tetap memikirkan ide itu.

"Uhm, memangnya tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sudah pernah menginap di sini kok sebelumnya, dan aku janji aku tidak akan macam-macam, aku akan menjaganya dengan baik." Ucap Woohyun, mencoba terlihat  _dependable,_ bahkan berusaha senyum selebar mungkin meski ujung-ujungnya ia terlihat mencurigakan. Untungnya, orang yang dihadapinya adalah Dongwoo, yang jarang menaruh kecurigaan pada orang lain.

Dongwoo melihat jamnya, berpikir lagi, dan akhirnya memutuskan, "Baiklah, aku percayakan dia padamu. Maaf, aku harus cepat-cepat pergi."

"Iya."

Dongwoo menepuk bahunya beberapa kali dan kemudian mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar sambil berteriak, "Hati-hati, ya."

Kenapa Dongwoo yang berpesan seperti itu, padahal ia yang akan pergi?

 

_____

 

Woohyun berbaring di atas sofa, memainkan telepon genggamnya, merasa bosan. Terakhir kali ia mengecek, Myungsoo masih tidur, membuat Woohyun curiga bahwa Dongwoo memberinya obat tidur. Mungkin seharusnya ia menunggui Myungsoo di kamarnya, namun ia merasa tak enak diam di sana tanpa izin, meski dengan tujuan baik. Saking bosannya, ia hampir tertidur. Namun sebelum ia benar-benar tertidur, ia dikejutkan dengan suara kaca terjatuh dari kamar Myungsoo, membuatnya langsung terbangun dan berlari ke kamar Myungsoo.

"Ada apa?" tanya Woohyun, menatap pecahan gelas di samping kasur dan Myungsoo yang kini terduduk, tangannya bergetar. Dari posisinya Woohyun dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Myungsoo tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan gelas telah diletakan di  _nightstand­-_ nya.

Myungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Woohyun, terlihat bingung dengan keberadaan Woohyun di sana, dan memastikan, "Woohyun Hyung?"

Woohyun mulai bertanya-tanya apakah Dongwoo benar-benar memberikan obat pada Myungsoo, karena Myungsoo terlihat jauh lebih parah dibanding sebelumnya. Ia terlihat pucat, matanya merah dan air mata mengucur dari kedua matanya, ia juga berkeringat banyak. Woohyun menghampiri Myungsoo, naik ke kasur dari sisi lain agar tak melewati pecahan kaca di lantai, dan menyentuh wajah Myungsoo. Ia meringis merasakan panasnya kulit Myungsoo.

"Badanmu semakin panas." Woohyun memberitahunya, "Mungkin lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit saja."

Myungsoo langsung menggelengkan kepalanya, menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi diri seakan itu bisa membuat Woohyun tak membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ia berkata dengan lemah, "Tidak, aku tak mau ke rumah sakit, aku hanya butuh istirahat."

"Tapi—" Woohyun mencoba berargumen, namun Myungsoo langsung memotongnya.

"Aku tak suka rumah sakit."

Air mata terjatuh lagi dari mata Myungsoo dan pemuda itu cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Woohyun baru tersadar bahwa Myungsoo benar-benar menangis, bukan hanya karena sakitnya air matanya muncul.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Woohyun dengan ragu bertanya. Ia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Myungsoo, karena ia terlihat benar-benar kacau saat ini. Ia terlihat seperti orang yang benar-benar tersiksa.

Myungsoo menatap Woohyun, tak menjawab. Ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang butuh perlindungan, saat ini. Myungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari Woohyun, dan dengan suara yang sangat pelan menjawab, "Dia terus menerus muncul di mimpiku. Orang yang kubunuh."

Woohyun terdiam, teringat kembali akan rahasia yang Myungsoo beritahukan padanya tempo hari. Ia masih tak yakin bahwa Myungsoo tak berbohong, namun ia tak memiliki bukti apa pun. Namun kini jelas bahwa Myungsoo dihantui oleh rahasia itu, oleh orang yang ia 'bunuh'. Mungkin inilah alasan mengapa Myungsoo terlihat begitu tersiksa.

Myungsoo berkata dengan lebih keras, mengakui, "Aku lelah. Apa aku egois kalau aku ingin melupakannya?"

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Myungsoo, Woohyun akhirnya bertanya, "Kamu tidak benar-benar membunuh seseorang, kan?"

Karena Woohyun tak bisa menerima, jika Myungsoo benar-benar seorang pembunuh. Ia bahkan mencoba untuk melupakan apa yang Myungsoo beritahukan padanya.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya langsung." Myungsoo akhirnya memberitahunya, "Tapi semua tindakanku telah membunuh seseorang."

Woohyun merasa lega mendengar bahwa Myungsoo tidak benar-benar membunuh seseorang. Namun jelas meski begitu, Myungsoo menganggap dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang pembunuh dan merasa bersalah akan kematian seseorang. Meski kenyataannya Myungsoo tak membunuh seseorang langsung, rasa sakit pemuda itu masih sama.

"Kalau begitu kamu bukan seorang pembunuh." Woohyun dengan hati-hati berkata, berharap bahwa ini adalah kata-kata yang tepat untuk diucapkan, "Kecuali kamu memang sengaja membunuhnya, kamu bukan seorang pembunuh."

"Aku sering mengucapkan itu pada diriku sendiri," Myungsoo berkata, "Tapi aku tetap tak bisa mempercayai kata-kata itu."

Woohyun tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia ingin membantu Myungsoo—membebaskannya dari masalah apa pun yang kini sedang menghantui pemuda itu. Namun Woohyun tak tahu apa-apa, tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Myungsoo begitu terlihat sengsara. Ia tak tahu bagaimana cara ia bisa menghilangkan beban yang Myungsoo rasakan saat ini. Ia hanya bisa memberi Myungsoo sebuah pelukan—sebuah pelukan yang langsung ia berikan begitu terpikirkan olehnya. Ia dapat merasakan panasnya tubuh Myungsoo dalam dekapannya, membuat tubuhnya ikut terasa panas. Namun ia tidak peduli.

"Kenapa kamu memelukku?" tanya Myungsoo, belum membalas pelukan Woohyun, namun juga tak mendorongnya menjauh.

"Karena sepertinya kamu membutuhkan sebuah pelukan." Jawab Woohyun, masih tak melepaskan Myungsoo.

Myungsoo secara ragu memeluknya juga, seakan ketakutan untuk membalas pelukan Woohyun. Woohyun tak mengatakan apa pun, membiarkan pemuda itu memutuskan sendiri apa yang ingin ia lakukan. Tanpa diduga, setelah Myungsoo benar-benar memeluknya, pemuda itu mulai melepaskan tangisan yang telah ia tahan sedari tadi. Woohyun membiarkannya menangis di pelukannya, karena hanya itu yang bisa Woohyun tawarkan padanya.

Mungkin, jika Myungsoo saat ini tak sakit, jika ia sedang tak dalam keadaan rapuh, Myungsoo tak akan membiarkan Woohyun memeluknya, tak akan membiarkan segala komplikasi kehidupannya terlihat dari ekspresi wajahnya. Namun, Woohyun berharap bahwa ini bisa menjadi sebuah permulaan. Karena Woohyun dapat membantu Myungsoo hanya jika Myungsoo mau membuka diri padanya.

 

_____

 

**7 Tahun yang Lalu**

"Tapi bukannya tidak adil kalau hanya Myungsoo yang bisa main drama? Aku yang ingin akting."

Myungsoo merasa hatinya tertusuk mendengar kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Sungyeol, merasa bersalah karena memang apa yang dikatakan Sungyeol benar. Ia baru saja kembali dari syuting sebuah drama, merasa lelah dan ingin menceritakan harinya yang buruk pada Sunggyu. Namun ketika ia menghampiri kamar Sunggyu, ia justru mendengar Sungyeol dan Sunggyu tengah berbicara dengan satu sama lain.

"Tawaran banyaknya datang untuknya." Sunggyu berkata, "Sabarlah, nanti kalau kita sudah lebih terkenal, pasti kamu juga bisa mendapatkan tawaran banyak."

"Hyung selalu membelanya." Ucap Sungyeol, "Apa karena Hyung pacarnya?"

Belakangan ini Sungyeol sedang menjauhinya dan ketika mereka harus bersama, Sungyeol tanpa tak tahan dengan keberaadaannya. Itu membuat Myungsoo merasa terluka, meski ia tahu alasannya. Ia pun merasa bersalah pada Sunggyu yang terjebak dengan permasalahannya ini. Sunggyu selalu mencoba untuk objektif meski Myungsoo kini pacarnya, dan ia adalah seorang pemimpin yang baik. Namun tentu saja ada beberapa kali ia ditubuh subjektif terhadap Myungsoo.

"Bukan begitu. Myungsoo kan memang tak salah apa-apa, bukan dia yang mengatur segalanya."

"Situasi ini menyebalkan. Tahu begini aku tidak usah jadi  _idol_."

Myungsoo memilih untuk melangkah menjauh dari sisi pintu kamar tersebut, tak mau mendengar lebih jauh karena takut merasa lebih terluka akan pembicaraan mereka. Ia pergi ke dapur dan duduk di sana, mencoba mencari cara agar Sungyeol tak menjauhinya dan membencinya. Satu-satunya cara agar Sungyeol tak seperti itu mungkin hanya dengan menunggu Sungyeol mendapatkan kesempatan untuk akting juga. Namun Myungsoo tak mau menunggu. Ia menyayangi Sungyeol sebagai seorang sahabat, rasanya sakit melihat Sungyeol mulai tak menyukainya.

Ia menunggu Sungyeol keluar dari kamar Sunggyu, sebelum ia kembali ke kamar tersebut dan menghampiri Sunggyu. Sunggyu masih duduk di tempat yang sama seperti tadi. Saat ia melihat Myungsoo, ia tersenyum padanya.

"Aku dengar pembicaraanmu dan Sungyeol tadi." Myungsoo memberitahunya dengan jujur, "Maaf Hyung terjebak dengan masalah ini."

Myungsoo merasa benar-benar tak enak pada Sunggyu.

"Jangan dipikirkan. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih," ucap Sunggyu, berdiri dan menarik Myungsoo ke kasurnya, masih berkata, "Lagipula seharusnya dia tidak hanya menunggu tawaran datang, harusnya ia coba audisi terus-terusan."

"Tapi dia memang benar, tak adil kalau cuma aku yang main drama padahal aku tak pernah akting sebelumnya." Ucap Myungsoo. Ia tahu tahu mengapa ia membicarakan ini dengan Sunggyu—namun ia tak tahu harus berbicara pada siapa lagi. Satu-satunya orang selain Sunggyu yang selalu ia ceritakan masalahnya adalah Sungyeol, namun sekarang Sungyeol adalah bagian dari masalahnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, orang-orang sekarang hanya sedang tertarik padamu dan kita masih belum benar-benar terkenal."

Myungsoo menyukai sekaligus membenci pikiran realistis Sunggyu.

"Rasanya ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membantu Sungyeol." Ucap Myungsoo, meski ia tak tahu apa. Pasti ad acara untuk membantu Sungyeol dan membuat Sungyeol kembali dekat dengannya, kan?

"Apa?" tanya Sunggyu, penasaran.

"Aku masih memikirkannya. Tapi aku harus membantunya."

"Kamu tidak harus melakukan apa-apa, Myungsoo. Jangan buat itu jadi tanggung jawabmu." Sunggyu mengelus kepalanya dan lanjut bertanya, mungkin untuk mendistraksi Myungsoo, "Bagaimana syuting hari ini?"

 

_____

 

Myungsoo menundukan kepalanya, selalu merasa terintimidasi setiap kali ia bertemu dengan CEO-nya. Saat ia masuk ke perusahaan ini, CEO perusahaan ini berbeda dan jauh lebih ramah dan hangat dibandingkan CEO yang sekarang. Sayang saja, CEO lamanya mendadak jatuh sakit karena sebuah penyakit yang parah dan harus digantikan.

Mereka tengah membicarakan pekerjaan Myungsoo selanjutnya, sebuah drama lain. Sebenarnya, Myungsoo merasa lelah terus menerus bekerja. Ada hari-hari dimana ia mengerjakan beberapa pekerjaan, dan itu benar-benar melelahkan. Namun ia sudah dipercaya menjadi wajah dari grup ini, perkembangan mereka berada di pundaknya dan ia harus melakukan pekerjaannya sebaik mungkin. Ia mendapatkan sebuah ide agar pekerjaannya tak terlalu banyak dan ia bisa membantu Sungyeol, namun ia merasa takut untuk melakukannya.

Namun tetap saja ia berusaha berani dan akhirnya mengusulkan, "Sajangnim, tidak bisa ya peranku selanjutnya diberikan pada Sungyeol saja?"

CEO menatapnya tajam, "Kenapa?"

"Dia lebih jago akting dan dia belum mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menunjukan kemampuannya." Myungsoo beralasan. Baginya, alasan-alasan tersebut cukup masuk akal.

"Aku tidak bisa memberikan peran itu pada Sungyeol begitu saja, perusahaan yang memproduksi dramanya belum tentu akan menerima itu, malah bisa saja mereka akan marah karena kamu menolak itu." Bosnya berkata dengan tegas, membuat Myungsoo merasa kecewa karena sepertinya ia sama sekali tak mau mencoba melakukan usualan Myungsoo.

"Memangnya benar-benar tidak ada tawaran drama untuk Sungyeol?" tanya Myungsoo. Ia merasa itu tidak mungkin.

"Tidak ada. Ia tidak cukup terkenal untuk bisa mendapatkan tawaran drama semudah itu."

Jika Sungyeol ada di sini, ia akan sakit hati mendengar kata-kata itu. Bahkan Myungsoo pun merasa marah mendengar kata-kata itu.

"Ada tidak yang bisa kulakukan supaya peranku bisa dialihkan untuknya?" tanya Myungsoo lagi, bersikukuh akan hal tersebut. Lagipula sepertinya peran itu akan lebih cocok dimainkan oleh Sungyeol.

"Itu sulit." Ucap CEO itu, namun kemudian lelaki itu tersenyum pada Myungsoo dan berbicara dengan serius, "Tapi ada yang bisa kamu lakukan supaya Sungyeol dapat tawaran drama. Bahkan kalau kamu mau, kamu bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan untuk anggota yang lain juga."

"Apa itu?" tanya Myungsoo dengan bersemangat, merasa gembira bahwa akhirnya ada secercah harapan ia bisa membantu yang lain mendapatkan pekerjaan, "Apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Aku kenal banyak orang yang bisa memberi kita pekerjaan banyak." CEO menjelaskan, "Tapi mereka tak akan memberikan pekerjaan-pekerjaan itu begitu saja pada kita."

Myungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama, mencoba memahami apa perannya di semua ini.

"Tapi mereka akan mau jika kamu membujuk mereka."

Myungsoo justru merasa semakin bingung. Bagaimana ia bisa membujuk orang-orang itu? Kemampuan berkomunikasinya masih kurang bagus, ia tak bisa mempengaruhi dan meyakinkan orang lain untuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana bisa aku membujuk mereka?"

"Aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka, dan setelah itu kamu hanya perlu menemani mereka dan melakukan apa pun yang mereka mau."

Myungsoo sedikit tertegun mendengar itu, tak tahu harus berpikir apa mengenai ide ini. Ide ini terdengar mencurigakan dan rasanya cukup berbahaya, apalagi di bagian 'melakukan apa pun yang mereka mau'. Namun kalau ia melakukan itu, ia bisa saja membantu mewujudkan keinginan anggota yang lain. Ia tidak bisa tidak mencobanya hanya karena rasa takut.

"Aku akan mencobanya."

Mungkin seharusnya ia tak menerima itu, karena itulah awal dari dosa-dosa yang harus ditanggungnya.

**To Be Continued**


	6. Act VI

Woohyun berjalan di sebuah lorong rumah sakit dengan sebuah kantung plastik di tangannya, sebuah masker menutupi setengah wajahya karena ia baru saja mengendarai sebuah motor untuk datang ke sini, sekaligus menghindari penyakit yang mungkin saja bertebaran di rumah sakit ini. Ia mencari-cari kamar yang ditujunya, dan melangkahkan kaki dengan lebih cepat begitu ia melihat angka yang menunjukan nomor kamar itu. Ketika ia tiba didepannya, ia membuka pintunya tanpa mengetuk terlebih dahulu dan melangkah masuk. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah mangkok dari kantong plastik tersebut, membuka plastik yang menutupi isi mangkok, dan kemudian meletakkannya di meja yang kini berada dihadapan seorang Kim Myungsoo.

Myungsoo menatap makanan dihadapannya dengan tatapan berbinar-binar, dengan semangat ia mengambil sumpit yang baru saja Woohyun letakan disamping mangkok tersebut, dan mengaduk _jjajangmyeon_ yang baru saja dipesannya dari Woohyun agar sausnya jadi merata. Ia bersikap seakan ia sudah tidak makan _jjajangmyeon_ selama bertahun-tahun. Woohyun menatap Myungsoo dengan skeptis.

“Kamu yakin sudah boleh makan ini?”

“Yakin.” Myungsoo menjawab, kemudian menyumpit mie tersebut dan memakannya. Sambil mengunyah, ia lanjut menjawab, “Aku sudah hampir sepenuhnya sehat, jadi boleh.”

Pada akhirnya, Dongwoo benar-benar menyeret Myungsoo ke rumah sakit karena demamnya sulit sekali turun dan Myungsoo akhirnya harus benar-benar dirawat. Sudah beberapa hari ia dirawat di sini, mungkin hampir seminggu. Dilihat dari betapa ia merindukan makanan yang bukan berasal dari rumah sakit, sepertinya bagi Myungsoo itu waktu yang benar-benar lama. Woohyun heran, padahal makanan rumah sakit yang disajikan untuknya tidak buruk-buruk amat. Apalagi, ia adalah pasien VIP.

“Kalau kamu sakit lagi dan masa tahananmu di sini diperpanjang, jangan salahkan aku.” Ucap Woohyun. Ia tidak mau disalahkan atas kecerobohan Myungsoo sendiri.

“Iya, tenang saja.” Ucap Myungsoo, masih dengan mulut penuh dengan _jjajangmyeon._ Sebenarnya Woohyun senang melihat Myungsoo dalam keadaan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan beberapa hari yang lalu, dan ia bahkan tak terlihat terlalu depresi lagi. Selama ia dirawat di sini, ia mendapatkan kesempatan untuk beristirahat, sepertinya. Ia diberikan obat-obat yang memaksanya untuk tertidur. Katanya sih, ia sakit seperti ini karena terlalu lelah dan stress.

“Kapan kamu bisa pulang?” tanya Woohyun, penasaran. Mungkin ia akan menemani Myungsoo saat pulang…meski ia tidak punya alasan untuk melakukannya itu.

“Harusnya sih besok.”

“Dengan Dongwoo?”

Myungsoo mengangguk dan kemudian menelan makanannya. Woohyun bertanya-tanya apakah keluarga Myungsoo tahu bahwa ia sedang sakit atau ia menyembunyikannya. Setiap kali Woohyun menjenguk Myungsoo, ia selalu sendiri atau dengan Dongwoo.

“Kasihan dia, padahal sebentar lagi mau menikah tapi masih harus mengurusku,” ucapnya dengan sebuah helaan nafas, “Padahal aku bukan bayi.”

Sesudah itu, ia melanjutkan makan dengan lahap, membuat Woohyun sedikit khawatir bahwa ia akan tersedak. Mungkin bagus mereka tengah berada di rumah sakit. Kalau itu benar-benar terjadi, Woohyun bisa dengan mudah meminta pertolongan.

“Bukan hanya bayi yang perlu diurus.” Ucap Woohyun, mengambil tissue yang sudah dibawanya dan mengelap saus _jjajangmyeon_ yang sekarang belepotan ada di mulut Myungsoo, “Makannya pelan-pelan. Aku tahu kamu kangen _jjajangmyun,_ tapi jangan seperti ini juga.”

Myungsoo hanya tersenyum padanya, memilih untuk fokus meneruskan makannya dibandingkan melanjutkan percakapannya dengan Woohyun. Woohyun hanya bisa duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Myungsoo, menunggu pemuda itu menyelesaikan makanannya karena ia harus membawa mangkuk itu kembali ke restaurannya. Sambil menunggu Myungsoo makan, ia hanya memainkan handphonenya.

“Sudah selesai.” Ucap Myungsoo sambil menyerahkan mangkuk kosongnya ke Woohyun. Woohyun cukup terkejut dengan kecepatan Myungsoo makan, tapi merasa lega karena Myungsoo ternyata tidak tersedak.

“Baguslah, selera makanmu sudah kembali.” Woohyun memasukan kembali mangkuk itu ke kantong plastiknya. Kalau sudah begini, ia sudah bisa kembali, meski ia merasa agak berat meninggalkan Myungsoo sendirian di sini.

“Jangan pergi dulu.” Ucap Myungsoo, menyentuh tangan Woohyun untuk mencegahnya pergi, padahal Woohyun sama sekali belum beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

“Kenapa?”

“Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu.”

Woohyun mengangkat alisnya, bertanya-tanya mengenai apa ini. Apakah tentang apa yang mereka bicarakan saat Myungsoo sedang demam? Mereka belum membicarakan lagi soal itu, meski sebenarnya Woohyun ingin membicarakan itu. “Apa?”

Tanpa diduga, Myungsoo justru bertanya, “Kamu bisa menyetir mobil, kan?”

“Bisa.” Jawab Woohyun, semakin bingung. Meski ia tidak mempunyai mobil, ia bisa menyetir mobil, ia pernah bekerja sebagai supir pengganti. Tapi kenapa Myungsoo menandak menanyakan itu?

“Kau tahu kan Dongwoo _Hyung_ akan menikah…” Myungsoo menjelaskan dengan pelan dan penuh keraguan, berhenti sejenak untuk mengigit bibir dan kemudian melanjutkan, “Dan dia akan libur sekitar dua bulan, jadi aku tidak akan punya manajer selama itu.”

“Lalu…?” tanya Woohyun lagi, masih tak mengerti apa maksud Myungsoo.

“Kamu mau tidak jadi manajerku selama Dongwoo _Hyung_ absen?”

Dan pertanyaan Myungsoo semakin tidak terduga. Kenapa ia mendadak menawarkan pekerjaan itu? Kenapa ia yang ditawari? Sekarang Woohyun mengalami kebingungan yang berbeda dari yang sebelumnya.

“Hah? Kamu yakin? Aku?”

“Sebenarnya aku akan mendapatkan manajer baru dari perusahaan, tapi aku tak mempercayai orang-orang dari sana.” Myungsoo menjelaskan lebih lanjut, dan Woohyun akhirnya mulai mengerti, meski penjelasan itu masih terasa agak aneh. Woohyun belum pernah bekerja sebagai manajer, bukankah lebih baik orang dari agensi Myungsoo yang menjadi manajernya? Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa Myungsoo tak mempercayai mereka.

“Dan kamu percaya aku?”

Bukannya Woohyun akan membocorkan rahasia-rahasia Myungsoo atau apa, namun ia agak khawatir dengan tingkat kepercayaan Myungsoo padanya.

“Aku lebih percaya _Hyung_ dibanding mereka. Dan lagipula aku rasa _Hyung_ bukan orang yang akan melakukan hal buruk padaku.”

Myungsoo masih belum lama mengenalnya dan Woohyun yakin bahwa ia bukan tipe orang yang akan mempercayai orang asing secepat ini. Jika Myungsoo lebih mempercayai Woohyun dibanding orang yang bekerja di perusahaannya, seburuk apa orang-orang itu?

“Bayarannya 10 juta won per bulan.” Myungsoo akhirnya berucap dan seandainya saja Woohyun sedang memakan sesuatu saat itu, bisa saja ia tersedak mendengar angka itu.

“Sepuluh juta? Bukan satu juta?”

Itu uang yang sangat banyak bagi Myungsoo. Woohyun biasanya harus bekerja berbulan-bulan untuk mendapatkan gaji sebanyak itu, itu pun jika gajinya sama sekali tidak dipakai. Dan sekarang ia bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu hanya dalam satu bulan?

“Sepuluh juta.” Myungsoo mengulangnya, menandakan bahwa ia benar-benar tidak salah ucap, “Tapi kalau aku ada aktifitas, kamu harus terus menerus bersamaku. Pokoknya, pekerjaan ini bisa menyita waktumu secara tak terduga.”

Apa pun pekerjaannya, kalau bayarannya sebanyak itu…

“Aku tidak bisa menolak kalau bayarannya segitu.”

 

______

 

Woohyun menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mengamati lokasi tempat yang tengah dikunjunginya bersama Myungsoo. Mereka tengah berada di agensi Myungsoo untuk menandatangani kontrak Woohyun. Sayang saja, kontrak tersebut, bukan kontrak untuk menjadi artis, tapi hanya menjadi seorang manajer. Tapi Woohyun tak terlalu merasa bersedih mengenai hal tersebut, tak ada gunanya meratapi hal-hal tak penting. Lagipula gajinya sebagai manajer pun sangat bagus, bahkan mungkin lebih dari cukup.

Myungsoo berjalan di sampingnya tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Sebenarnya, ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit kemarin, tapi alih-alih beristirahat sekarang ia keluar dan mengurusi hal-hal yang seharusnya bisa ditunda. Dan Woohyun bahkan tidak bisa menolak karena Myungsoo yang mendatanginya langsung ke restoran tanpa bilang-bilang terlebih dahulu. Rasanya ia benar-benar memarahi pemuda itu, tapi ia tunda dulu karena takutnya kalau ia memarahinya sekarang, Myungsoo akan menarik tawaran pekerjaannya.

“ _Oppa_! Kemana saja? Belakangan ini tidak terlihat.” Sebuah teriakan terdengar saat mereka berada di dalam gedung agensi itu, berasal dari seorang gadis yang kini berlari ke arah mereka. Seorang gadis cantik berkulit pucat yang sepertinya pernah Woohyun lihat.

“Aku ada urusan jadi tidak bisa ke sini.” Myungsoo tersenyum pada gadis itu, menatapnya dengan tatapan sayang, “Maaf aku tidak bisa menghadiri konser kalian.”

“Tidak apa-apa, kok.” Ucap gadis itu, namun ia kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan melanjutkan, “Lagipula kan memang biasanya _Oppa_ tidak datang.”

Woohyun hampir tertawa mendengar itu, sementara Myungsoo mengacak-ngacak rambut gadis itu, membuat gadis itu berteriak, “KENAPA MENGACAK-NGACAK RAMBUTKU?”

“Daripada aku jitak, kan?” ucap Myungsoo, masih mengacak rambut gadis itu. Woohyun jadi penasaran apa hubungan kedua orang ini, mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan Woohyun belum pernah melihat Myungsoo bertingkah seperti ini dengan orang lain.

Seorang gadis lain menghampiri mereka, lebih pendek dibanding gadis sebelumnya namun sama-sama manis. Ia sebenarnya sudah berada di sekitar mereka sedari tadi, awalnya berjalan bersama gadis yang kini rambutnya berantakan karena Myungsoo. Namun entah mengapa, ia sedikit mengambil jarak dari mereka.

“Ya sudah, Soul _Unni_ sudah menunggu kami untuk latihan, dah, _Oppa_!” Gadis itu memegang rambut, dan kemudian melangkah menjauh tanpa memandang balik. Gadis yang satu lagi tak menyusulnya, justru mendekat dan memandang Myungsoo. Myungsoo juga memberikan sebuah senyuman padanya.

“ _Sunbae-nim_ , aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu,” ucap gadis itu, jauh lebih formal dibandingkan gadis sebelumnya yang terlihat dan terdengar sangat akrab dengan Myungsoo, “Apa _Sunbae_ punya waktu hari ini?”

Woohyun merasa menjadi nyamuk dari tadi.

“Aku bisa menunggu kalian selesai latihan, latihannya lama?”

“Kami sudah berlatih beberapa jam, aku dan Jiae _Unni_ tadi cuma ke toilet sebentar.” Gadis itu menjelaskan. Woohyun mengamati wajah gadis itu dan akhirnya menyadari bahwa ia sering melihat gadis itu di TV, seringnya di acara musik. Ia bahkan akhirnya bisa mengingat nama panggung gadis itu. _Kei?_

“Oke deh, aku tunggu di ruang musik seperti biasa.”

“Oke, _Sunbae.”_ Gadis itu menyetujui, “Aku latihan dulu.”

Mencurigakan. Sepertinya mereka sering bertemu berduaan. Woohyun sekarang justru sekarang lebih penasaran akan hubungan gadis ini dengan Myungsoo, dibanding gadis yang sebelumnya. Woohyun menebak bahwa dengan gadis sebelumnya, hubungan mereka ada di sekitar hubungan kakak-adik. Namun untuk yang ini, agak ambigu. Gadis itu memulas senyum pada Myungsoo dan juga pada Woohyun sebelum pergi menyusul gadis yang pertama.

Woohyun menoleh pada Myungsoo dan akhirnya bertanya, “Mereka anggota _Radiance_ , kan?”

“Iya.”

“Aku ingat pernah menonton gadis yang memanggilmu _Sunbae-nim_ di TV beberapa kali.” Ucap Woohyun, mengingat beberapa acara TV yang pernah ditontonnya, “Suaranya bagus.”

Myungsoo hanya menjawab dengan satu kata, “Memang.”

Rupanya hanya butuh naik satu lantai untuk menemukan kantor CEO perusahaan itu. Saat Myungsoo membuka pintu kantor tersebut, mereka disambut dengan sebuah tumpukan kertas yang dilemparkan ke arah mereka. Sepertinya, tumpukan kertas itu diarahkan ke Myungsoo, namun Myungsoo dengan sigap menghindari lemparan tersebut, sehingga kertas itu alih-alih mengenai kepalanya justru terus bergerak ke arah orang di belakang Myungsoo………Woohyun.

Woohyun hanya bisa berdiri membeku saat tumpukan kertas tersebut degan sukses mengenai mukanya. Ia langsung bertanya-tanya dosa macam apa yang telah dilakukannya belakangan ini sampai-sampai ia mendapatkan nasib buruk ini. Memang timpukan itu tidak terlalu sakit, sih…oke, memang sakit, tapi ia juga merasa malu sekaligus kesal.

“KONTRAK MACAM APA INI?” Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. Dengan tenang, Myungsoo mengambil kertas-kertas yang kini berserakan di lantai dan tersenyum kecut. Ia kemudian memandang Woohyun dengan pandangan meminta maaf karena telah membuat Woohyun menjadi korban.

“ _Hyung_ , sepertinya kamu harus keluar dulu.” Ucap Myungsoo, menepuk pundah Woohyun dan sedikit mendorongnya mundur, “Aku harus berbicara dengannya.”

Woohyun memandangnya bingung, tak mengerti mengapa ia harus diam di luar. Rasanya ia ingin masuk ke dalam kantor tersebut dan menyuruh orang yang baru saja melemparinya meminta maaf. Namun sepertinya orang itu tidak memiliki niat untuk meminta maaf.

“Tapi—”

“Aku akan memanggilmu kalau sudah selesai.” Ucap Myungsoo lagi, mencengkram pundah Woohyun, mungkin secara tak langsung berusaha memberitahu Woohyun bahwa ia tengah serius. Jika sudah begini, maka Woohyun tak memiliki pilihan lain selain menuruti apa yang Myungsoo katakan.

 

_____

 

“Untuk apa memberi gaji sebanyak ini hanya untuk seorang manajer? Kau gila, ya?” CEO Jung berteriak ke arah Myungsoo, mencengkram kertas yang tadi dilemparkannya ke arah Myungsoo. Myungsoo memang baru memberitahunya soal rekruitmen Woohyun hari ini, karena sebelumnya Myungsoo tak punya waktu untuk itu. Myungsoo mengakui, memang gaji yang diajukannya sangat tinggi, belum lagi ia juga mengajukan kenaikan gaji untuk Dongwoo, tapi gaji-gaji tersebut tak berarti banyak untuk agensi ini, terlebih lagi jika dibandingkan dengan profit yang sudah dihasilkan Myungsoo bagi perusahaan ini. Ia bisa menghasilkan uang sebanyak gaji Woohyun dengan bermain drama beberapa episode saja.

“Aku masih sangat waras, kok.” Ucap Myungsoo. Selama ia dirawat, ia sudah memikirkan ini baik-baik, karena jika ia tidak memiliki sesuatu untuk dipikirkan, ia bisa memikirkan hal-hal yang seharusnya tak dipikirkan, “Lagipula bukankah itu bayarannya yang pantas untuk seseorang yang harus mengurusiku seharian?”

Dongwoo bisa dikatakan mengurusiya hampir setiap hari dan pekerjaannya bisa cukup melelahkan, namu gajinya tak terlalu naik dibandingkan tahun-tahun sekarangnya. Belum lagi sekarang ia akan menikah dan harus membiayai hidup lebih dari satu orang, maka ia berhak menerima kenaikan gaji. Dan untuk Woohyun…ia tahu bahwa Woohyun membutuhkan uang banyak, jadi Myungsoo berniat membantunya secara tak langsung.

“Jika aku harus membayar orang semahal ini, bisa-bisa perusahaan ini bangkrut!”

Myungsoo merasa bahwa CEO-nya tengah berlebihan. Perusahaan ini tak akan bangkrut hanya karena ini.

“Aku bisa membayar mereka dari uangku sendiri juga. Namun kamu juga masih harus bertanggung jawab karena mereka juga bekerja dengan perusahan ini.” Jelas Myungsoo. Ia tak keberatan mengeluarkan uang sendiri. Ia punya cukup banyak uang sekarang dari hasil kerja kerasnya. Namun ia tak mau membiarkan perusahaan ini bebas dari tanggung jawab mereka.

“Kenapa tidak mengambil salah satu manajer di sini saja? Mereka jauh lebih berpengalaman.”

Karena Myungsoo tak mempercayai mereka, karena Myungsoo tahu mereka akan melaporkan semua hal tentang Myungsoo ke CEO, membuat Myungsoo tak bisa memiliki rahasia atau pun privasi. Bahkan Dongwoo terkadang harus melaporkan beberapa hal, meski tak seluruhnya. Myungsoo tak menyukai itu. Ia merasa bahwa Woohyun adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk pekerjaan ini. Ia dipilih oleh Myungsoo sendiri dan tak langsung terikat dengan perusahaan ini, dan juga meski Myungsoo telah memberitahu beberapa hal tentang dirinya, hal-hal tersebut tak tersebar, membuktikan bahwa Woohyun menjaga rahasianya dengan baik.

“Mereka sudah sibuk mengurusi yang lain.” Myungsoo beralasan, “Dan lagipula aku lebih nyaman dengan orang ini.”

“Kamu sudah menolak melakukan pekerjaan apa pun untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Manajer tak akan berguna untukmu.” CEO Jung masih terus berargumen. Jika sudah begini, Myungsoo tahu bahwa ia harus berkompromi. Bertahun

“Kalau kamu menyetujui ini, kamu bisa memberikan pekerjaan apa pun untuk beberapa bulan ke depan. Aku tak akan menolak apa pun.” Myungsoo mulai berkompromi. Bertahun-tahun menghadapi orang ini, ia sudah tahu kompromi macam apa yang akan diterima, “Biarkan dia jadi manajerku sesuai dengan kontrak yang kurancang dan tambah gaji Dongwoo Hyung. Dengan begitu kamu akan punya cukup uang untuk membayar mereka, kan?”

CEO Jung tampak mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. Myungsoo menunggunya mengambil keputusan. Beberapa menit, dan akhirnya CEO Jung memutuskan.

“Baiklah.” Ia menerima kompromi Myungsoo, “Tapi ini bukan berarti kamu bisa bebas macam-macam.”

Myungsoo tertawa pahit mendengar itu.

“Aku tidak pernah macam-macam.” Ucapnya, mengingat manipulasi-manipulasi yang CEO Jung lakukan pada diriya dahulu, pada dirinya yang jauh lebih naif dari sekarang, “Kamu yang membuatku melakukan macam-macam.”

“Aku tak pernah memaksamu, kamu yang bersedia. Sampai kapan kamu akan menyalahkanku untuk semuanya?” ucap CEO Jung, mendengus.

Oh, seandainya ia tahu betapa Myungsoo lebih sering menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dibandingkan menyalahkan orang lain. Seandainya ia tahu betapa Myungsoo masih dihantui oleh kesalahan-kesalahannya di masa lalu.

Mungkin ia hanya tertawa.

 

_____

 

“ _Sunbae,_ dia tidak apa-apa didiamkan di luar begitu?” tanya Jiyeon, menatap ke arah kaca di pintu ruangan musik yang tengah ia dan Myungsoo tempati. Myungsoo melihat ke arah yang Jiyeon sedang lihat, dan melihat wajah Woohyun di kaca tersebut, tengah menatap mereka berdua. Begitu Woohyun menyadari bahwa mereka berdua menyadari keberadaannya, sepertinya ia cepat-cepat menjauh dari pintu. Myungsoo tertawa sedikit, melihat itu.

“Tidak apa-apa,” ucap Myungsoo, “Dia tidak akan bisa mendengar pembicaraan kita, kok.”

Ruangan yang mereka tempat kedap suara, salah satu alasan Myungsoo selalu memilih tempat tersebut setiap kali ada orang yang ingin berbicara hanya berdua dengannya. Salah satu orang yang sering membicarakan beberapa masalahnya adalah Jiyeon. Mungkin karena bisa dibilang, ia adalah artis paling senior di agensi ini, jadi junior-juniornya terkadang meminta pendapatnya untuk beberapa hal.

“Bukan begitu, cuma dia kelihatan kasihan sendirian penasaran seperti itu.” Ucap Jiyeon, membuat Myungsoo semakin tertawa. Entah kenapa ini lucu baginya, meski memang benar Woohyun patut dikasihani. Sebelum ini ia Myungsoo paksa menunggu di luar sebelum akhirnya bisa masuk untuk menandatangani kontraknya. Dan sekarang ia harus menunggu lagi di luar karena Jiyeon ingin berbicara padanya.

“Biarkan saja.” Ucap Myungsoo, meski ia merasa agak merasa berdosa juga karena telah memperlakukan Woohyun seperti ini. Nanti, ia akan menebusnya. Sekarang, ia ingin fokus dengan Jiyeon terlebih dahulu, “Jadi, ada masalah apa?”

“Beberapa hari yang lalu, aku berbicara dengan _Sajangnim._ ” Jiyeon akhirnya mulai bercerita.

“Soal apa?”

“Soal kegiatan-kegiatanku…dan kegiatan-kegiatan yang lain. Soal tidak meratanya kegiatan kami.”

Myungsoo langsung mengerti sekarang. Jiyeon sama sepertinya dulu, menjadi anggota yang didorong untuk tampil lebih sering dibanding yang lain, meski Myungsoo mengerti mengapa Jiyeon yang dipilih untuk ditonjolkan. Ia manis dan memiliki suara yang sangat indah—akan lebih buruk jika ia tidak mendapatkan kesempatan untuk sering tampil. Namun tetap saja, ia mengalami dilemma yang sama dengan Myungsoo. Salah satu alasan mengapa gadis itu mulai meminta nasihat pada Myungsoo mengenai bagaimana harus menghadapi keadaa ini.

“Jangan bilang kamu meminta _sajangnim_ untuk mengurangi pekerjaanmu dan menambah pekerjaan yang lain?”

Jiyeon diam tak menjawab. Myungsoo menganggap bahwa jawabannya adalah ‘iya’.

“Apa yang ia katakan soal itu?”

“Ia bilang aku bisa membantu _Radiance_ sering tampil di TV.” Jawab Jiyeon, kata-kata itu mengingatkan Myungsoo akan tawaran yang bos mereka berikan padanya dahulu, “Aku asumsikan yang _sajangnim_ maksud, aku harus menggunakan sponsor.”

Baguslah, Jiyeon lebih pintar dan tak senaif Myungsoo terlebih dahulu. Myungsoo harap Jiyeon tak menerima tawaran itu tanpa berpikir panjang seperti dirinya. Jika Jiyeon sudah menerimanya, maka ia akan dipaksa untuk tidak merubah keputusannya.

“Kamu benar. Jangan bilang kamu berpikir mau menerima tawaran _sajangnim_?”

“Aku masih ragu, karena itu aku ingin konsultasi denganmu.” Jawab Jiyeon, membuat Myungsoo bernafas lega. Namun Jiyeon kemudian berkata, “Aku dengar membangun relasi dengan sponsor tak terlalu buruk. Aku hanya perlu menemani mereka—”

“Jangan mau terima.” Myungsoo memotong kata-kata Jiyeon, rasanya ingin marah pada _sajangnim_ mereka karena masih menggunakan trik yang sama, juga marah pada orang yang mengatakan bahwa _sponsorship_ tak terlalu buruk, “Jangan pernah mau menerima tawaran seperti itu.”

“Kenapa?”

“Kalau kamu menerima tawaran itu, itu bisa jadi awal kehancuranmu dan grupmu.” Myungsoo menjelaskan berharap Jiyeon akan mendengarkan sarannya, “Seperti apa yang terjadi pada grupku dulu. Kamu tahu kan kami berakhir bagaimana?”

Mereka berakhir dengan perpecahan dan sebuah kematian.

Mata Jiyeon melebar mendengarkan itu dan ia bertanya, “Jadi rumor soal sponsor itu benar?”

“Iya,” Myungsoo dengan berat hati mengakui. Ia menundukan kepala dan kemudian mengakui lebih lanjut, “Tapi bukan Sungyeol yang melakukannya, bukan dia yang berhubungan dengan sponsor.”

Jiyeon semakin terkejut mendengar kata-kata itu. Ia dengan cepat langsung mengerti implikasi kata-kata Myungsoo dan akhirnya menyimpulkan, “Anggota yang punya sponsor itu… _Sunbae?_ ”

Karena selama ini, orang-orang berpikir bahwa Sungyeol-lah yang melakukan itu, karena berita-berita mengimplikasinya bahwa pemuda itu yang bersalah. Bukan Myungsoo. Mereka salah.

“Ya, aku yang menjual diriku,” Myungsoo memberitahunya. Kata-kata tersebut terasa berat, namun ia merasa bahwa ini bisa meyakinkan Jiyeon untuk tak melakukan hal yang sama dengannya, “Maka dengarkan aku karena aku tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya. Jangan pernah menerima tawaran itu. Bukan hanya karirmu yang bisa hancur, tapi harga dirimu.”

“Baiklah.” Jiyeon masih lemas mendengar pengakuannya, masih tak bisa mempercayai itu, namun bisa mencerna mengapa Myungsoo memberitahunya semua ini, “Aku akan menolaknya.”

“Baguslah, lebih baik kalian sabar menunggu. Aku yakin setiap orang akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk bersinar. Anggap saja, saat ini sedang menjadi waktumu untuk bersinar dan membuka jalan bagi yang lain.”

Seandainya ia bisa mengatakan itu pada dirinya sendiri, dahulu.

“Iya, _Sunbae._ ”

 

_____

 

Woohyun lagi-lagi memandang sekitarnya, menikmati wangi daging yang tengah dipanggang, namun juga bingung kenapa ia berada di restoran ini. Ia kira, Myungsoo akan membawanya pulang setelah mereka selesai dengan urusan mereka di agensi Myungsoo. Namun kini mereka justru datang ke sebuah restoran, padahal Woohyun sedang tidak bawa cukup uang untuk makan di tempat seperti ini.

“Kenapa kita mendadak makan?” tanya Woohyun pada Myungsoo yang baru saja memesan _dakgalbi_ untuk mereka berdua. Ia memang sedang merasa sangat lapar, tapi Woohyun merasa khawatir bahwa ia akan berakhir berhutang di sini.

“Untuk merayakan hari pertama kita.” Jawab Myungsoo. Jawaban itu terdengar sangat ambigu bagi Woohyun. Harusnya diperjelas. Myungsoo tersenyum padanya dan akhirnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat kekhawatiran Woohyun pergi, “Tenang, aku akan mentraktirmu.”

Kalau begitu, Woohyun tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sejauh ini, hanya ada tiga hal yang tak dapat ditolaknya: 1). Uang; 2). Gratisan; 3). Traktiran.

“Omong-omong, kenapa gajiku bertambah?” tanya Woohyun lagi, memiliki terlalu banyak pertanyaan, “Apa memang gajinya seharusnya segitu?”

Ia hampir syok karena gajinya ternyata sekarang bertambah menjadi dua belas juta. Itu benar-benar gila, tapi Woohyun tidak protes karena toh mereka yang suka rela menggajinya sebanyak itu. Ia masih tak percaya bahwa ia baru saja mendapatkan pekerjaan dengan gaji sebesar itu. Tahu begini, dari dulu saja ia menjadi seorang manajer.

“Karena sepertinya aku akan sibuk dua bulan ke depan,” jawab Myungsoo, “Tenang saja, memang seharusnya segitu, kok.”

“Terima kasih, sudah menawarkan pekerjaan itu untukku.” Woohyun benar-benar merasa berterima kasih. Ia pusing mencari pekerjaan yang bisa memberikan cukup uang baginya untuk membiayai pengobatan orang tuanya, tapi sekarang ia bahkan akan memiliki uang lebih dari cukup. Setelah dua bulan, ia akan punya cukup uang untuk hidup. “Sekarang aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari pekerjaan baru.”

“Sama-sama.”

“Sebagai manajer barumu, ada hal-hal yang perlu kuketahui, tidak?”

Myungsoo bergumam, memikirkan apa yang harus Woohyun ketahui. Woohyun sudah mengetahui apa makanan favoritnya, bahkan mengetahui beberapa rahasianya. Ia tak berniat memberitahu Woohyun lebih banyak hal soal hidupnya, tidak untuk saat ini. Pada akhirnya, ia tak tahu harus memberitahu Woohyun apa.

 “Hmm, aku tidak tahu apa yang perlu kau ketahui, selain soal yang sudah kamu ketahui,”

“Apa kamu yakin?” tanya Woohyun, “Mungkin aku perlu tahu kamu sekarang sedang pacaran dengan siapa.”

Ia masih merasa curiga akan hubungan Myungsoo dengan Kei. Memang sih, Myungsoo pernah berkata bahwa ia pernah berpacaran dengan seorang pria. Tapi itu bukan berarti Myungsoo hanya menyukai pria. Bisa saja ia biseksual, kan? Woohyun tidak bisa mengasumsikan orientasi seksual Myungsoo begitu saja hanya dari sedikit informasi.

“Aku tidak sedang berpacaran.” Jawab Myungsoo dengan sebuah tawa, tak menduga pertanyaan itu, “Aku sudah beberapa tahun tak punya pacar.”

Entah mengapa Woohyun tak bisa mempercayai itu. Bagaimana mungkin orang seperti Myungsoo terus menerus tak punya pacar?

“Benarkah?” tanya Woohyun skeptis, “Siapa pacar terakhirmu?”

Ia penasaran. Mungkinkah pacar terakhirnya adalah anggota _boyband-_ nya yang pernah ia pacari itu? Kalau begitu siapa? Sungyeol?

“Memangnya itu penting?” tanya Myungsoo, geli akan rasa ingin tahu Woohyun.

Woohyun merasa kecewa dengan jawaban itu, namun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak bisa mendapatkan jawaban karena ia tidak bisa berdalih bahwa pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu penting untuk pekerjaannya. Ia Cuma bisa berkata, “Tidak sih.”

“Bagaimana denganmu?”

“Aku?”

“Iya, ada yang perlu kutahu tentang _Hyung_?” Myungsoo memangku dagunya dan menatap Woohyun, “Kita akan bekerja cukup lama, kan, jadi bukan hanya _Hyung_ yang perlu tahu hal penting tentangku.”

“Tidak ada hal penting tentangku, tenang saja.” Woohyun menjawab dengan bersungguh-sungguh, karena memang tidak ada hal penting yang perlu diketahui tentangnya, “Aku orang yang sangat fleksibel.”

“Oke.” Myungsoo menerima jawaban itu. Minuman mereka datang. Meski hanya air putih yang bisa direfill, Myungsoo menuangkan air putih dari mug besar itu ke gelas Woohyun dan kemudian ke gelasnya sendiri. Ia mengangkat gelasnya dan kemudian berkata, “Ayo bersulang.”

Ini hari pertama mereka.


	7. Act VII

**6 TAHUN LALU**

Myungsoo merasa gugup berada di tengah-tengah orang lain setelah menghabiskan beberapa hari terus terkurung di kamar. Hari ini, ia ingin melakukan pemberontakan kecil. Ia telah mengganti pakaian pasien yang dikenakannya dengan pakaian biasa, memasang masker yang menutupi lebih dari setengah wajahnya, menaiki lift, dan pergi menuju tempat yang tengah menjadi salah satu tempat yang bisa dikatakan menyimpan kenangan terburuknya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, ia terbangun di rumah sakit ini, tak sepenuhnya sadar karena obat-obatan yang dokter berikan padanya. Ia mengangkat tangannya dan melihat perban yang kini membaluti tangannya, menyadari bahwa ia gagal lagi. Ibunya menangis di sampingnya, untuk pertama kalinya diberitahu apa yang telah Myungsoo beberapa kali coba lakukan, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri atas kondisi Myungsoo meski ia tak salah apa pun.

Ia tak tahu bagaimana keluarga akhirnya tahu, padahal ia sudah menyembunyikannya. Mungkin Dongwoo memberitahu mereka, tapi ia tak bisa marah pada pemuda itu. Hanya yang ia tahu, bahwa mungkin setelah menghabiskan hari di sini, ia akan di kirim ke rumah sakit jiwa untuk terapi. Meski ia sudah bisa pulang, mereka masih menahannya di sini entah mengapa. Hari ini, tak ada yang menjaganya. Karena itu ia berlari sebentar—meski tak jauh.

Lift berhenti di lantai terakhir, dan ia langsung menaiki tangga untuk untuk pergi ke atap rumah sakit itu, mengikuti arah yang ditunjukan. Tubuhnya bergetar, semakin ia mendekat. Sesekali ia berhenti dan menyeka peluh dingin di wajahnya. Namun ia bertekad untuk menghadapi ketakutannya, meski ia tak tahu mengapa niat itu mendadak muncul.

Ia harus menghela nafas berulang kali sebelum ia membuka pintu atap itu. Bahkan meski tangan kanannya tak dalam keadaan terluka, tangan tersebut masih bergetar saat ia menekan tuas pintu itu. Perlahan, ia melangkah ke tepi atap itu, peluh membasahi tangannya. Meski ia akhirnya berada di sana, ia tak bisa memberanikan diri menatap ke bawah. Bukan karena ia takut ketinggian—tapi karena tanpa melihat ke bawah sana pun, bayangan dan ingatan itu tergambar dengan jelas di kepalanya.

Tubuh Sungyeol yang sudah tak bernyawa di bawah sana.

"Kenapa orang ingin membunuh diri mereka sendiri?" sebuah suara meleburkan ingatan tersebut, membuat menoleh ke samping dan akhirnya menyadari, bahwa ada orang lain di tempat itu, hanya sekitar dua meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu—ia bahkan berpenampilan jauh lebih mencurigakan dibanding Myungsoo. Myungsoo hanya mengenakan masker, tapi orang itu mengenakan masker, kacamata hitam, dan topi.

Pertanyaan itu, entah mengapa terasa seperti ditunjukan padanya, meski mereka jelas tak mengenal satu sama lain.

Kenapa? Kenapa ia ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri?  _Because living feels wrong..._ karena rasanya hidupnya melelahkan. Karena ketika ia bangun, ia tak mau menghadapi hari yang akan datang. Selain itu? Myungsoo juga tak mengerti. Ia tak dapat mengingat saat-saat terakhir sebelum ia akhirnya menorehkan luka dalam di pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Ia hanya ingat kegelapan dan rasa sesak yang tak henti menyeruak di dadanya.

"Aku tahu hidup memang berat," ucap orang asing itu, sepertinya tak peduli ada jawaban atau tidak, "Tapi tidak bisakah dia tetap bertahan?"

Tidak bisakah Myungsoo tetap bertahan? Entahlah. Ia tak merasa berhak untuk hidup—meski pun ia mungkin bisa memiliki keinginan untuk tetap hidup, tapi ia merasa tak berhak untuk melanjurkan hidupnya. Terlalu banyak kesalahan yang sudah dibuatnya, kesalahan yang merugikan dan bahkan membunuh orang lain. Ia bahkan sudah tak memiliki tujuan hidup lagi.

"Bagaimana jika ia sudah tak memiliki tujuan hidup?" tanya Myungsoo dengan volume suara kecil, tak yakin apakah orang asing itu bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Ia ingin menahan diri untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata pun, tapi ia tak isa.

"Bukankah kita tak selalu punya tujuan hidup? Tak semua orang menemukan tujuan hidup mereka dengan cepat," ucap orang asing itu, membalikan badan untuk menghadap Myungsoo, namun Myungsoo masih tak bisa melihat wajahnya. Namun, ia bisa melihat bahwa masker pemuda itu basah. Suara orang itu cukup serak dan ia sekali-sekali berusaha menarik nafas karena hidungnya tersumbat. Myungsoo akhirnya menyadari bahwa orang itu baru saja—atau mungkin masih—menangis. Itukah alasannya menutupi wajah?

"Jika saja mereka memberikan kesempatan pada diri mereka sendiri, maka kebahagian akan muncul juga, kan?"

Benarkah? Apakah jika Myungsoo memberikan kesempatan pada dirinya sendiri, ia akan baik-baik saja? Apakah rasa bersalah yang terus menerus ia rasakan bisa pergi? Apakah, hidupnya bisa kembali seperti semula?

"Bagaimana jika ia ingin mati karena telah membuat sebuah kesalahan?"

"Bukankah semua orang pasti melakukan kesalahan?"

Tapi, kesalahan Myungsoo, bukanlah kesalahan biasa. Myungsoo menggigit bibir. Ia ingin berbicara, tapi tak mau tanpa sengaja menceritakan apa yang menjadi permasalahannya pada orang yang tak dikenalnya.

"Apa aku terlalu egois?" tanya orang asing itu, "Apa aku egois kalau aku menginginkan dia tetap bertahan meski hidup ini menyiksanya?"

Bagaimana Myungsoo bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu? Ia bahkan tak benar-benar mengetahui perasaaannya dan apa yang ada dipikirannya saat ini. Ia tak berada dalam posisi dimana ia bisa membantu orang lain.

"Ah, sudahlah," orang itu berbalik, meninggalkan Myungsoo, "Kenapa aku membicarakan ini denganmu?"

 

_________________

 

**SEKARANG**

Woohyun merinding.

Dari semenjak mereka meninggalkan tempat latihan mereka, Myungsoo terus menatapnya dengan tatapan penasaran tanpa mengatakan apa pun. Ia merasa seperti sedang di- _stalking_ dan  _stalker-_ nya tepat berada di sisinya, tengah menemaninya menyetir.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Woohyun akhirnya bertanya, benar-benar merasa aneh dengan tingkah Myungsoo saat ini. Sudah tiga minggu Woohyun hampir menemaninya setiap hari, tapi baru kali ini Myungsoo menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau aneh hari ini," ucap Myungsoo. Entah mengapa ia baru mengatakannya sekarang.

"Aneh kenapa?"

"Kau tidak secerewet biasanya."

Woohyun tak tahu harus terluka karena disebut cerewet atau terharu karena Myungsoo memperhatikannya. Dan kenapa ketika ia tengah tenang, ia justru disebut aneh? Bukankah itu harusnya normal?

"Biasa saja, kok, aku kan juga bisa kalem," ucap Woohyun, menatap lurus ke jalanan, tak bisa menatap Myungsoo langsung jika ia tengah berbohong.

"Rasanya aneh," ucap Myungsoo lagi, akhirnya berhenti menatap Woohyun.

"Kau belum cukup mengenalku, kalau begitu," ucap Woohyun sambil tertawa kecil, "Aku mau ke supermarket dulu, mau beli Soju, boleh?"

"Boleh."

Myungsoo sebenarnya benar, ia sedang bersikap tak biasa hari ini. Di hari biasa, ia bisa bersikap seperti biasanya, hanya memikirkan hal-hal membahagiakan. Tapi, tak bisa hari ini.

_________________

 

**6 TAHUN LALU**

Woohyun berjalan menuruni tangga dengan langkah cepat, merutuki diri karena menyerocos di depan orang asing begitu saja, menanyakan hal-hal yang orang-orang tak akan dapat jawab. Tapi memang, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu memang terus berputar di kepalanya semenjak kemarin. Kenapa? Kenapa orang bunuh diri? Seberapa menderitanya mereka di kehidupan ini sampai-sampai kematian terasa lebih baik?

Woohyun tak mengerti, namun ia ingin mengerti. Ia ingin jawaban, tapi orang yang membuatnya mempertanyakan hal-hal itu mungkin tak akan bisa memberikan jawabannya.

Ia terus menuruni tangga darurat, tak mau memunculkan diri di depan banyak orang dalam keadaan berantakan seperti saat itu, meski ia sudah menutupi wajahnya sendiri agar ia tak terlihat habis menangis. Ia menangis lama, tadi, menangisi fakta bahwa ia mugkin akan segera kehilangan seseorang, menangisi fakta bahwa ia tak bisa membantu sama sekali. Telepon genggamnya terus menerus bergetar dari tadi, namun ia tak mengangkatnya. Takut.

Ia keluar dari jalur emergensi di sebuah lantai dan berjalan pelan menuju sebuah kamar. Di depan kamar yang ia tuju, seorang gadis sibuk menelepon sementara telepon genggam Woohyun bergetar lagi. Ia mempercepat langkahnya, dan gadis itu menoleh padanya. Saat gadis itu memencel tombol di telepon genggamnya, telepon genggam Woohyun berhenti bergetar.

Dengan air mata deras membasahi wajah, gadis itu memberitahu Woohyun, "Ia sudah pergi, Woohyun."

Woohyun tak tahu harus bergembira, karena orang yang disayanginya akhirnya terbebas dari penderitaannya, atau bersedih, karena menjadi yang ditinggalkan.

_________________

 

**SEKARANG**

"Aku tak percaya hal-hal sentimental. Kau tahu, orang dewasa memasang tampang bermartabat untuk menutupi kebodohan mereka. Mereka saling memanggil satu sama lain bodoh, seperti kita. Kalau aku menjadi miliuner..." Myungsoo mengangkat kepalanya dari skenario, memperhatikan Woohyun yang lagi-lagi menenggak sojunya. Mereka tengah berlatih lagi, Myungsoo tengah membantu Woohyun melatih adegan-adegannya sebagai Ernst. Tapi semakin lama, Woohyun semakin terlihat mabuk dan tak berkonsentrasi. Myungsoo mencoba bertanya, "Hyung, kau sudah mabuk ya?"

"Akuuu tidak mabuk kok. Lanjutkan sajaa."

Dari suaranya, sepertinya Woohyun sudah mabuk. Myungsoo benar-benar merasa bahwa Woohyun bersikap tak biasa hari ini. Ia lebih diam dan terlihat lebih sedih dari biasanya, tapi Myungsoo tak tahu mengapa. Setahu Myungsoo, Woohyun sudah berhasil membuat ibunya mau berobat. Apa terjadi sesuatu lagi yang membuat Woohyun sedih?

"Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini. Mungkin lebih baik kita istirahat saja sekarang. Kau mau menginap di sini?"

Myungsoo tak bisa membiarkan Woohyun pergi dalam keadaan mabuk seperti itu?

"Aku baik-baik sajaa. Ayo kita lanjutkan." Ucap Woohyun sambil tersenyum lebar, terlihat agak seperti orang bodoh, "Aah, aku mau coba jadi Hanschen. Kamu jadi Ernst, ya?"

"Hmm..." gumam Myungsoo, tak yakin apakah mereka bisa melanjutkan latihan mereka. Ia juga merasa bahwa ia harus menjauhkan Woohyun dari minumannya sebelum Woohyun menjadi terlalu mabuk.

"Ayolah," pinta Woohyun, memanyunkan bibir, berusaha terlihat imut.

Mungkin, sekali lagi tidak apa. Myungsoo membalik kertasnya lagi, dan kali ini mulai membaca dialog milik Ernst, "Aku bekerja terlalu keras."

Woohyun menyipitkan mata, tampak sedikit kesulitan membaca tulisan dikertasnya, namun akhirnya dengan lancar berkata, "Kita tak perlu bersedih. Waktu berlalu dengan cepat."

"Anggur-anggur itu menggelantung di sana, tapi bahkan tak bisa kuraih. Dan besok, mereka akan dihancurkan."

"Kelelahan sama buruknya dengan kelaparan."

Dan mereka terus membaca dialog antara Ernst dan Hanschen, meski Myungsoo terus menerus bolak-balik menatap kertas dan Woohyun, berusaha memastikan bahwa Woohyun tak minum terlalu banyak. Ia bersyukur ketika akhirnya Woohyun meletakan botol ditangannya ke meja di depan sofa yang tengah mereka duduki.

Meski tengah mabuk, Woohyun terlihat berusaha berkonsentrasi, membaca dialognya dengan intonasi yang cukup tepat, "Tiga puluh tahun lagi, saat kita mengilas balik malam ini, mungkin malam ini akan terlihat indah."

"Dan sekarang, ini terjadi."

"Mengapa tidak?"

"Jika aku sendirian sekarang, mungkin aku akan menangis."

"Kita tak perlu bersedih."

Dan di sini, Hanschen mencium Ernst. Mereka biasanya melewatkan adegan itu, Myungsoo hampir langsung mengucapkan dialog selanjutnya. Namun Woohyun mendadak mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Myungsoo, memiringkan kepala seakan ia akan benar-benar mencium Myungsoo. Namun, Woohyun berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya ketika jarak di antara mereka hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter. Myungsoo menatap mata Woohyun, dan Woohyun kembali menatapnya. Myungsoo tak dapat mengatakan apa-apa, mendadak merasa sedikit gugup dengan tingkah Woohyun yang seperti ini. Woohyun pun tidak mengatakan apa pun, hanya menatapnya.

Apa yang sedang dilakukan Woohyun? Sopan tidak, jika ia mendorong Woohyun menjauh?

"Kau tahu, matamu segelap malam," ucap Woohyun mendadak, tepat sebelum Myungsoo memutuskan untuk mendorong Woohyun.

"Hah?" ucap Myungsoo, bingung.

Woohyun hanya tersenyum dan kemudian ia turun dari sofa, dan kemudian berteriak, "THIS IS THE MOMENT, THIS IS THE DAAAY~~"

Ia lanjut terus menyanyikan  _This is The Moment_  hingga akhir lagu. Myungsoo hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dan bersyukur bahwa apartemennya kedap suara.

 

**To Be Continued**

 


End file.
